


Yeonbin Is Superior (Title For Now)

by SoobinieIsLife



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife
Summary: Basically you guys give me some Yeonbin prompts in the comments and I'll make all your fanfic dreams come true ;)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 178
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

Down below in the comments give me a prompt and I'll write it up for you. I'll write anything from something fluff filled to something smut filled. Only things I won't write is anything that isn't about Yeonbin or non-consensual. I hope to hear from you guys and I'm excited to write some amazing prompts. I know you all are so creative!


	2. My Amazing Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luzsthale: "Predebut yeonbin? Maybe talking about the future, about the maknaes, or anything hahaha"
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt I hope you like it!!

Soobin heaved in a heavy breath and exhaled, grimacing at the feeling of his sweat dripping down his face as he clenched his eyes shut.

He was currently spread out on the floor of the empty practice room as he tried to cool himself down from the long day of dance practice. He was beyond exhausted from the excessive hours of throwing his body around every day when he wasn't singing his lungs out. Obviously he was doing this for a very important reason, to achieve his dream to be exact, but that didn't mean he couldn't sometimes admit how tiring it was to do so. Although he never once thought of giving up, the idea of taking a nap on the very cold and refreshing floor did tempt him every so often at the end of the day. 

All of his fellow members had exited the room to grab a drink or go to the bathroom before they planned to come back and order food. He had taken advantage of their time being gone to go over another move he couldn't quite get down without any distractions. But not much later had his body given out and slumped onto the floor where he was now.

He was broken out of his tired haze to the sound of someone reentering the room and quickened steps towards him, fluttering his eyelids open and turning his head to see who it was. He only recognized it was Yeonjun when the older male collapsed next to him flashing the toothy smile Soobin had grown to adore more than anything.

"You look like you're dying Soobiniiiie~" Yeonjun cooed at him. Soobin rolled his eyes and willed himself to laugh, though it came out more as a exasperated sigh. "I figured I always look like I'm dying at the end of every dance practice."

Yeonjun chuckled as he turned onto his side so he was fully facing Soobin, bringing his arm up to dab the sweat collected on his face with a towel he had brought in from the waiting area. Soobin reveled in the feeling of the soft cloth on his skin and let his eyes wonder over Yeonjun's features.

He could remember his first day when as soon as he stepped into the front door, he was dragged to the trainee ranking board and was asked who was at the top of every section. 'Choi Yeonjun' he had repeated three times to the loud and cheery boy latched onto his arm. He remembered how every day after that he looked in wonder and awe at the same boy always at the front of the trainee's dance practices and observation days. And he definitely remembered the boy's very distinct laughter that always rang out in the room as he told some of the cringiest puns and jokes. That laugh had become the highlight of his day even.

When he found out that he was going to be a part of the same debut team as the very boy that ran circles around Soobin's head, he almost felt like fainting. Yeonjun had always been known as Big Hit's best trainee so being in the same team almost seemed impossible to Soobin. He had also been put with his best friend Huening Kai, who also always had top marks in vocals and was stuck to his side like gum since the younger had become a trainee. Put with Beomgyu, a boy who at first seemed very quiet but the next day became the most energetic and chatty being on Earth. And put with Taehyun, yet another trainee that had top marks in vocals and seemed way more mature than all of them combined despite being the second youngest (though he also had this childlike cuteness and handsomeness to him). The debuting team was looking to be very well-put together and potential, if not for Soobin feeling a little bit out of place. 

His voice had never been the most exciting or unique like Kai and Taehyun. He wasn't as hyper and naturally bright like Beomgyu. His dancing wasn't as smooth and he wasn't as outgoing as Yeonjun. He was shy, nervous, and full of flaws. His voice was plain and boring. The only thing he could say to compliment himself was that he knew his dancing at the very least was powerful. It just didn't really make sense why he had been chosen as the fifth member.

And then something happened that had shocked and confused him even more. He was chosen to be the leader of the group.

When Bang PD had called him and the other members to a meeting, he had guessed it was going to be about who he had decided to be the leader. Up until they got there, he had been 100% sure the Yeonjun was undoubtedly going to be the one chosen, and he had no complaints at all with that. He even thought Yeonjun was going to make an amazing leader as the other members, himself included, already looked up to the oldest.

But when his boss had let Soobin's name fall from his lips as he announced the leader, his eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. The other members had clapped and cheered for him and enveloped him in the biggest group hug while he stood there in pure shock. It had taken him a good 2 hours before it really sunk in that he was now the official leader of TOMORROW X TOGETHER.

Months passed as they prepared for their upcoming debut, all of them working their hardest to make sure everything was perfect. It had been long and stressful and tiring but they kept pushing through it together. And while in the past their schedules had been matching, Soobin soon found himself adding another task to his already long list. Preparing himself for the long road of leadership had been tough, especially since he could rely on no one but himself. He had gotten past the intial denial he had of being any sort of leader material, focusing on becoming the best one he could be not just for his future fans, but for his members. If the role was given to him, he wanted to live up to it no matter what. He wanted to be the person the others could rely on and feel comfortable the most with when they had troubles. If he could make them happy with his leadership then that's all he could ever hope for and want to be happy himself. Even if he lost more sleep he was going to make sure he was ready by the time they debuted.

"Hey hyung, can I ask you something?" Soobin breathed out when Yeonjun finished wiping his face. He needed to start a conversation of sorts to keep himself from getting lost in admiring Yeonjun's handsome face like he always seemed to. He allowed himself to when they were far away, when his longing eyes weren't so obvious. But face to face like this? No way.

Yeonjun smiled lazily and nodded as he sat up, tossing the damp towel to the side as he waited for Soobin to continue.

Soobin bit his bottom lip as he went forward with a question he's wanted ask someone for a while but never had the courage to. He didn't know why he was choosing to ask it now, or why he would ask it at all, but he did. "Do you think it was right for them to choose me as the leader?"

He closed his eyes as he inwardly cringed at the question. He had never really aired out his insecurities before to any one of the members in fear of showing weakness. It felt even more wrong to do so now that he was supposed to be the one being relied on. For a second the thought that he sounded like he was fishing for compliments crossed his mind and it horrified him.

"Why would you even ask that Soobin-ah?" He heard Yeonjun say softly. The only time Yeonjun ever spoke in such a tone was when he was being serious with him, a tone that didn't show up often unless they were having a rare heart-to-heart with each other. He opened his eyes and glanced at him, taking in Yeonjun's eyebrows knit together and lips shaped into a frown. The expression made his heart clench painfully as the older continued, "If they hadn't chosen you I would've been surprised. You're the obvious choice."

Soobin let his own eyebrows knit together as he too sat up and questioned, "What do you mean I'm the obvious choice hyung? I feel like I was more like the most obvious one _not_ to pick."

He flinched as he felt a sudden flick to his head, bringing his hand up to rub the area that received it. He was about to ask why but Yeonjun spoke up first, "Don't say that! Not when we all personally went to beg that you be the leader!" 

His knit eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline at the words, mouth gaping open like a fish as he brain began to try and gather what his hyung had just said. _They had personally begged that he be the leader?_ "What...what do you mean you...." He stuttered. Yeonjun just rolled his eyes and let out the biggest groan he had ever let out as he buried his head in his hands. Soobin sat waiting for an explanation for what felt like hours. Before Yeonjun finally began to speak, Soobin could swear he saw the tips of the older's ears turn dark red.

"When we first heard that Bang Hyuk PD-nim was starting to decide on the leader, we might've all agreed to basically personally request that you be chosen.....without you knowing." Yeonjun's muffled voice came out from behind his hands and through the cracks of them Soobin could see hints of red blossoming. He could feel his own face heat up hearing the admission. He was in disbelief that his members had wanted him to be the leader from the start. He had been so certain that the youngests would've wanted Yeonjun leading them like he had that he hadn't ever entertained the thought of it being any different. Along with disbelief, he felt his heart swell as became overwhelmingly touched by their actions even if he didn't really believe he deserved it.

Yeonjun huffed and lowered his hands from his face and placed them on top of Soobin's knees, leaning in as he whispered, "It had to be you. It always had to be you. I believe that, HueningKai believes that, Beomgyu believes that, Taehyun believes that, Bang Hyuk PD-nim believes that, and dammit you should believe that too."

Soobin felt a lump form in his throat at that, eyes stinging with oncoming tears. He had no idea the others had believed in him like this. That Yeonjun believed in him like this. 

He almost flinched when Yeonjun cupped his face with his hands, thumbs brushing over his reddened cheeks. He leaned in some more until they were only a breath apart as he whispered even more lowly, "You've always been my most trusted leader from the start. Ever since you listened to me rant about how hard it was feeling like I had to be on top to impress everybody. You've always been there for us and listened attentively to our grievances even if you were tired yourself, before you were even chosen. We had a long discussion about it and everyone agreed _you_ are our leader."

Soobin blinks in realization as he remembers the moment Yeonjun was talking about.

_**It had been a couple weeks since he had first started training. He had still kept mostly to himself when he was not in the dorms and surrounded by other trainees, making sure to stand in the back so he wasn't so noticeable to those better than him who usually kept in the front of the room. His eyes had still been glued to Choi Yeonjun the best trainee of them all, first in every single category. The flashy boy had always been in his line of sight as he captured his heart with his amazingly smooth dance moves and velvety voice. He liked to admire him from the back, never daring to get a closer look since he would look so unnatural by his side. They had all ran through their last practice of the current choreo they were given to perfect and everyone was sweating and ready to go back to the dorms for the night. The room emptied fast while Soobin stretched out his long limbs to gain some relief in his tense muscles. He figured once the others left he could run through it just one last time before calling it a day.** _

**_He bent down to sit on the floor as what looked like the last person walked out the door, but stopped halfway when he saw Yeonjun laying on the floor shaking with his hands balled up into fists. Soobin felt a flash of panic spread through his body as he walked over to the boy to make sure he was okay. He stood over him on the side and asked quietly, "Are you okay Yeonjun-ssi?"_ **

_**Yeonjun jumped and bolted up into a sitting position, eyes wide and fist no longer clenched. He glanced at Soobin and put a hand over his heart as he regained a normal breathing pattern, "Damn you scared the shit out of me. I thought everyone left already." Soobin bowed apologetically, feeling embarrassed more than everything that he had startled the person he looked up to the most right now. He was sure after this he'd definitely want nothing to do with Soobin and he hated the thought of that. Yeonjun laughed and shook his head before laying back down, though in a more relaxed state than earlier. In a urge of courage Soobin questioned again if he was alright to which he got a thoughtful expression returned from the older for a long period of time. He was willing to wait as long as needed for an answer, still worried from before.** _

**_Finally Yeonjun spoke, "You know I've been keeping this in my head for so long and I really want to get it out so.....are you willing to be my listening buddy just this once? Oh and if so this can only be between you and me."_ **

**_Soobin nodded immediately, wanting to do anything in his power so Yeonjun would feel better. He would take this to his grave. It seemed like a couple nods sufficed enough as the older began his rant about how much pressure he put on himself to be on top of the scoreboard every week. He believed that if he wasn't at the top every time, he would be letting down himself and the other trainees who relied on him. He felt so puckered out every day trying his best to keep his title and how after keeping it so long there was no way he could let it slip until the end. Sometimes he questioned if he was selfish or self-centered for thinking this way but even if that was so it didn't deter him from going. But of course the frustration and exhaustion built up over time to now when he felt like he was gonna explode. He ranted on for what felt like hours, but Soobin just kept listening, never saying a word until the other was completely finished. Once he was, he was sweating even more from how intense he had been talking, staggered breathing filling the room. He had kept his eyes trained to the wall in front of him, only when he was done he turned his head to check Soobin's reaction. Soobin himself just let his lips form into a small smile as he answered Yeonjun's rant._ **

**_"It's not selfish to feel that way. We all see how hard you work and how passionate you are about achieving your dream and look up to you for it more than anything. And even if you show a little weakness it won't change that. Nobody expects you to be %100 perfect all the time as long as you're always trying your best. Honestly even if you weren't on the top, I still would've looked up to you because more than anything you have true determination and love for what you want to achieve."_ **

**_Soobin had never in his life given anyone a pep talk, and he wondered if he did a sufficient job at all doing it for the first time. He hoped that even if he didn't have a lot to say, it would help Yeonjun if only just a little._ **

**_And he was sure he did when he got nothing but the big toothy smile that had nailed him on day one._ **

Back in the present Soobin couldn't contain his tears as they trickled down his face. The words Yeonjun had said touched his heart so deeply, not caring if they were really true or not. Maybe subconsciously he had wanted someone to tell him he was the right choice, maybe he wanted that someone to be Yeonjun. Either way he was touched.

Yeonjun suddenly pushed their foreheads together as Soobin cried, arms wrapping around the taller's shoulders as he nuzzled their noses. 

"My amazing leader."


	3. A Nudge in the Right Direction Provided by a.....Boner?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CocoaShima: "Canon Compliant, they get into a play fight after dance practice the other members had already left as they stayed for extra rehearsals (Soobin might’ve been having trouble which lead to teasing which lead to play fighting idk) basically they get a little too close and oops awkward boner. Except....they roll with it because they’ve been pining after one another"
> 
> Thank you for the prompt and I am hoping I do it some justice!!
> 
> Just a slight warning there is gonna be smut in this chapter!

Soobin stood in the middle of the practice room, getting ready for the music to start up again so he could hopefully improve the dance move he had been trying to perfect for the last week. It had been a long day of practicing for their upcoming comeback showcase that was only 2 weeks away. They had all perfected their title track choreo so now they had moved onto the choreo for one of their B-sides, 'PUMA'. It was probably the hardest choreo they had learned so far, and probably had one of the most dangerous moves they had to do. Soobin had to get at least one back massage a day from the amount of times Yeonjun had jumped on his back. If it weren't for Huening Kai sharing half the pain then he was sure his back would've broke by now, though he had still requested that Yeonjun put most of his weight on his side as to not risk his precious gum getting any injuries.

The music started from the beginning of the song and Soobin began to go through the movements, slacking in the ones he had already perfected and trying his hardest through the ones he hadn't. There was a puddle of sweat collecting on the floor that he tried to avoid, which given how cold the practice room always was, was proof that he had been a slave to the choreo for the last 8 hours. The song went by in a blur as it came to a stop and Soobin threw himself on the ground, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like he could just spend the night here if he wanted to, but sooner or later one of the members would get worried and check up on him. It had happened the last time he had confined himself in the studio in a attempt to get some extra practice in, Beomgyu practically dragging him back to their shared dorm room in frustration. He wasn't quite in the mood to deal with another round of scolding from the younger about taking care of his health better. If not for Beomgyu's natural ability to read the other's emotions and determination to be a good dongsaeng then he could probably get away with it. Though in the end those were traits Soobin adored about his roommate.

Sure enough he heard the creaking of the door opening and someone entering the room. He turned to see who it was and his heart lept in his chest when his eyes landed on Yeonjun. He had his long bangs tied up in a small ponytail behind his head and it was offensive how much it made him look even more handsome than he already was. His usually hidden away forehead was completely exposed with the few exceptions of stray hair that wasn't quite long enough to tie up. Soobin was sure MOA would have a heart attack if they could see him now, and in a way he hoped they never would. Like Yeonjun's forehead appearance could be for his eyes only. He groaned internally at his immature possessiveness over someone's forehead of all things.

He had long ago realized how he didn't just look up to Yeonjun as a older brother or role model, probably liking the older ever since the first day he met him. His sexuality was something he had figured out when he was just in middle school, not that he had ever acted on it. He had plenty of fleeting crushes on classmates or actors in the K-Dramas his mother use to watch late at night on the weekends. None of them ever lasted or went anywhere, thanks to his cowardice of being rejected or backlash. He had figured it would be the same case with Yeonjun when he recognized the familiar rapid beating of his heart or longing gazes when they trained together, because especially in their field of work it would be useless to even think about same sex relationships. But when they had been put in the same debut team he knew his feelings weren't going anywhere now that they'd be stuck together 24/7 for the next many years of his life. By now he was sure that his feelings would go beyond just saying it was a crush or infatuation.

He looked back up at the ceiling as Yeonjun peered over his body with a growing smirk, Soobin preparing himself for the inevitable teasing he was about to be put through. It was Yeonjun's classic way of sneaking into his good side, as it proved to work every single time even when he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Is it in your schedule every night to lay on the floor like this?" He snickered. Soobin rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle, wincing when he felt his back ache from the shaking of his body as he did. Yeonjun's smirk turned into a full smile as he held out his hand. Soobin took it and used the older's help to stand up, eyebrows raising when he was spun around and Yeonjun's hands rubbed the spot on his back that had been bothering him. The contact stung at first but as his hands worked harder on it, it turned into a pleasing burn.

Soobin sighed and leaned into Yeonjun's touch, making the other chuckle himself. He somewhat felt a little thankful that his back hurt now, just a little.

"Aren't I such a good hyung for taking care of you like this?" Yeonjun cooed. Soobin hummed but didn't say anything, too busy relishing in the relief that his back felt. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Yeonjun stopped and the uncomfortable sting came back from no longer being massaged. Soobin sighed again and wiped the remaining sweat off the back of his neck. Soobin huffed, "Honestly I'm getting a bit frustrated that I can't seem to get this one part right." 

Yeonjun nodded and told Soobin to show him what he was having trouble with so maybe he could help him. Soobin went over the move and Yeonjun was quickly able to show him what he was doing wrong and how to fix it. They spent the next 30 minutes practicing it together before Soobin was satisfied with his progress, coming to a stop when he earned some words of encouragement and praise from his hyung. They collected their water bottles and took a couple swigs before sitting back on the cold floor. It would be smart to cool off before they both made the walk back to the dorm, promises of stopping for some late night ice cream on the way once they did. 

He watched Yeonjun take out his ponytail and let his bangs fall onto his face, trying not to stare longer than necessary. The amount of times he had daydreamed about pushing his fingers through the dyed hair was insane and he was determined that one day he would find an excuse to do so. It seemed like his attempt to stop staring however didn't go well as he failed to notice the giant smirk on the older's face as he leaned in and whispered, "See something you like Soobinie~?"

Soobin's eyes widened as he leaned back and shook his head violently, regretting it slightly when he saw the other pout in response.

He shook his head again and ran his mouth before his brain could catch up to what he was about to let slip out, "I DO LIKE IT!"

Yeonjun's eyes widened this time and his mouth gaped open at Soobin's outburst. Soobin himself felt his face heat up as he realized what he had just said, heart speeding in his chest like it never had before. Panic was next to settle in his body and mind as he desperately tried to think of an excuse for his words, it becoming clear quickly that he had just put himself into deep shit. And of course when he was in deep shit like right now his mouth went off on its own as it became its own being trying to rectify the situation. "I mean..I-I like your....I-face!"

Soobin cringed at himself as he closed his eyes and flexed his hands. He was just making everything worse and more awkward than it needed to be, opting to just wait for Yeonjun to say or do something before he did anything more damaging. He was hoping that Yeonjun would be confused, write it off as Soobin just being tired and not thinking properly. Or he hoped Yeonjun did what he always did when one of the members made of mess of their awkward selves, teasing. The world seemed to finally be in his favor as the older did the latter.

"O-Of course you do! I'm the most handsome member for a reason!' He said proudly. Soobin opened his eyes and scowled at him, wondering why he had even panicked to begin with. Classic Yeonjun taking it as a opportunity to praise his good looks, even if he wasn't wrong. Yeonjun clicked his tongue at him and went to pinch his cheek, having to reach up until he was hovering on the ground to reach it. Soobin almost laughed at the obvious show of their height difference but instead decided to take this chance to so some teasing of his own. He leaned away from Yeonjun's reaching hand, smiling down at him as he watched the older huff in mock frustration. The huff turned into a squeal however when Soobin had leaned away too far and Yeonjun fell forward into the younger's crotch, face landing right smack in the middle of it.

Soobin felt absolute horror spread into his entire being as his dick twitched at the sudden attention, forming a noticeable lump in his sweatpants right on the others face.

Yeonjun shot back up after a few seconds, face completely red and eyes wider than they had ever been before. Soobin felt like crying when he glanced down at the very now obvious bulge, not finding the will to look back at Yeonjun to see his reaction as he stood up and backed up towards the door. He knew just running out the door would make things weirder and they'd both be stuck in a constant phase of being too embarrassed to look the other in the eyes for a long long time, but he also knew staying in the same room as the guy he had been loving for forever who had just planted his face on his dick was not a good idea either. Which idea was better though, he had no idea.

The silence and tension in the room thickened as Soobin stood near the door awkwardly, mind becoming numb to everything around him and his boner pulsing in his pants until it started to become painful. But he didn't move a muscle to leave, afraid of the consequences of moving to do anything at all. It felt like decades until through his clouding vision he could see Yeonjun stand up and walk over to him slowly. Many thoughts of what was about to happen filled his head. Maybe Yeonjun was going to leave. Maybe Yeonjun was going to try and joke it off. Maybe Yeonjun was going to beg that they never bring this up again and forget it ever happened. Maybe Yeonjun was going to find out how he felt and be disgusted. Maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted by warm hands cupping both sides of his face and plush lips on his own. His mind went blank as he kissed back. He probably should've felt confused by the suddenness of it, but all he could register was the sensation of his hands finally knowing what it felt like to be in the older's hair and the flicking of tongues as the simple kiss escalated. Soobin whimpered as one of Yeonjun's hands slid down his back until it was resting right above the hem of his tight and suffocating sweatpants. They separated as they both tried to catch their breath, heavily panting between each other. Now that they weren't kissing, Soobin knit his eyebrows together and pursed his lips into a tiny pout. He should've felt happy that the object of his affections had just kissed him, but the only emotion he felt was confusion. He studied the older's face as his eyes scanned his own, wondering if he was going to have to break the lack of communication between them even though he was a little scared to. But he knew this wasn't the time for his cowardness to appear, especially if he wanted answers.

"Hyung....why did you......kiss me?" He whispered. Yeonjun licked his lips and turned his head to look away from him. The older's cheeks were flushed pink, the slight blush reaching the tips of his ears. He visibly gulped and turned back to peer into Soobin's eyes, looking the most serious he's ever looked. Soobin shuddered under his strict gaze, dick twitching in interest. Finally he answered,

"Because I wanted to do that for a long time and....I guess I found an excuse to."

Soobin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he let the words sink in. _Yeonjun had wanted to kiss him. For a long time._

Yeonjun laughed lowly and swept the hair out of Soobin's face gently as he savored the younger's adorable reaction to his confession. Meanwhile Soobin was trying not to have a heart attack finding out that the person he had loved for so long might like him back.

"I mean, I never would've imagined it would happen like...this," Yeonjun fleetingly looked down at Soobin's boner, "but I'll take what I can get. That is...if you're okay with this..."

Soobin didn't answer with words. Overcome with emotion he simply kissed Yeonjun again, savoring the taste of the cherry lipbalm that he was wearing. His eyelashes dampened with collecting tears as he became overwhelmed with relief that his feelings could be reciprocated and he no longer had to deny them coming to the surface like he had done for years. He could feel Yeonjun's hands traveling down his hips before thumbs dipped underneath the fabric concealing his hard on. Without breaking the kiss, he brought his own hands up to rest on the older's shoulders, clinging to them as the cold air hit his stomach. Yeonjun was now directly groping his dick, making Soobin shiver and whine under his touch. He already knew if this kept up he wasn't going to last long, and with every stroke his legs began to feel like jelly. He stumbled backwards as he led Yeonjun to the back wall so he had something to lean on, hitting it with a loud thud. Yeonjun's hand pumped with a quickly, making heat pool in the center of Soobin's stomach as he grew closer to the edge. His hands on Yeonjun's shoulders tightened their grip and his whimpers turned into full on moans of the older's name. 

Just a couple more pumps had Soobin spilling into Yeonjun's hand with a choked out cry, his body going limp as he slid down the wall and closed his eyes while cooling off from his high. He could feel Yeonjun's staggered breathing in his ear, prompting him to reopen his eyes and fall onto Yeonjun's bulge. Without thinking he reached over and stroked it, making Yeonjun jump with a deep groan. He glanced up shyly, making sure he didn't show any signs of discomfort as he kept stroking it. He wasn't able to do it for long until Yeonjun grabbed his hand and shoved it away, moving to place himself fully into Soobin's lap as he lined their crotches up together. He didn't grasp what Yeonjun was trying to do until pleasure from having their dicks rubbing up on each other shot up his spine. Instantly he was hard again as they dry humped each other, chasing fast pleasurable release. It didn't help that he was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, making yet another one not far away.

He moved Yeonjun's head from being nuzzled into his neck so that he could join their lips together again, tongues exploring their mouths desperately as their pace quickened. Soobin let his hands roam down Yeonjun's back until they found their place on his ass, pulling him even more closer to up the friction, that seemed to be the right decision as both of them came. They stopped kissing to rest their foreheads together as their bodies shook from the aftershocks. Yeonjun just let his body slump against Soobin's as he lost all his strength, while the younger ran his fingers through his hair lovingly.

"God that was..." Soobin started.

"Amazing?" Yeonjun questioned with a tired but teasing tone. Soobin chuckled and nodded as he laid to rest his chin on Yeonjun's shoulder. He was still in slight disbelief that any of this was happening, still needing more detailed answers now that he wasn't so emotional and caught up in relieving his boner.

"Hyung...do you like me?"

Yeonjun laughed after a beat of silence and shook his head saying, "After all that you still don't know?"

Soobin grimaced and sat back to lean against the wall like earlier, a little annoyed that Yeonjun was joking about something that was such important information to him. He probably had no idea how long Soobin had spent pining after him and how painful it had been to endure the possibility that he'd have to live hiding these feelings forever. He guessed now was the perfect time to talk about how he really felt. Especially now that he had more hope that Yeonjun could feel even half the way he did about the older.

"How am I supposed to know when you don't say whether you do or not? Do you have any clue how long I've loved you? I thought there was no way in thousands of lifetimes you'd maybe love me back..." He could feel a lump form in his throat as he pouted and looked down at the floor. In the back of his mind he thought he probably sounded like a needy child, afraid that maybe acting like this was going to scare Yeonjun away. He started regretting even saying anything, thinking he was probably going to ruin what was supposed to be a happy moment.

"Soobin...of course I love you back. I always have I just....I was too much of a coward to do anything about it until now. If I knew you felt this way I would've confessed a long time ago..."

Yeonjun lifted Soobin's head up by his chin so they were gazing into each other's eyes. Soobin was sure his eyes were glistening with tears by now, his heart soaring in his chest from the soft spoken words he had always wanted to hear.

Soobin smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips, the kiss so much more gentle than the previous ones they shared.

The one time in his life a unexpected boner did him some good.


	4. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kk182: "can you write one where yeonjun thinks soobin is so cute and won't stop babying him even in front of members and staff??🥺🥺"
> 
> I hope its okay that its just short and sweet, as I thought it not being very long and just full of simple fluff would fit this prompt well. Hope you like it!!

Yeonjun had a list. A list of things that he adored about Choi Soobin. The list went as followed:

  1. Soobin was too adorable and pure for the world
  2. Soobin had the most pinch-worthy cheeks in existence
  3. Soobin was the best leader he could ever ask for
  4. Soobin was always willing to eat mint-choco ice cream with him even if he hated it (though he always said he didn't "hate" it)
  5. Soobin had a mouth that looked almost identical to a bunny's
  6. Soobin's dimples could seriously kill him one day



Yeonjun would always recount these six things when he was with him, though of course there was much more than just six things to love about Choi Soobin but if he pointed them all out then he'd be sitting in the same place for the rest of his life. 

He made sure Soobin knew just how endearing his entire being was every time they were together, whether it be by themselves, in front of staff, the other members, or MOA on their Vlives. It had been no secret to anyone how whipped and in love he was with the younger, absolutely no one being surprised when eventually he had plucked up the courage to confess and become a official couple. And if they thought he was whipped before they got together, boy did they know it now that things were official. And despite Soobin's constant preens and complaints of being too smothered with praises from the eldest, Yeonjun knew Soobin loved it just by the way the boy couldn't keep a beaming smile off his face.

Currently they were sitting on a couch inside the lounge, waiting for the food they had ordered for themselves to get there. The younger members were inside the practice room fooling around and a couple of the staff were hanging around on their phones. Yeonjun mushed up into Soobin's side, arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.

"Soobiniiiie~~" Yeonjun cooed, earning a disgruntled sigh in return.

"Why are you so cute hmmm?"

Soobin pouted and glared down at him, though Yeonjun knew that he was just being shy like usual. He wasn't really one to be touchy when they were in public, keeping his real neediness for affection a secret only for when they had privacy. Sadly for Soobin, it was yet another thing that Yeonjun found absolutely adorable which encouraged him to cuddle up even more.

He took one of Soobin's puffy cheeks between his fingers and pulled, loving the way it stretched out like mochi.

"Aigoooo my cute Soobinie~" Yeonjun giggled as Soobin tried to give him a dirty look but failed as he giggled as well. The sound of it made Yeonjun's heart sing.

"Hyung do you have to do this here...in front of the staff?" He asked quietly, cheeks dusting with pink and eyelashes fluttering sweetly.

Yeonjun pursed his lips and nodded immediately, letting go of the cheek as he went back to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Soobin's neck. He appreciated Soobin's height so he could do just this. It was his favorite cuddling position and the most comfortable, finding peace as Soobin's pulse tickled the tip of his nose and the sound of his breathing rung in his ear.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but accepting my love is part of your day from now on, even if it's in front of the staff."

Soobin hummed and the next thing Yeonjun felt was a pair of lips on his head, something that he had never felt before outside of their dorm room. He peered up at Soobin again with widened eyes, briefly glancing towards the closest staff member to check if they had been looking before he did. Soobin was red from his chin to the tip of his ears as he smiled bashfully, dimples flashing. 

"You know you're pretty cute yourself Yeonjunie-hyung."


	5. Years of Pining by 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i’m thinking of a highschool au where soobin, an average school boy secretly has a crush on one of the most popular guy aka yeonjun (everyone adores him for his beauty + talent) since the day when he saw yeonjun’s endaring smile for the first time (it definitely stole his heart away). he’d always thought that yeonjun is the most gorgeous human being + he adores every single thing even the ones that people don’t really notice. however, soobin has been slightly insecure to even get to know the older guy better bc he thinks he isnt good enough for him. unexpectedly, one day it’s yeonjun who approaches him first."
> 
> Hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing this one because I love school settings to death! I might have switched up just a couple small things to make the story flow better and I hope thats okay.  
> Also don't be shy to put more prompts down in the comments!
> 
> BTW, did anyone watch MC Soobin a couple nights ago? His little french outfit was so dang adorable! Soobin in a beret is just everything UwU
> 
> Might make this a two parter since I love this prompt so much

Soobin twiddles his thumbs at his desk, staring out the window next to him as he watches the soccer players down below practice. It was after school hours and he was left alone in the classroom with another boy who had been taking a nap since their last period. He didn't usually stay after school like this. But if not for who the other boy was, Soobin would've been tucked away in the warmth of his bed by now. Choi Yeonjun was a boy Soobin would put a well deserved nap for another time any day.

He glanced over at the other's sleeping figure and admired the rising and falling of his chest and the cute way he cradled in head in his hands with his eyes tightly shut, lips parted slightly and glimmering in the light. The boy's lemon yellow hair looked ethereal and soft to the touch, leaving Soobin wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through it. Honestly it was insane how much his heart swayed by someone who probably didn't know he existed.

He had been entranced by Yeonjun since his first day at middle school, going from figuring out his sexuality by what was a childish crush to years of being utterly in love. In all of this he thanked his natural ability to be invisible to most students so his longing looks went unnoticed.

Everyone from girls to openly gay guys had a small crush on Yeonjun, which was to be expected when he was the most popular kid in school, best dancer on the dance team, unbelievably handsome, and had a personality that shone as bright as the sun. In the eyes of someone else, he was a stereotypical popular guy who had everyone swooning underneath his sharp gaze from his looks alone, but in the eyes of Soobin he was so much more than that. In his very long time of observing the other there were small things he noticed that accumulated into something big. The way Yeonjun would almost always have a cringey pun at the ready and laugh at it thinking it was the funniest thing in the world even if everyone else did nothing but groan. The way his eyes and nose crinkled when he smiled. The way he could dance like it just came to him and still show how much passion he had for it. The way sometimes Soobin would pass by their empty classroom and hear a velvety voice singing BTS songs only to peak his head in and see Yeonjun making exaggerated faces as he sung. The way he just...was so himself and didn't care what other people thought about him.

The only bad thing that came with loving Choi Yeonjun was the fact that it was never going to become of anything. He didn't know Yeonjun's sexuality, as the boy was also known to never having dated before, and even if he was gay Soobin's cowardly and plain self would never fit together with someone as outgoing and amazing like Yeonjun. Right now he was just enjoying the opportunity to admire Yeonjun this close for once, shaking the thoughts of possibly looking creepy.

He looked down at his watch and pouted seeing what time it was. As much as he would like to stay and trace the features of the others face a couple more times, he knew that sooner or later his parents would ask why in the world he wasn't home yet and wanted to avoid explaining to them that he was too busy drooling over someone sleeping peacefully.

He sighed and grabbed his belongings, heading towards the door and stealing one last glance at the other. He stopped in his tracks however when he noticed the boy slightly shivering, stirring in his sleep as he tried to nuzzle even more into himself as he was obviously cold. Soobin licked his lips and without thinking he took off his uniform jacket, wrapping it around Yeonjun's shoulders. In the back of his mind he was screaming at himself and why he was doing such a bold action, but he ignored the screams as Yeonjun's lips tugged upwards in a smile and his body relaxed at the warmth. He blushed and stared down at him, fighting the urge to ruffle the lemon hair that always caught his eye. He smiled to himself and left the classroom.

It wasn't until the next morning when Soobin was still lying in his own bed that he realized how potentially creepy he had acted. He was going to have to get his jacket back somehow and every way he could possibly get it back was going to include him actually talking to Yeonjun for the very first time. He didn't even know how he was going to explain why he had draped his jacket over the other's shoulders. _'I stayed after to class to stare at you while you slept and I noticed you were cold while doing that so I gave you my jacket'?_

A perfect way to have Yeonjun finally look his way but only is disgust.

He groaned and hid is face under his hands as he tried to calm a potential panic attack just thinking about Yeonjun hating him. Maybe it was irrational to think the simple act of letting someone borrow his jacket would warrant them hating him, but in Soobin's destructive and overthinking mind it did warrant them hating him.

That morning he had did everything extra slow as to procrastinate going to school and for once trying not to get there early for some extra study time. Unlucky for him time seemed to go by too fast as he was stuck standing at the door of his classroom a minute before the first bell was supposed to ring. He gulped and stepped inside, heading to his seat at the back without a single glance towards Yeonjun like he always did, though of course this time it was to avoid panicking even more and not because for the fear of staring too long and being noticed. Today just made it seem more painful to get to his desk.

He slumped down in his chair and got his supplies out of his bag, setting everything up for the brooding day ahead of him. He still hadn't thought of how he was going to approach the other about retrieving his jacket without coming off as a bumbling idiot. Every time he thought up scenarios his heart would beat rapidly, just not in the usual fluttery way it did and more of in a _**I'm-going-to-die-from-a-heart-attack**_ sorta way.

The first hours of his classes went by just like the morning did, fast. Before he knew it lunch time had arrived and the bell was ringing, students practically jumping out of their chairs and running to exit the room to catch up with friends or make it to the cafeteria before all the good stuff sold out. He always ate in the classroom alone, though there were times when he ate lunch with his small group of friends, and he didn't mind it at all. He actually liked having the room to himself so he could spend some time alone in his thoughts. He was gonna especially need his thinking time today. He glanced down at his bag and grimaced when he realized that for the first time ever he had forgotten to pack his lunch container. So on top of being a nervous wreck, he was also going to be starving until he got home.

He sighed and turned his head to look out the window like he had done yesterday, though at this time there were no soccer players to watch. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the small chilly breeze and the smell of leaves and rain. He really loved sitting next to the window during summer, but fall weather was definitely helping more at his time of clouded head. 

Minutes passed by as he neared the point of falling asleep from finding slight comfort in the Autumn air. He was sure he was about to fall when the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat bolted him awake. He jumped in his chair and whipped his head around to see who it was only to stop breathing entirely when he saw who it was standing before him. It was Yeonjun. Hands at his side, eyes widened, mouth agape, and a familiar jacket tucked in one of his arms and two cream buns in the opposite hand. Soobin let his eyes fall to the ground for a split second before he regained eye contact with the other. Looks like his inevitable confrontation was going to happen a lot sooner than he would've liked.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Yeonjun said with his lips turning down in a frown. Soobin shook his head in response but didn't say anything, cringing at himself internally for already coming off as a jumpy awkward weirdo.

Yeonjun's frown turned up in a small smile as he held out the jacket saying, "I believe this is yours."

Soobin stared at it for a second before realizing he should probably take it, almost snatching it aggressively out of Yeonjun's hands. 

Yeonjun hummed and his smile turned bigger, "Thank you for lending it to me yesterday. It was sweet of you." After saying that he then proceeded to plop the cream bun down on his desk too and sat in the chair next to him, opening the other one and started to nibble on it.

Soobin swallowed and furrowed his brows as he kept his eyes going back and forth between the bun and Yeonjun, confused (and slightly touched) by his offering of food. God why was Yeonjun so....Yeonjunly nice.

Though he was also curious how in the world Yeonjun even knew it was his jacket in the first place. It literally could've been a number of students since he wasn't the only one not wearing his jacket.

"H-How did you know...it was mine?" He asked, giving the other a questioning look.

If his eyes didn't decieve him, he was pretty sure he saw a blush form on Yeonjun's cheeks as he swallowed what food he had in his mouth and took a moment to let his eyes look Soobin up and down quickly before answering.

"Because...you've never not had your jacket on before. Oh and I noticed you didn't bring your lunch with you today so..."

Soobin let his words sink in and could not deny one fact that was being screamed out in his somewhat smart brain. The fact that Yeonjun knew he had never gone without his jacket before or knew that he always brought a lunch to school from home. Why and how he knew these two things, Soobin desperately wanted to find out. He had been 100% sure that Yeonjun didn't even know he existed let alone any observant details about him. 

"Um...how did you...know..?"

Yeonjun tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and then huffed. 

"Look we've literally been in the same class since 6th grade and I've managed to pick up on a few...well a lot...of things about you. Like how you always wear your uniform perfectly, always bring lunch to school, always sit in the classroom or library alone depending on what limitations our teachers had, and so on and so on."

Soobin almost doubled over from the way Yeonjun talked so enthusiastically about apparently things he had noticed and from the way this supposedly meant that Yeonjun had also been watching him. Hope lit in his heart like fire, making him feel warm and fuzzy as his face reddened. 

"I don't mean to come off as a creep or anything but honestly....I....how could I not be interested in you when you stare at me so much all the time with those...beautiful longing eyes of yours?" Yeonjun said softly. Soobin thought his face was going to explode from the heat building underneath his skin coming from a mixture of embarassment and giddiness. The way the conversation was heading could almost blindsided him from how fast it had gone from a returned jacket to...whatever it was heading to.

"Y-You noticed!?" He squeaked, wincing at his own voice. Yeonjun just smiled widely and laughed before saying, "Of course! I'm sorry Soobin but you were really bad at hiding it."

"But-but I practically mastered staring at you without being noticed!"

"Guess you didn't really master that then did you?"

Soobin crossed his arms and then knit his eyebrows together as he pouted. "Well if you want me to stop...I'll stop. I don't want or ever intended to make you feel uncomfortable..."

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and huffed for the second time, noticeably glancing around the classroom before he spoke again,

"Back when we first started having classes together, I was still figuring a lot of things out about myself and I got so confused when _I_ was the one who couldn't stop staring at _you_. You were just...God you were just so adorable and the way you had always gotten shy around the other students and teachers was too endearing. And then when we got to high school, I could always make out in the corner of my eye that you were looking my way. I didn't know why it bothered me so much and I didn't know for a while, but when my friends suggested I finally find someone to date...the first person that came to mind...was you."

Yeonjun stood up and stared down at Soobin, who was currently in shock at the information dumped on him. He briefly wondered if he was dreaming and that he would wish he'd never wake up if so.

"And so when I figured all my shit out, I started staring back. And the more I stared the more I found things I adored about you. The way you look out the window when you're secretly tired and don't want to nod off. The way when you tell jokes with your friends you get awkward afterwards and clap your hands together. The way you've always had the same haircut since middle school. How I've never been into dimples before until I saw yours. How, you're so gentle and polite to everyone even if they're being mean to you. Even the way you look at me. I've wanted to say something for so long but I couldn't be brave enough to do it until now. You covering me with your jacket so I wouldn't be cold was the last straw." He finally stopped talking for a second, face matching Soobin's in how red it was. 

"Basically what I'm saying....I like you. I've liked you for a long time. So...let's stop just staring at each other and actually do something about how we feel."

Soobin whined and hid his face behind his hands, also hiding the giant smile now on his face. It all seemed to good to be true, but he didn't care.

"Okay...I....I've liked you too."

"Why are you so..." Yeonjun whispered before leaning down and moving Soobin's hands away from his face, "...cute?"

And then Yeonjun leaned down fully, molding their lips together in a kiss. It tasted slightly of cream and felt like years of pining after each other coming to a head. Soobin had never been kissed before, was sure he wouldn't have for most of his life and was especially sure it wouldn't be with Choi Yeonjun, but here he was. Lips parting as Yeonjun's tongue traced his bottom lip, the kiss turned heated. Soobin felt like he was in his personal heaven as he let his hands explore the small of Yeonjun's back, loving the way he was shorter and could easily be wrapped up in his arms. Adoration filled his heart and he tried his best to convey that through their clashing tongues, only leaning away from Yeonjun when a sudden peck to the corner of his mouth went straight to his groin. As much as he'd like to continue, the worry fo someone walking into their makeout session riddled his mind.

Yeonjun pouted and glanced over at the clock, the pout then turning into a smirk as he looked back up at Soobin who looked more delectable than usual all flush and panting.

"You know we could always go home early to, you know...catch up."

Soobin had never nodded faster, knowing if it wasn't Yeonjun then he never would've even thought about skipping school.

"Yes...we have a lot of catching up to do."


	6. Years of Pining by 2 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to "Years of Pining by 2"  
>  I really liked writing this prompt and wanted to expand on it more so I did just with a little more smut this time. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It had been a couple months since their first kiss in the classroom. That day they had went over to Yeonjun's house to promptly make out and then talk about their feelings, sorting out all the things that had gone unsaid for years. Yeonjun officially asked Soobin out, to which he said yes immediately in a fit of giggles, and so began the relationship neither of them thought would come to fruition.

As weeks turned into months, Soobin found himself somehow falling more in love with Yeonjun. He had already adored so many things about the other before they even gathered the courage to actually talk, but being able to so intimate with him had given the opportunity to really know him. New things he found to love about Yeonjun was how after their make out sessions the boy would always insist on cuddling his head into the crook of Soobin's neck, how he would always stare at Soobin like he was his whole world anytime they were together and especially on date nights, how he never pushed for anything more than Soobin was willing to give, and definitely how just getting a flirty text at 1 am in the morning was enough to make a giant smile spread onto his face and look forward to seeing Yeonjun again to kiss every inch of his face.

It was quite scary how much he loved Yeonjun's entire being, and usually because of his shy and awkward personality he would run away from what scared him. He had doubts in the beginning, self-deprecating thoughts knocking out any good ones. But while it was scary, it was also just so easy to push his fears to the depths of his mind and melt in the love Yeonjun gave back to him.

Their level of intimacy stayed at kissing passionately in one of their beds for a while, them slowly working up to slight touches underneath the shirt and the languid rolling of their hips together if they were feeling brave enough. Yeonjun had been Soobin's first in all things they had done and for the most part he had wanted to go slow, wanted to bask in simple kisses and sometimes more intimate touches because he knew Yeonjun was patient and would wait until he was ready. Every now and then he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, feel like he was only thinking of his needs.

He did eventually want to give his first time to Yeonjun, that he was more than sure on, it was just a factor of when. And if he was actually going to be able to bring it up himself. He knew his shyness was going to get in the way, just blushing from thinking about it alone. He wished he was more courageous at times like this. He cursed the universe for making him the most awkward person on Earth.

Soobin looked at himself in the mirror as he made sure he looked okay. He was about to head to Yeonjun's house to watch a movie together like they had been doing for the past several Saturday nights. Yeonjun's parents were always away on work during the weekends, giving them plenty of alone time with no worry of anyone walking in on whatever they'd end up doing. Yeonjun always seemed to take advantage of that fact, not that Soobin was complaining. For tonight he had put on a white T-shirt with a beige cardigan and blue jeans. He wasn't the most fashionable person and often just put anything that felt comfortable enough on, the complete opposite of Yeonjun's amazing sense of fashion. They could be doing the most mundane thing ever and Yeonjun would still stand out because of his outfits. To say he looked good in everything he put on was a understatement. Soobin was frankly sure that even if he saw Yeonjun wearing the most hideous outfit ever, his lover would still look breathtakingly handsome. Not that he would ever put on something hideous in the first place. He took pride in his clothes like they were his children, something Soobin found very cute.

He hummed and grabbed his keys and bag, practically running out the door as his excitedness built over getting to see Yeonjun again after a long 28 hours.

He was currently sitting on the floor of Yeonjun's living room, eyes trained on the movie in front of him. It was quite hard to really pay attention to it when Yeonjun was resting his head on his shoulder, breath fanning his neck, hands intertwined, and legs tangled. It was like they were fighting to see how much impossibly closer they could get, leaving his heart in mayhem. He wanted the movie to end as soon as possible, the desire to drink Yeonjun in entirely becoming stronger by the minute. He didn't even really understand what was happening on the screen as his thoughts filled with nothing but Yeonjun. 

It seemed like hours had passed when the ending credits finally started to roll, eyes finally giving in as they fell on Yeonjun who was surprisingly staring back up at him. The older's eyes instantly lit up when they made eye contact, a toothy smile adorning his face that was glowing because of the light from the TV. He looked stunning and it made Soobin's heart swell with adoration. He returned Yeonjun's smile and leaned down to peck his lips.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin bit his bottom lip and side-glanced as he weighed telling Yeonjun the truth or making up a review like he had actually paid attention to anything other than his boyfriend.

"Honestly....I wasn't really watching...the movie." He stuttered.

Yeonjun cocked an eyebrow and then smirked. Soobin didn't doubt that he knew why, knowing Yeonjun's signature smirk like the back of his hand. 

"Where was your mind then hmm?"

Soobin breathed out a tiny laugh and then pouted, "Do I have to say it?" Yeonjun nodded enthusiastically, "Okay fine....I was too busy thinking about....well....y-you."

In one swift motion Yeonjun was straddling Soobin's lap and leaning up to kiss him. Their lips met sweet and soft at first before dwelving into Soobin exploring the depth of Yeonjun's mouth. Soobin's hands that had been resting on Yeonjun's shoulders made their way down to his hips, gripping them to ground himself. Their crotches were perfectly lined up and every time the older pressed himself more up onto Soobin, shivers from the familiar friction shot up his spine. It was going like most of their makeout sessions but tonight was feeling different. The air was more thick and Soobin's body felt more sensitive. He knew that if this went on he wasn't going to get lost in chasing a high, and before anything he wanted to talk about how far he wanted to go with Yeonjun.

Hesitantly he detached their lips, a string of spit the only thing keeping them connected, his hands rubbing up and down Yeonjun's back before resting them again on his hips. Yeonjun simply pouted and whispered, "Why'd you stop?"

"I want to talk to you about something....important." Soobin said lowly. The words rolled off his lips a little more seriously than he intended as Yeonjun's playful pout turned into a straight frown.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Soobin shook his head violently and immediately started explaining, wanting to wash the frown off his precious boyfriend's face, "No of course not. You could never do anything wrong! I just...lately I've wanted to do more...like with intimate stuff I mean. Y-You know....more than what we do already...like...uh.."

Yeonjun's mouth hung open, an unreadable emotion reaching his eyes as Soobin became flustered at the admission. He was surprised he had even brung it up to begin with, as he hadn't planned on having this conversation tonight. 

The silence between them drew on for a couple of seconds and Soobin began to think that he had made a mistake. Just the fact alone that Yeonjun wasn't smiling made his heart and eyes sting. 

Maybe he was stupid for thinking Yeonjun would want to do that with him. Maybe Yeonjun felt completely uncomfortable with discussing it so early in their relationship. After all, they had only been dating for a couple months and maybe Yeonjun needed more time than that before he was ready to even think about progressing. In the back of his mind he knew he was just being self-conscious and knowing Yeonjun, he would never treat anything in their relationship like it was too fast, but the thoughts kept coming. His inability to push them away this time made hate for himself bubble up in the form of gathering tears. This made Yeonjun visibly panic, hands cupping Soobin's face as he cooed, "Don't cry Binnie I'm sorry. I was just surprised to hear you say that is all."

Soobin sniffled as the tears began to pour over. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around him in an embrace as he whispered words of comfort. They stayed like that for a while, until Soobin finally began to calm his sobs and the shaking of his body.

He felt Yeonjun wipe away his remaining tears with a tissue, Soobin noticing that the other's eyes were wet themselves. He felt stupid and regretful that he had made them that way over something that was probably so trivial. This wasn't how he wanted to do things. He wanted to be the brave one for a change and all it did was bite him in the ass. So many changing feelings as he also started to feel embarrassed and small under Yeonjun's gentle gaze and touch. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave out a weak chuckle that ended up just sounding like broken.

"I'm sorry...I don't even know why I..." Soobin leaned back against the couch and sniffled. Yeonjun, who was still straddling his lap, leaned forward as he placed a quick peck to his lips. "Don't apologize Soobin. Just...talk to me okay? What's wrong?"

Soobin sighed and peered into Yeonjun's eyes as he told him about his insecurities he had kept hidden. Yeonjun listened to him and didn't say anything before he was sure Soobin was finished talking. 

"I'm glad you told me Soobin. But you need to understand something okay?" Yeonjun's expression turned serious and Soobin almost flinched at his strict gaze.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Everything about you is just so amazing I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you. So please, don't ever feel like you're not enough for me or that you're being selfish. I want to do more intimate things with you too and I was more than okay with waiting until you're ready. After all your body isn't the only thing I like about you."

Soobin crushed Yeonjun in a bruising hug, smushing his face into the older's shoulder as he began to cry again but this time from feeling an overwhelming sense of pure love. And without thinking he choked out, "I love you so much Yeonjun-hyung."

Yeonjun 's breath hitched and then he turned Soobin's face to kiss him roughly. His smaller hands ran through Soobin's long locks, tugging at them slightly making the younger whine. Soobin's hands landed on Yeonjun's ass, not being able to resist squeezing them and reveling in the feeling and sound of a moan against his lips.

Not long after both of them are stripped and laying on Yeonjun's bed, the older filled to the brim with everything Soobin had to give him. He stares down at the younger with nothing but love in his eyes and smile, watching as Soobin's mouth gapes open and a dribble of drool rolls down his chin. He gives himself time to adjust before he gives Soobin the 'go' signal once the slight sting turns into pleasure. Soobin's hips snap up and his hand wraps around Yeonjun's dick, pumping slowly. This earns a choked out moan from them both as the slapping sound of skin on skin fills the room. Yeonjun can already feel the coil of heat in his stomach, but he doesn't want this to end so quickly. Right when he's about to ask Soobin to change positions, the cock inside him reaches a sweet spot and he's throwing his head back with widened eyes. 

He can practically hear Soobin smirk as he keeps pounding into that one spot, also quickening his pumping on his throbbing member. It all feels like too much and he's sure he's gonna reach his limit any second now.

"S-Soobin....I'm so close..." He choked out between broken whines. 

"Then cum for me Hyung." Soobin says in a husky deep voice Yeonjun has never heard before. It's enough to have him spilling into Soobin's hand, his vision going white and exhaustion soon taking over. He slumps down on Soobin's body, letting the other chase his own orgasm. His previous deep voice is replaced by high pitched mewls as he approaches the edge, the thought of emptying himself inside encouraging him to reach it. His hips stutter and slow as he finally cums inside of Yeonjun, panting as he tries to come down and running his fingers through Yeonjun's hair.

They lay their together in comfortable silence before Yeonjun pulls off of Soobin's dick, wincing as he feels cum seeping out of his hole. They give themselves a second before they agree to take a bath and wash the sheets before they fall asleep.

Within minutes Yeonjun is sitting against Soobin in the warm water, sighing happily as he feels arms wrap around his. He peers up at him and smiles.

"I love you too."


	7. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniez - "they're from rival schools and are the captain of their respective team and have a very strong rivalry between them but they can't help but admire and notice things about each other which irritates them because they start to constantly think about them."
> 
> Finally I have time to write! My family is safe from the fires, I've taken some time to recover and I'm excited to start writing again! Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!

_Yeonjun sucked on his bottom lip as he gazed at the tall boy standing at the front of the classroom. A transfer student from a couple towns down. With a wide dimpled smile and rosy cheeks, lips taking the shape of a small rabbit's mouth, gorgeous brown eyes, long fit legs, a well formed torso covered by a neatly ironed uniform, and a voice soft and delicate, the boy introduced himself as Choi Soobin. His heart hammered in his chest and a warm feeling spread throughout as he practically drooled in his seat at the handsome stranger entering his space as he was placed in front of him._

_The boy turned to put his bag on the ground near his chair and their eyes met for a split second. Soobin smiled shyly and Yeonjun smiled shyly back._

_"I look forward to being seatmates." He said confidently. Soobin's lips turned upwards even more and he nodded, turning back around to face the front. Yeonjun got a good view of his neck, red blooming._

_The following week went by fast as him and Soobin continued to share small glances and start short lived conversations. Soobin seemed like a sweet boy and Yeonjun couldn't deny he was slightly smitten with him. They never really had any big interactions but it was the small ones that could make his day. The 'good mornings' and 'see you tomorrows'. At one point they had even shared a textbook when Yeonjun forgot to bring his. He had gotten a good look at Soobin's facial features that day and he had hardly been able to focus on reading because of the beauty in front of him._

_Friday rolled around and it was finally time for Yeonjun's favorite part of the week, his dance group meeting and practice. He entered the room with excitement, always the first one there. He was very focused on getting down his upcoming routines for the dance festival at the end of the year, his goal to impress the current captain enough to earn his spot as a candidate for next year's captain. He was confident in his abilities and his chances of being picked. He had managed to keep the role as the main dancer since he started in his freshman year and knew the current captain acknowledged his obvious skill compared to the others in the group. And ultimately it was all for his future goal to get into the dance program at Korea National University of Arts._

_He pulled up his sleeves and walked towards the boom box as he was going to go over one of his pieces. He was interrupted however by the door swinging open loudly, making him turn his head to see which one of the group members it was. He was surprised to find Soobin standing at the entrance, eyes wide._

_"Oh, hello Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin said quietly. He entered the room and went to put his bag down next to Yeonjun's. The older raised his eyebrow in questioning once Soobin turned back around to face him. "I was part of a dance team at my old school and I was happy to find out this one had a dance team as well."_

_Yeonjun hummed and shot a toothy smile towards him. "Did you audition already?"_

_"Yeah I auditioned earlier this week."_

_Yeonjun glanced up at the clock as other members started to pile into the room. He figured he would just go over his individual piece after practice instead. He was interested to see Soobin's abilities and how good they were to get himself a spot so fast._

_To say that Soobin was good was an understatement. He was actually really really good. His dance moves were powerful and he hit every one of them with such accuracy. He was quick to pick up on choreo too. Yeonjun was surprised to find that despite his height, obviously becoming the tallest in the room once everyone was together, it didn't make his dancing awkward. He was perfect at making sure his long limbs added to the dance rather than take away from it. Yeonjun was thoroughly impressed and at the same time felt the tiniest bit threatened. No one in the team besides the captain had been able to match his skill level, but now there was another person and he didn't know if he liked that._

_The practice ended with Soobin getting nothing but praises from the group and its leader pulling him aside to seemingly do the same, making the taller blush and become flustered as they engaged in a hushed conversation._

_The leader pat Soobin on the back and followed another member out of the room for the day once they were done, not without giving a wink Yeonjun's way first. Soobin drew in a deep breath and then turned to Yeonjun with a giant smile plastered on his face. It almost knocked the wind out of Yeonjun from how bright it was. He managed to smile back and walked up to the taller._

_"You're really good Soobin-ah! I'm glad we have you as part of the team now. You have a lot of potential to be one of the main dancers next year. I know if I get the captain role I'll definitely put you as one." Yeonjun said proudly. While he couldn't lie that he was slightly threatened by his new acquaintance, there was no point in being anything but unwelcoming. He could definitely benefit from being on good terms with the other, in more ways than one._

_Soobin's lips formed into a thin line, his hand going behind his head to scratch his neck. "Actually I had something else in mind than just being a main dancer..."_

_Yeonjun's eyebrows knit together. The taller sighed and then let his hand fall to his side as he sucked in another breath and exhaled, "I want to try out for captain too."_

_A beat of silence and then,_

_ "Excuse me!?" Yeonjun nearly shouted. _

_ The taller boy frowned down at him as he repeated what he had said before. _

_ "I said I want to try out for the role of captain...I know you're already trying out for it but I had already been aiming for it on my past team. And even though I moved I don't want to just give up. So since I'm on this team now, I want to at least try for the position." _

_ Yeonjun snorted and put his hands on his hips, shooting the other a glare. Who did this guy think he was, showing up and just deciding to try and take his high school dream away from him? To hell if this boy thought he could just come in and mess it all up. He felt stupid for checking him out the moment he strutted into the classroom earlier that morning with his wide dimpled smile and gorgeous brown eyes and long muscular legs that could probably crush him in his sleep. _

_ "How about you just..I don't know..not try out and let me worry about the whole captain thing?" _

_ The taller chuckled and Yeonjun hated the way it made his heart thump faster than usual. He huffed and stomped to the back of the room to grab his stuff, ignoring the others continuous laughter. He made a point to grab everything angrily and mumbled curses under his breath.  _

_ "Come on Yeonjun-hyung, its not that big of a deal. I promise it'll be a fair fight." He called out after containing himself. If Yeonjun had been paying attention he might've noticed the desperation in the other's voice._

_ Yeonjun rushed out the room, annoyance spiking. Fair fight his ass. _

__

After that, Yeonjun was anything but nice to Soobin. At first the taller had ignored his loud angered actions towards him, but eventually he started to fight back with matched attitude. They had fought tooth and nail against each other for the whole rest of the year, and then just as sudden as he showed up, he left. When Yeonjun walked through the entrance of the practice room on the last day of sophomore year, he was greeted with the news that Soobin was transferring to another school for an unknown reason and joining the opposing team that they had always been butting heads with at competitions. He ignored his slight concern over the sudden transfer only to completely forget about it once the captain let him know personally that Yeonjun had been chosen to take over for him next year and until he graduated.

It also took him a while to push away the way he kind of missed having Soobin around to argue with. After that first week what had been a sweet relationship turned into something bitter. There were days where Yeonjun would question if he had been in the wrong and days where he would scoff and convince himself that he hadn't been. It was too hard to think that he had become a nasty person because of jealousy. Too hard to think of what their little conversations could've led to had he not acted out without thinking.

To distract himself he took action in guiding his new team all with one goal in his mind. To get that spot on the team at his dream college. His fire was fueled when he caught wind of the Soobin becoming the other team's captain and he would rather die than lose to him even once before they inevitably graduated and passed the torch onto  someone else. 

Once competition season had started, both teams constantly met up to challenge each other. Each time he saw Soobin they'd both be at each other's throats behind both team's backs as they took turns winning. Whoever ended up winning, they'd brag and make a promise to do the same next time only for the latter to win. And it just went back and forth for that whole year. 

That led to now. Tonight being yet another competition for the two groups set up by the schools.  Apparently this match was meant to be more of a warm up than an actual competition, but that didn't mean Yeonjun was gonna treat it like one. Even in warm up there was no way his pride would allow his team to slack off and be beaten by the others. He hoped even that tonight would scare Soobin out of his wits and send him home shaking in his shoes. How he would find so much joy seeing such a sight.

Though knowing Soobin, the boy would probably just shoot back with some snarky comment and come back stronger than before somehow next time.  Soobin was by no means a wimp in the face of Yeonjun's adversity, something he couldn't deny riled him up in a way he didn't quite understand.

"I'm just...greeting our competition.  What's wrong with that?" Yeonjun said as he peered over the gate at the school entrance. He had been standing here for the past 30 minutes waiting to greet their rivals, wanting to do so before they stepped foot on his territory.He was ready to pounce at any sight of Soobin's puffy brown hair bouncing as he strutted down the sidewalk with his sad excuse for a team trailing behind him. 

Beomgyu, Yeonjun's best friend since middle school and fellow member of the team, sighed and shook his head, "Honestly hyung, you're impossible."

Yeonjun clicked his tongue and shook his head with a knowing smirk on his face. He knew he was probably the only one that knew just how snarky Soobin actually was, since he loved to act like an angel in front of everyone else. He would kill just to have other people find out what a conniving asshole the other was. Unfortunately Beomgyu was among those who thought Soobin could do no wrong.

A few more minutes passed by before he finally spotted the familiar auburn hair sweeping across the top of the gate and it seemed like forever until the younger rounded the corner, the sight of him almost sending Yeonjun spiraling. The eyes that were normally lit up bright with a mischievous light was replaced with dark circles and dull orbs.  His normally pink flushed cheeks were now pale.  His normally upturned lips were now turned down in a scowl.  And his hair was an absolute mess rather than the usual neatness. Never had he seen Soobin looking so....not Soobin. Even though he was determined to not care, to say he wasn't just a little bit concerned would be a lie.

Still he kept his demeanor the same. He didn't spend all day preparing for this battle just to be swayed by a small change of appearance.

Their eyes met as he walked closer and for once Yeonjun's glare wasn't returned, though he tried not to be too affected by it. 

"Well welcome back. You haven't been here in what....a year?" He asked snarkily.

Soobin raised one of his eyebrows and gave him an unamused look. Usually he would shoot back with his classic condescending laugh or comment. Yeonjun was getting more confused by the minute with this new behavior. The worry he pushed down started to rise and for a second he considered dialing his attempts at pissing the other off down. 

"About." Soobin said, voice barely above a whisper. He turned and bowed to Beomgyu before walking past both of them with his team trailing behind. Yeonjun watched him walk towards the entrance with his eyes squinted. He didn't know why his depressing attitude was bothering him so much, rather if anything he should've been glad to see his rival in such low spirits. But for some reason his heart hurt and curiosity peeked. 

"Well damn he looked like shit." Beomgyu quipped. 

Yeonjun sighed heavily and pursed his lips as he followed behind Soobin's team with his friend. He had a feeling today wasn't going to be as fun as he'd hoped.

The more time passed, the more concerned Yeonjun seemed to get. Their warm up rounds went pretty smoothly and despite the younger's obviously sour mood, he unsurprisingly gave his all. Yeonjun would never admit it out loud, but there was no doubt that no matter what he always put his all into dancing. He remembered when Soobin had even competed while sick. The boy had determination that was for sure.

Yeonjun sat in the middle row of the auditorium they had practiced in and watched as the opposing team performed their last number for the day. It was a sub unit made up of just 2 members that were in their sophomore year, one almost being Soobin's height and the other having very distinct facial features. They were pretty good for their year, though it was obvious they still needed work in some areas. But if they kept practicing it seemed like it would be easy for them to become solid dancers. Most of Soobin's team was skilled, so most of their competitions were usually close calls. Neither team seemed to be the obvious better one, something Yeonjun had been working on changing since he became captain. If only Soobin hadn't been working as hard doing the same thing and he might've already achieved that by now. He couldn't deny it certainly kept him busy and entertained. 

He took a peek at the side of the stage where Soobin was standing and observing. His stare was hard and concentrated on the two younger members. Whether it was because of his bad mood or taking notes of their mistakes, Yeonjun couldn't tell. 

The dance came to an end and the rest of the members from both teams clapped for the two boys. They bowed and exited the stage, being replaced by Soobin announcing the end of the warm up meet and thanking Yeonjun's team for having them. He instructed his own members to head home in their arranged rides and that he would see them after the weekend. Yeonjun then dismissed his own team and swiftly went to follow after Soobin. He was genuinely worried for the boy's health and decided to check up on him, knowing that if he didn't it would bother him all night. 

He thought he'd been fast enough to catch up to him but it appeared he wasn't as Soobin was no longer backstage. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair defeatingly. Seemed all he could do was just head home and hope that Soobin would be back to his normal self next time they saw each other.

He grabbed his stuff and exited out the door backstage that led to a random hallway in the school. He headed towards the front but stopped at the closest bathroom, deciding to take a quick piss before he hopped in his car and drove the whole 45 minutes it would take to get home in afternoon traffic. 

Upon opening the door, his ears were hit with the sound of someone sniffling. He pursed his lips as a feeling of awkwardness came over him at walking in on someone crying. 

Whoever it was didn't seem to realize that somone else had entered the restroom as their whimpers echoed throughout. Yeonjun slowly made his way to the stall that the sounds were coming from and took a few seconds to decide whether he should ask if they were okay or not before he lightly knocked on the stall door.

"Uh...are you okay in there?" He asked hesitantly. The person inside stopped whimpering and it felt like forever until he heard the person squeak out, "Yeonjun-hyung?"

The stall door suddenly opened and Yeonjun's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

It was Soobin. Eyes red and puffy from crying, nose also colored red and the faint shine of snot underneath his nostrils. Soobin was looking to the side with a prominent frown on his face, eyelashes batting as he tried to hold back more tears.

"Why...why are you alone in a bathroom....crying?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin sniffled and wiped his nose before finally meeting Yeonjun's eyes, his own reflecting sadness in the browness of them. 

"Why do you care?" Soobin spat out harshly. Yeonjun crossed his arms as he became irritable by the other's attitude when he had just asked a simple question, "Well damn I'm not a monster. I think anyone would ask if they saw you looking like this."

Soobin laughed bitterly and shook his head at him. "Don't pretend like you haven't been an asshole to me the whole time. And for no reason too."

"What do you mean 'no reason'? You literally just showed up and tried to steal captain away from me after being on the team for a day. It's not my fault you're an overconfident attention seeker!"

Yeonjun regretted the last words as soon as he said them as he watched Soobin's tears flow over and his frown deepen. The taller wiped his eyes furiously and hiccuped, backing back up in the stall and plopping down onto the toilet.

"Do you really think I wanted this..." He choked out. Yeonjun was filled with guilt as he kneeled down in front of Soobin's shaking body and placed a hand on his knee. Reflecting on his past actions he realized that Soobin never truly did anything wrong. He had just been hateful for something so small. He didn't like to think that he was the jerk in all of this, but that's exactly what he was. Seeing Soobin in such a state had made him realize this and now he wanted to do or say anything to get him back to his old self. 

"I'm sorry Soobin I didn't mean it. You're right, I'm just being an asshole because I was threatened by your talent. I... I'm sorry..."

Soobin looked up at Yeonjun and kept eye contact with him for a short moment before sighing and asked, "Do you want to know why I've moved so much?"

Yeonjun cocked his head to the side and hesitated before giving a slow nod.

"The year I transferred the first time....my parents were going through a separation and they...they were both fighting on who got custody of me. But, rather than fighting because they both wanted me...they fought because they both _didn't_ want me."

Yeonjun's hand tightened its hold on Soobin's knee as the taller choked on his last words.

"For that year I was living with my dad while they were battling over custody, until finally they decided my mother would keep me. So that's why I moved again. I was honestly so mad at first because everything was all fucked up and I tried so hard to act like it didn't bother me...but I-I can't take it anymore! I don't know what I'm doing to make everyone hate me but..but..."

Soobin folded his body in half as sobs escaped past his lips. Yeonjun's heart clenched painfully as without thinking twice, he enveloped Soobin in a crushing hug. His body shook in time with Soobin, his heart breaking by the second. 

"You didn't do anything wrong Soobin. Nothing's wrong with you. If anything, there's something wrong with your parents and....me." He leaned out of the hug and cupped Soobin's face, ignoring the wetness of it as he prepared to be more open than he ever had with himself and the boy in front of him.

"I never hated you. Actually...I've liked you since day one. But I got jealous and I took that out on you and I shouldn't have. And I am...so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Soobin sniffed again, "Really....you like me?"

Yeonjun nodded and smiled sadly. He knew he had blown his chances big time, but if him coming to terms with his feelings helped Soobin even a little it was worth the heartbreak. He was honestly surprised Soobin hadn't punched him in the face yet with how he had treated him the last 2 years. 

A small smile graced Soobin's lips as he hugged Yeonjun again, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other's neck. Yeonjun could feel his face heat up at the action and wrapped his arms around Soobin's body.

"Well you were a major dick but...I would be lying if I said I didn't like you back. And...sometimes it was kinda fun pissing you off so I guess we're even."

Yeonjun bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. 

A comfortable silence between them as they held each other, something they had both wanted to do ever since Soobin had first walked into that classroom and was immediately drawn to the wave of blue hair. Two years of spitefulness was gone and they both guessed that they had some time to make up.

"I hate to ruin the mood but, my team is still gonna kick your ass next week." Yeonjun said with a smirk on his face. Soobin chuckled.

"Sure but as long as you buy me dinner afterwards, I'm fine with that."


	8. Rivals (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut continuation of last chapter. This marks the first time I've written a full sex scene so please understand if its written horribly. I tried my best and I hope its not too bad XD
> 
> Also I bet you'll be pleasantly surprised to find who the top is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yeonjun kept his promise true as he shook hands with Soobin after his team had won tonight's competition. Their smiles lingered along with their grip on each other's hands before they reluctantly let go to say a quick word to their respective groups. 

Just like he had promised to Soobin the week before, he was planning on taking him out for dinner afterwards as their first official date. After that afternoon comforting the taller in the bathroom, they had exchanged phone numbers and kept in contact through a series of flirtatious texts and apologies for how Yeonjun had treated him over the past couple years. The guilt hadn't yet gone away and he was determined to make it up to Soobin no matter how many times he swore he had already forgiven him.

"So...what happened to you hating Soobin's guts?" Beomgyu said smugly as he nudged Yeonjun with his elbow, catching the older ogling Soobin from afar. 

He side-eyed him with a playful glare as he sighed wistfully, "First of all, I didn't hate his guts Gyu. Second of all, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Taehyun by now? I thought you guys were leaving after his number."

After he had gotten back home that day, Beomgyu had messaged him about how he finally mustered up the courage to ask out Taehyun from Soobin's team. He had been crushing on the boy since their first competition and it was fairly obvious his pining was returned. Yeonjun was honestly surprised that he had barely outdone Beomgyu in being oblivious when it came to romance.

Beomgyu blushed and smiled happily, already becoming sappy just hearing the other's name. "He wanted to stay and watch the rest of the competition. RIght now he's saying goodbye to his friends before we leave. What about you and Soobin? You guys doing anything after this?"

Yeonjun hummed and nodded, "Yeah we're going on a date after this too."

Beomgyu gasped dramatically and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yeonjun just shook his head and swatted his friend on the arm. At least they were sappy idiots together.

When Taehyun was seemingly done talking to his friends, he came over and wrapped his arm around Beomgyu's as they walked off to enjoy each other's company. He watched them leave with a grin on his face. He was happy that his best friend's little crush had worked out for him and couldn't help but become a little giddy over both their desired relationships starting at the same time. He was sure they would be caught trying to determine which of the two were the cuter couple in the future.

"Are you ready to go?"

Yeonjun looked up at the handsome boy in front of him, taking in how hot he looked with his hair swept back because of his sweaty forehead. A few tiny beads ran down the side of his face and he was still breathing slightly heavy from exhaustion. And despite his body being obviously tired, his usual bright smile almost said otherwise. God how lucky he was. 

He swallowed down his growing lust and smiled back at him equally as wide. "Let's go."

He took a hold of Soobin's hand and reveled in its warmth as they both giggled on their way out of the auditorium.

They had gone to get dinner at a really nice Korean restaurant, realizing that it was the first time they had really sat down and spent time together in all the two years they knew each other. Yeonjun knew that if he hadn't been such an ass then they could've done this a long time ago. He tried his best to just push down the regret so he could enjoy this time together and make up for what they had been missing out on. They talked about many things. Simple things like what flavor ice cream was their favorite (Soobin had been absolutely disgusted when Yeonjun said his was mint choco), who their favorite dancer was, what got them into dance in the first place, and which subjects in school they excelled at. And then they talked about more intimate subjects, starting with Yeonjun asking how things were at home since Soobin's previous break down. He had been worried that he overstepped a boundary but Soobin didn't seem to mind as he explained.

"Its been okay I guess. My mother is kind of bad at hiding her distaste for the whole custody thing but she's not outright mean to me. She's a perfectly fine mother, it's just...I think she was more worried of the financial struggle of raising a kid by herself even if it's just for a couple more years. That day everything came to a head for me and I needed to just let it out. I'm really glad you walked in. It really helped." Soobin batted his eyelashes at Yeonjun at the end of his answer, his cheeks dusting pink as his lips tugged upwards in a small smile. Yeonjun's heart fluttered and he had to hold everything in him to not just lean over the table and kiss Soobin till he dropped. The taller could do the most minimal of things and it was enough to send his mind into a frenzy. He didn't know how he was gonna survive.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you if even only a little. I just wish that we could've done this sooner. If only I hadn't been so stupid." 

Soobin chuckled and smirked over at him, "Then I'm glad you stopped being stupid Yeonjunie-hyung."

After they had finished both of their dishes, Yeonjun paid to the sound of the younger's sorry attempts of protests. Afterwards Yeonjun drove Soobin to his house, glad that the boy's home was quite a ways away as he didn't want to part just yet. The drive their was filled with laughter and many glances as they tangled their hands together, whispers of what they should do for their next date being the topic of conversation. They ended up deciding on a picnic over the next weekend if it was sunny enough since they wouldn't have a competition to worry about. 

Within what felt like mere minutes, they wer standing besides the front door and staring as they tried to will a goodbye.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Soobin-ah." Yeonjun said sweetly. The glow of the porch light illuminated Soobin's soft features and it was becoming impossible to hold himself back much longer. He could already feel himself inching closer slowly, losing himself in Soobin's beautiful brown eyes that had trapped him the first time they met. Soobin himself was sweeping his eyes all over Yeonjun's face until they eventually landed on his plump lips. 

"I...I had fun tonight to-" 

Yeonjun didn't let him finish as he connected their lips together softly. He could feel Soobin flinch at first and then almost immediately melt into the kiss as their lips moved together. His lips tasted like the strawberry desert they had shared at dinner and Yeonjun was intoxicated by their sweetness.

His hands traveled up Soobin's chest and came to a rest on his broad shoulders, gently pushing until they were right up against the door. Soobin gasped and his lips parted, Yeonjun taking the opportunity to trace his tongue along the taller's bottom lip as he asked for permission to enter. Soobin obliged and opened his mouth further, a soft mewl escaping from his throat as Yeonjun's tongue dived in and carassed his own. The kiss was becoming heated fast and they concluded that they had the same amount of lust to taste the other completely. There was a bit of drool rolling down Yeonjun's chin and he almost whined when he was suddenly pushed back and their lips disconnected. He opened his eyes and drank in how flushed Soobin looked from their make out.

The taller opened his own eyes and bit his lip, appearing like he was thinking about something important before he finally spoke up.

"You know....my mom won't be home tonight. She's staying over at a friend's house this weekend..."

Yeonjun's eyebrows almost shot up as he registered what Soobin was insinuating. He didn't want to jump to conclusions or come off as desperate but he was sure Soobin was basically suggesting-

"So do you...do you want to stay the night?"

Yeonjun pushed Soobin down on the bed, climbing into his lap and straddling him as he kissed him roughly again, hands fisting in the fluffy brown hair he had always wanted to run his fingers through. Their crotches lined up together and each time they brushed against each other it made Yeonjun whimper from the pleasurable friction.

Soobin's lips found their place on Yeonjun's neck, sucking and nipping his way down leaving blotches of purple and red. His hands were working on removing Yeonjun's buttoned shirt, struggling a little because of his attention on the older's collarbone. Yeonjun's hands were now gripping onto the taller's waist as he whined and moaned from Soobin's sweet kisses on his skin. Eventually his shirt was thrown on the floor next to the bed as Soobin then licked a trail from Yeonjun's neck to one of his pink nipples. The older's back arched and he gasped loudly, his hold on Soobin's waist tightening. His dick twitched in interest and he denied himself some relief of palming himself because if Soobin could possibly make him cum untouched then he would allow that. Even if his cock began to ache painfully the more Soobin bit his nipples until they were a dark red. 

He bucked his hips upwards when Soobin began to kiss down his stomach and stopped at his jeans. He looked down in anticipation and his eyes met with Soobin's orbs that were filled with complete utter want. The gaze almost made him cum in his pants alone because of the intensity behind it.

"Hyung, do you...what do you want?" He asked lowly in a tone of voice Yeonjun wasn't familiar with.

He somehow managed a strained smirk as he licked his lips and said unwavering, "I want you."

Soobin breathed out and stripped Yeonjun of his pants, stripping himself afterwards to where they were both in their underwear. Yeonjun marveled at Soobin's well built body, knowing he shouldn't expect any less from a fellow dancer but still savoring the first up close look at his muscles. He couldn't help how he shamelessly checked Soobin out, feeling proud that he finally got a good look at the taller's legs he had lusted after for so long.

"Like what you see?" The taller chuckled out. Yeonjun nodded without thinking twice.

"Always wanted to see you like this." He moaned and with his patience wearing thin he crawled over to Soobin and wrapped his hand around the big bulge in his underwear, earning a guttural moan as he flicked his wrist up and down. A wet spot formed at the tip and his mouth practically watered at the sight and smell of precum. He hooked his fingers around the waist band and pulled down his briefs, eyes sparkling as Soobin's dick popped out and stood up proudly against his abdomen. 

"Hyung you-" Soobin started but was promptly interrupted by Yeonjun swiping his tongue across the tip, pressing small kisses down his length. A hand found its way into his blue locks and he felt it tug forward, a quiet plea to do something more satisfying. He complied as he quickly took Soobin's cock into his mouth, humming around it as he came to realize just how big it was. His own erection was twitching beyond belief and every time he bobbed his head down, the fabric would rub just the right way. It was his first time giving head and there was no way he was going to be able to take Soobin in fully, but he tried his best to make it pleasurable enough. Tongue swirling around the tip and every so often he would swallow around it, Soobin's tugs on his hair getting rougher. He could feel heat coil in his stomach as the friction from his underwear and the taste of Soobin's precum brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum....you should let go Hyung I'm so close..." Soobin whined desperately. Yeonjun ignored him and continued to lick and suck around the head faster as he yearned to taste all of what Soobin had to give. Finally after he grazed the tip with his teeth did Soobin spill into his mouth, and the sensation of cum shooting down his throat caused him to release his own.

He suckled on Soobin's cock until he was sure he had gotten every drop and detached his mouth with an obscene pop. He coughed a little before peering up to see how Soobin looked post-orgasm, but he wasn't able to as he was pushed harshly back down onto the bed and their lips crashed together hungrily.

His own underwear was pulled down to his ankles and Soobin took his softened dick into his giant hand, the manliness of it being enough to bring it back to life.

Soobin stroked it as he practically forced his tongue down Yeonjun's throat, making the older thrust up into his fist and become a mess under his lips. He had never imagined Soobin would be as aggressive as he was being, but it definitely wasn't something he would complain about anytime soon. He could feel his attraction and affection for the other double seeing this new side of him. Maybe it wasn't so out of nowhere, since he had seen many times that Soobin could be just as moody and snarky as Yeonjun himself. 

"Soobin please...I need you.." He whimpered between kisses. He could feel his hole clench around air at the mere thought of Soobin's dick entering it's tight caverns. The taller smiled against his lips, pecking him one last time before he asked Yeonjun to lay on his stomach. He did as he was told and waited patiently as he heard Soobin open one of the drawers of his bedside table. He sucked in a breath as he felt Soobin left his hips up and couldn't help but feel a little shy as his ass was on full show and he heard the opening of a cap that he assumed was attached to lube. The silence and tension in the room thickened as he waited to feel Soobin's touch.

"Hyung let me know if it hurts okay?" Soobin asked softly. Yeonjun could only bring himself to nod and grip the sheets as a cold finger traced his rim. It opened and clenched repeatedly at the blatant teasing and he was about to beg for Soobin to stop when it finally entered him. He had fingered himself before many times but knowing someone else was doing it, and that someone was a boy he really liked, made him feel it so much more. There was a slight uncomfortable sting underneath the pleasure as Soobin added another digit and worked him open, stretching his hole so well he wanted to cry. It wasn't long before Soobin was three fingers in, poking around deep inside him. His dick was dripping precum all over the bed and he knew they would have to wash the sheets after all of this was over but he couldn't bring himself to be even a little guilty. 

While Soobin's fingers were good, it wasn't enough for him. He felt unsatisfied as he pushed his ass down onto the digits inside of him, trying his hardest to get them to touch that one spot he wanted touched most. It was proving difficult and he almost cried out when Soobin removed his fingers and placed the same hand back on his dick to stroke it a couple times before sitting back. He heard the tearing of a condom packet and looked back at Soobin for the first time since he had laid down on his stomach. Soobin's eyes were puffy and his breath labored. His hands were shaking and his dick looked so painfully hard it was almost delicious. He eyed the condom and made up his mind as he said weakly, "Y-You don't need the condom...I'm clean a-and if you are too....I want to feel all of you."

Soobin's head shot up and his eyes widened beyond belief. He visibly gulped and licked his lips before throwing the condom to the side and scrambling to line his cock up to Yeonjun's puckered and aching hole. 

"Honestly hyung...you're gonna kill me."

Yeonjun pushed out a laugh that was replaced by a needy moan as Soobin started to push into him. It was nothing compared to his fingers, the stinging pain being more prominent than before and the pleasure taking a backseat this time. Once Soobin was fully inside, he stilled and let Yeonjun get used to being so full. They stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever before the pain died and the pleasure took a forfront again. Now he was just desperate for Soobin to move.

"It's okay Soobin...you can move now...please."

Soobin huffed and pulled out of him until just his tip was wrapped in Yeonjun's entrance, pushing back in one go and following with shallow thrusts to make sure he didn't hurt his lover. Shallow thrusts turned into a steady pace gradually as encouraged by the older's loudening cries. 

Yeonjun felt so perfectly full and could already feel the heat coil in his stomach again. Soobin's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. He cried out as it all started feeling like too much all at once. He would die of embarrassment if he came so soon but it was looking like a possibility the faster Soobin's thrusts and pumps got.

"Bin...so close...feels so good..so big..."

Soobin's hips snapped harder as his own orgasm was creeping up on him hearing Yeonjun sounding so fucked out. He pushed Yeonjun's ass down and at the new angle he was able to hit Yeonjun's prostate head on. 

Every time he hit it, tears escaped Yeonjun's eyes and his vision was fading to white. Unbelievable pleasure overwhelmed him as he spilled onto the sheets, body going slack and almost shuddering from overstimulation as Soobin quickened his thrusts to reach the edge. After just a couple more he was cumming inside of Yeonjun, the older whimpering at the warmth of being filled with Soobin's seed. 

Soobin pulled out and flopped down onto the bed bedsides Yeonjun, their eyes meeting and smiles greeting each other. He switched onto his side and threw an arm around Yeonjun's shoulder, bringing him close to kiss him lazily. 

"Hey Soobin-ah..."

"Yeah?"

Yeonjun nuzzled his face into Soobin's chest and smiled mischievously.

"How about next time we put our rivalry to use hmm?"

"...What!?"


	9. Coffee and the Urges it Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cindy - "Can you write a fic where Soobin is bold and confident gay while Yeonjun is shy and panicked gay? Basically the opposite of what they really are because I think it will be cute and I want something different than the common bold yeonjun shy soobin ones."
> 
> Confident Soobin is underrated so I gladly picked this up! Just this one I added my own little twist to it. Hope you guys enjoy!

Yeonjun stood in line, heart thumping hard as he neared the counter where the cutest barista awaited him. Each morning this process would repeat itself.

He would drive to this coffee shop, hands sweaty with their hold on the steering wheel and his mind trying to decide whether he was finally going to pluck up the courage to ask the cute boy always at the register for his number. Once he actually got there, his nervousness would betray him and he'd just end up a stuttered mess as he struggled through his usual order. He'd end up ordering one of their lemon loafs and a cup of hot Chai Tea even if he wanted to try something new because heaven forbid he spend any more time up there that would risk him embarrassing himself. The cute barista (Soobin was his name based on his name tag) would give him one of his beautiful smiles and tell him to have a good day, the interaction ending at just that.

The coffee shop would always be full with many customers, especially on a weekday like today since most people had work or school after their coffee fix. There weren't a lot of seats but the few that there were would always be full. However, today it seemed like the world wanted to fuck him over more than usual as every single customer took their order to-go. Which meant that since Yeonjun was currently the last one in line, Soobin was the only one working, and if the person in front of him took their's to-go, he would be sitting in the shop alone. With the cute barista. **Alone**.

And of course as if the universe knew exactly what he didn't want, he heard the customer in fron of him ask for their's to-go. He closed his eyes in exasperation and internally groaned. Panic was an emotion flooding his systems at the mere thought of being alone in shop with the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen.

See, Soobin was not simply a 'cute barista'. No.

Soobin was the hottest person on the planet. 

He was attractively tall, a trait Yeonjun was very much a fan of, with legs long and fit that Yeonjun wondered what it would be like to be trapped underneath them. Arms buff and muscular that he wondered what it would be like to be held by them as writhed on his bedsheets from their power. A tiny waist that his high-waisted jeans hugged snugly, making his perfectly sculptured ass stand out. His forehead was covered by a sweep of black hair that was bouncy and the healthiest looking thing on Earth. Eyes a dark brown that crinkled up into crescent moons when he smiled or laughed. The cutest little button nose. Lips that reminded him of the mouth of a bunny, pink and plump. And of course his dimples.

**THE DIMPLES!**

Every time he even saw a glimpse of Soobin, he was putty on the spot. He had never even imagined being so taken to someone before, so desperate to get someone in the sheets as much as he did Soobin.

Even now he was staring at the barista from behind the customer talking to him. He didn't really know what they were saying as his mind and focus was on watching Soobin beautifully smile and chuckle at a joke he assumed. If only he could make Soobin laugh or smile like that outside of the whole customer service shit. Maybe if he ever stopped being a huge pussy that could happen, but it had been weeks since he decided to ask for the boy's number and he still hadn't followed through. His teasing friends would never let him live that down so it was something that would remain bugging him probably till the end of time. At this point he had given up, because Soobin just made it impossible.

"Sir, I can get you up here if you're ready."

Yeonjun jolted out of his trance with widened eyes and reddening cheeks. He glanced around noticing that the other previous customer was nowhere in sight, long gone for he didn't know how long. He hoped to the heaven's above that he hadn't stood there like an idiot for more than a minute. Already fucking up and he didn't even order yet.

He stepped up bashfully and looked up at the menu, another day of wanting to try something new though he knew he would just order the same thing like always.

"Do you want your usual?" He heard Soobin say. Yeonjun's eyes snapped to the beauty in surprise. Soobin had never asked him that, let alone he didn't even know Soobin was aware he had a usual. 

His mouth gaped open for a second, knowing he looked like a blubbering fish. Soobin cocked an eyebrow as his lips twitched upwards, clearly amused by his stupefied state, "A Chai Tea and Lemon Loaf?"

Yeonjun without thinking squeaked out, "No!"

Soobin's upward formed lips turned downward and he saw the taller's finger's thrum against the counter as he clearly became worried that he had upset him. That was the last thing Yeonjun wanted so he quickly tried to rectify the situation with, "I-I mean..uh I wanted to try something new today. But I don't know what...sorry..."

Soobin went back to smiling happily as he turned to the side to look up at the menu board. He seemed lost in thought as his eyes shifted every which way, licking his bottom lip every other second which made Yeonjun's thoughts turn slightly less innocent as he tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at the boy's lips while waiting. It was proving harder than he thought as he failed to notice Soobin turning back to face him, a knowing smirk growing after just a glance at Yeonjun's line of sight. 

His eyes were still trained on the ample, now-reddened from being wet by his tongue, flesh as the taller's bottom lip sucked into his mouth and was bit down onto harshly. Yeonjun could feel sweat form at his temple as he practically drooled over the action.

"How about I just surprise you with something based on your usual? If that's okay with you?" Soobin asked sweetly. Yeonjun absentmindedly nodded, digging out his wallet as Soobin punched his surprise order into the system.

"How much?" He asked with his voice more stable than he thought he was capable of in the other's presence.

Soobin immediately shook his head and shot him the biggest smile he had seen from the boy, making his heart swoon. "Don't worry about it, it's on me."

Yeonjun's eyes widened for the second time that day, "W-Why? Its okay you don't have to do th-"

"I want to. Maybe..." Soobin cut him off but didn't finish his own sentence. He winked at Yeonjun, leaving him stunned, and continued with words that could actually kill him, "...you can make it up to me." 

And with that the barista walked away from register and started preparing his order. Yeonjun managed to walk over to a table in a daze, not registering when one Soobin came from behind the counter to do something at the front before returning to his station. He was still running Soobin's last words through his brain, trying to decipher if those words meant what he thought, what he hoped, they meant. He felt like he could be dreaming this whole thing up. What were the odds that today he was gifted alone time with the boy he had been enamored by for so long, carried a different exchange with said boy, and had been possibly flirted with by said boy. In all his years of living his luck had never been the best, but now it had switched on its head and it sent his mind tumbling in excitement and doubt.

Mere minutes later, a plate with a cinnamon coffee cake and a steaming hot drink was placed on his table. He peered up at Soobin and almost shivered under his sickeningly sweet crescent eyes.

"Here you go. Our signature coffee cake and Dolce Chai Tea Latte. Just for you, whos name I do not possess." With his last words he said them wistfully, Yeonjun not understanding why until a beat later.

He blushed and looked down at his specially crafted treat, voice barely more than a whisper, "Yeonjun."

Soobin giggled and let his name roll off his tongue, "Yeonjun. It fits you."

Yeonjun smiled and experimentally taking a sip of his drink and relaxing at the warmth and sweetness. It was still a familiar taste but the Dolce syrup added a punch to it, and taking a bite of the coffee cake made him realize how well it went with it. Usually he would have to eat the lemon loaf later in the visit because the Chai left a weird taste in his mouth and it would mess with the taste of the loaf, but the food this time made the drink better. He hummed and sunk back in his seat, fluttering his eyes up to Soobin who had been watching him.

"I wish I had tried this sooner. This is perfect thank you Soobin-ssi." 

Soobin huffed out a playful sigh at the honorific. "Please it's Soobin. I'm pretty sure I'm younger than you."

Yeonjun batted his eyelashes daringly, "There's no way...not with...uh..." He realized what he was about to say and stopped before it could leave his mouth. As much as he was sure Soobin had flirted with him earlier, he still didn't have enough courage to be so blunt in his own flirting. Too many thoughts of what if's swam around his head.

Soobin smirked and ran a hand through his hair before abruptly leaning over the table, hands planted on either side to balance himself and leaning in just a breath away from Yeonjun's face. His body instantly heated up and he leaned backwards in his chair to make room between them. He could feel Soobin's little puffs of air fanning over his lips. 

"You know I can think of one way for you to repay me." He cooed. Yeonjun gulped down his nerves and answered his teasing, "And what way is that?"

Soobin began to close the distance, Yeonjun closing his eyes in thrilling anticipation. He waited to feel the connection of their lips. He waited and waited until the wait became annoying. He cracked an eye open and was startled to see Soobin still looking at him, just this time hungrily. He was starting to become confused before Soobin leaned his head over to hover his lips over Yeonjun's ear and whispered seductively, "If you come to the back you can find out."

Those words went straight to his groin, his dick springing to life in his tight jeans. Soobin just chuckled and strutted to the back of the store, swaying his hips with each step as if he knew that would send Yeonjun rushing after him, which it did.

He stopped at the door Soobin had just gone into, looking around the coffee shop to make sure no one was coming in, almost snickering when noticing that the open sign had been turned over to closed. 

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was about to happen once he walked into the back room and swung the door open. Once it shut with thud, he was pushed backwards as a pair of lips landed on his own. It took him a moment to process that Soobin was kissing him greedily before he started to kiss back. 

The kiss was aggressive and rough, tongues clashing as he fought for some form of dominance but that was proving near impossible because the way Soobin worked his lips and tongue was going to drown him. He knew this was absolutely insane, making out with his favorite barista in the back room of the shop, but it turned him on to no end. His dick was pulsing in his pants, making him whimper as he craved for any friction. He rubbed his crotch on the leg between his thighs and gasped as pleasure shot up his spine.

Soobin ended the kiss with a hard tug on Yeonjun's bottom lip. He smirked down at Yeonjun's rocking hips and placed his hands on them to stop his movements. Yeonjun whined and tried with all his might to keep moving his hips but it was proving futile with Soobin's strength.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" 

Yeonjun pursed his lips into a pout and almost let it fall when it only made Soobin grip his hips tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Soobin said with a bit of mischievousness to his voice. Yeonjun watched as Soobin dropped to his knees and started to unzip his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and then cupping Yeonjun's hard length with his large hand.

Yeonjun shivered and threw his head back against the door. Soobin's hand stroked him a couple times and then in one swift motion he yanked Yeonjun's underwear down and marveled at his cock bouncing out. Yeonjun's face flushed red as he felt the cold air hit his stomach and length, almost feeling proud that Soobin was looking at his dick like it was a piece of artwork. 

A startled moan left his lips when Soobin's plump lips took in his cock, tongue swirling around the tip. He bobbed his head, not afraid to take the whole thing into his wet cavern as the head hit the back of his throat. He stilled for a second, warming his dick before he resumed his hungry bobbing. One of Yeonjun's hands tugged at Soobin's locks as he tried to ground himself. Little whines and moans and the lewd sound of slurping filled the backroom, making Yeonjun's head spin. A heat coiled in his stomach as his hold on the taller's hair tightened.

"Soo...Soobin...if you don't stop..."

He could feel Soobin smile on his cock as he stopped with one last long suck. He detached himself and stood back up to crash their lips together again. Yeonjun could taste the saltiness of his own precum on his tongue and while any other time he might've been grossed out, with Soobin he savored it. Though he couldn't help but feel disappointment at his orgasm being ripped away from him. His cock was so hard it was slightly painful, and if he wasn't so flustered he'd beg Soobin to do something about it and soon. Instead he bucked his hips up in an attempt to rub his length on Soobin's thigh like he had done earlier. Unfortunately the other's thighs weren't close enough and it made tears sting his eyes. He was becoming desperate for release.

Soobin stepped away from Yeonjun and started to strip his own pants off, Yeonjun doing the same so his legs weren't restricted. After both of them had gotten rid of all their clothes, piling them on the floor, Soobin pushed Yeonjun on his back onto the cold tiled floor and straddled him.

"I got myself all ready for you today. Made sure I stretched my hole enough to take in your dick. I knew it was going to be big."

Yeonjun almost came from his words alone, not being able to help but stare at Soobin's exposed cock and hole that was pink and wet, making it obvious that Soobin had indeed fingered himself in preparation for Yeonjun's cock. His mouth practically watered as he thought of what Soobin looked like fucking down onto his fingers as he thought about Yeonjun. 

Soobin angled his hole to align with Yeonjun's leaking dick, smirking at the older as he sunk down onto it in one go. Yeonjun cried out as his dick pumped out a few spurts of cum at the immediate feeling of being smothered by Soobin's tight heat. Soobin chuckled brokenly as he teased, "Wow came already? It makes me kind of happy that being inside me gets that result. Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere until we cum together."

And with that, without mercy, Soobin swiveled his hips and smirked as Yeonjun whimpered because of how sensitive he was. He started to bounce up and down on his dick, loud moans escaping his lips as he seemed to refuse to hold himself back. Yeonjun laid there, basking in pleasure as his length hardened again within seconds. Eventually he decided to thrust up into Soobin shallowly, making the other's moans turn into cries.

"Fuck Yeonjun....your cock feels so good...So big for me...you like fucking me this much huh? Love my wet hole so much?" Soobin said between thrusts. Yeonjun didn't answer with his words but answered by slamming into Soobin more furiously. His dick was going in so deep, his balls slapping against Soobin's ass making obscene sounds of skin on skin. 

He could feel heat coil in his stomach again and feel his dick swelling as it prepared to release more cum. He let one of his hands wrap around Soobin's throbbing cock, flicking his wrist up and down in time with his thrusts. Soobin's hips started to stutter and with one last hard thrust that hit the teller's prostate head on, he spilled all over Yeonjun's hands with a choked out sob. It didn't take Yeonjun long to follow him into a pleasurable bliss as he filled Soobin up with his seed.

Soobin slowly got off Yeonjun's cock and slumped down onto the floor next to him, wincing as Yeonjun's cum dribbled down his thighs. The only sounds left in the room was both of their heaving breathing.

Yeonjun closed his eyes and smiled wide, sated and happy that he had just gotten fucked in the back of a coffee shop with the boy he had been obsessed with since forever. Life couldn't have been better.

"Yeonjun-hyung, that was really hot. Next time we should do it in your dance practice room." Soobin said as he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's body. 

Yeonjun turned his head to place a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. 

"You topping from the bottom was one of the sexiest things I've ever experienced. You should do it more often." 

Soobin laughed and then grimaced as he said sadly, "Okay but let's agree to never do it at my workplace again. My apron got my cum on it and it won't wash out."

Yeonjun laughed this time and ruffled his boyfriend's soft hair. Soobin kissed him on the cheek and rested his head on the older's shoulder, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows up at him.

"You know I never did finish sucking your dick dry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay to the comeback announcement!! Already preordered the albums and they are so pretty!! TXT never disappoints with their packaging and I can't wait to see what they have in store for us! Stream CYSM and Run Away yall XD


	10. Another Chapter For Prompts

Sorry that this is not a legit chapter but I have a reason for that. The next prompt I'm writing up is super long, my longest yet for sure, and it will take a couple days to complete. In the meantime, I'm starting to run out of prompts soooo if you guys have any more up your sleeve please leave them down below! I might even upload a short chapter before the long one depending on what prompts I get. You all have been so creative and I appreciate all the love this prompt fic has gotten from you guys. Just never forget I couldn't have done it without you! With that being said, love you beautiful people and I'll see ya in the next chapter!

Here's a random pic of precious Yeonbin! XD


	11. My Precious Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kowling - "how about a hybrid au with hurt/comfort where yeonjun rescue a bunny hybrid who ran away from an old abusive owner?"
> 
> So yes this is definitely the longest chapter I've written for this so far. Honestly this had potential to be a long chaptered fic and I think maybe later down the road I'll make one but for now this is it. I am fairly happy with this and I hope the long wait was worth it. 
> 
> So trigger warning: Abuse, Indications of Rape and Sexual Abuse, Panic Attacks, and if I missed anything let me know!

Yeonjun placed his glasses on the bedside table and closed his laptop that was propped up on his lap. It was a late Friday night, his room darkened except for the soft orange glow emitting from his lamp. It was raining hard outside as he could tell from the intense sound of raindrops hitting his window and roof.

It had been a long week of college homework and every Friday he treated himself to a evening full of Netflix to relax for a while. He was taking regular classes as he hadn't decided on what he wanted to do, and had a part time job to help pay the cheap rent for his one bedroom apartment. His parents contributed a little with a monthly allowance only because he had promised them that he wouldn't entirely depend on it and work towards supporting himself. His homework was never really that hard, there was just usually a large amount of it that took up a lot of his free time. He was honestly really lucky how much of an easy hand he had been dealt. The same couldn't be said for his best friend, Beomgyu, who was not only supporting himself but also being responsible for his boyfriend that was a squirrel hybrid.

Animal hybrids were a sub species of human that had DNA of an animal mixed with that of a human. They weren't really that different to a non-hybrid. They had the same mental capacity and feelings and physical structure, the only big difference is that they produced similar behaviors based on whatever animal they were mixed with. Well, that and they were very looked down upon in their society and were treated like complete animals despite their very human selves.

Most of the people who looked down on them were rich snobs, who spent a stupid amount of money buying these hybrids to treat them like some sort of sex doll. Hybrid Markets were at the very least illegal, but most of the time they got away with it and went unnoticed. Yeonjun himself hated how they were treated like shit. Most of his friends were hybrids and some of the greatest and kindest people he had met. Taehyun, Beomgyu's hybrid boyfriend, was younger than them both but wise beyond his years. He came off as cold at first, but after getting to know him and earning his trust, he became a adorable ball of smartness. Beomgyu loved him to the world and back and Taehyun returned the feelings. It had taken both the best friends a long time to get him to open up and once he did there was no going back. 

Yeonjun had another hybrid friend, Huening Kai, who was a dog hybrid. He was the most energetic and talkative of the bunch, which was unsurprising since he was also the youngest in the group of friends. He was like a baby brother to Yeonjun, sometimes annoying but overall cute. He couldn't deny he doted on him more than he probably should, but he had never been able to resist the puppy eyes since he first met him.

He yawned and stretched out his arms, looking at his clock and surprised to see that it was earlier than he thought. He glanced at his window also noticing that the sound of the rain had let up a bit. He pursed his lips and sat in thought for a couple seconds before getting up out of his bed and slipping on a jacket. He wasn't quite ready to go to sleep and wake up to having to go to work, and he didn't really want to spend more time on his computer, so he thought maybe a quick walk outside would be nice. He enjoyed the chilly air and wet leaves smell on rainy nights, so right now was the perfect time for a stroll to him. Though he knew any sane person wouldn't go skipping around in the rain late at night, but he wasn't really a sane person to begin with.

Stepping out of his apartment complex and opening his umbrella, the brisk air hit him and he hummed at the refreshing feeling. The rain had turned more into a drizzle, but he didn't doubt that it could pick up again at any moment. He walked along the path that ran through the small little forest next to the complex, the trees looking more beautiful than usual as the leaves were coated with little rain droplets. He smiled up at them and was calmed by the atmosphere as he moved along slowly. He wanted to take his time and enjoy it. He rarely ever took time to appreciate the nature around him, but when he did he wished he did it more. 

The walk was going great, hums of his favorite songs and thoughts of his friends passing through his mind, when his ears perked up at the sound of someone....sniffling?

Yeonjun looked around with his eyebrows knit together, trying to locate where it was coming from. He had to scrunch his eyes together to try and see through the darkness, and he almost brushed it off as it maybe just being a animal, but then his eyes landed on a large figure huddled next to a bush. It was shaking and he could barely make out the outline of whoever this was hands wrapped around their trembling body. Alarm bells went off in Yeonjun's head as he inched closer to the figure, trying not to do anything to startle it. Despite it being a little creepy coming across a random person in the woods, he didn't want to leave and risk this person being hurt and needing help.

Once he was off the path and about a foot away from the figurem he plucked up the courage to ask, "Are...are you okay?"

The person's head shot towards him and they tumbled backwards in what looked like fear. Yeonjun held his hands up, dropping his umbrella to the ground, and panickly exclaimed, "Wait! I'm sorry I scared you but I was just checking if you need help."

They stared at each other for a beat before the person jolted up and ran over to Yeonjun. Yeonjun yelped in surprise aand took a couple steps back as he was enveloped in a hug that was so tight he thought he was going to be crushed into pieces. 

"P-Please help me! I-I-I.....he's...he's gonna kill me...please!" The boyish voice pleaded. 

Yeonjun looked up at the tall boy in his arms and took in his feautres. It was hybrid, a bunny hybrid to be exact, with his ears hung low above a messy sweep of brown hair. His body was shaking so hard it felt like the boy was having a seizure and he could see the glistening of tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He began to feel panicked at the boy's state and an instant urge to protect him surged through every inch of his body. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, causing the hybrid to flinch at first but then relax slightly into his touch. 

"Okay, okay let's get you inside where its warm first. I'll take you to my apartment, alright?"

The boy leaned out of the hug and looked down at him with questioning eyes before hesitantly nodding. Yeonjun gave him a reassuring smile and started guiding him back to his apartment. Maybe he was being a little too careless with his own safety, inviting a complete stranger into his personal space, but there was something telling him to get this boy to safety as soon as possible.

It took them a couple minutes but eventually they made it back and finally under the bright light he turned to take a good look at the boy, and he almost threw up at the sight in front of him.

He was a bunny hybrid like he had guessed, and his face was extremely pale all except for the giant purple bruise coloring the left side of his cheek. His body was obviously malnourished as it was exposed because of him only wearing a torn T-shirt and shorts, his arms and legs just painted purple and blue with the few beige colored patches of skin having tiny scars littered on them. It became disgustingly obvious that this hybrid had escaped an abusive owner and Yeonjun could feel the flames of hate and anger flicker underneath his skin.

The hybrid was observing him with nothing but doubt and fear in his eyes, his body still shaking and shivering. Yeonjun blinked back tears as he swept a hand over his face. He'd had known about hybrids getting abused, as it was just a well known fact that evil people always seemed to get a hold on them, but it was his first time seeing the extent of it in person. He couldn't understand how anyone could do something like this to another human being, whether they had different physical attributes or not, it just sickened him.

Once he was able to contain his emotions, Yeonjun gulped and sent the hybrid a soft smile. He was going to make sure he knew he was safe here, and was determined to do everything in his power to help this poor boy.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked. The boy's eyes flickered between the ground and his own, thinking before saying in a voice Yeonjun could barely hear, "It's Soobin..."

"It's nice to meet you Soobin, I'm Yeonjun." He said and continued to smile as he headed towards his bathroom to start a hot bath. He was worried Soobin would catch a cold from the rain at this rate and it would also help him feel more comfortable. 

Soobin just stood near the entryway warily as he watched Yeonjun walk around the room arranging things for him. He had started the bath and then sorted through his dresser to find something that Soobin could wear. He was a good size smaller than Soobin so it was proving hard at first, but eventually he picked out a big hoodie and sweatpants that he had bought to grow into since he liked it so much and it had only been available in one size. He laid them out on the bed and then looked over at the hybrid, a feeling of awkwardness shifting over them both. He was careful to not make any fast movements to not scare the other any more than he already was. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed and then said, "I uh..I started a bath for you so....you can take your clothes off and get in it. I have some stuff you can wear afterwards so I can throw away the ones your wearing, if you're okay with that..."

Soobin nodded and then began to strip in front of Yeonjun, making him turn away quickly to give the boy some privacy. He heard the clothes being dropped onto the floor and then the padding of feet entering the bathroom. He turned back around and went to collect the pile of tattered fabric, dropping them in his trashcan and then went into his kitchen to find something to cook for the both of them. Really all he had was instant ramen and he guessed he'd just have to settle with that, even becoming pleasantly surprised when he realized he still had some beef from a couple nights ago, figuring he could mix that in for some protein. 

He began to cook the noodles over the stove, and a good time passed until he was done and letting the ramen cool down. He turned towards the bathroom and sucked in his bottom lip as he became a little worried over the eery quiet. Before he had heard the sloshing of water, assuming the boy was washing himself, and it had been soon replaced with a prolonged silence. He didn't want to invade the boy's privacy, but his fear of the worst outcome was too much and he gave into it as he peeked inside.

His heart nearly broke when he saw Soobin curled in on himself in the once clear water that was now a ugly brown from the dirt and blood that had been on his body. It looked as though he hadn't been given a proper bath in a long time and despite how much he seemed to have washed off, his body was still covered in bruising colors and wounds.

Tears escaped his eyes and his heart clenched painfully. He held a hand over his mouth to stiffle his sobs, trying to settle himself down.

It took a couple minutes and when he was calmed down, he stepped inside the bathroom and sat on the toilet next to the tub. Soobin's ears had perked up hearing him enter but he didn't make a move. Yeonjun questioned if he should say something, though he didn't know what there was to say. He wanted to ask who had done this much damage to him, but he also didn't want to make the boy remember the abuse. He still had to earn his trust to, sure that even if he did ask Soobin might not open up right away. The hybrid must have been absolutely terrified putting his trust in another human after what he had been through. But he had taken a chance on Yeonjun and he wasn't going to let that chance go to waste.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" He asked.

Soobin's ears twitched and he slowly turned his head to look at Yeonjun. He looked thoughtful before giving him a small nod, straightening his back and extending his limbs as he uncurled himself. Yeonjun grimaced and started to drain the tub of the filthy water. Soobin at the very least deserved some more clean hot water.

Once the tub was fully drained, he asked Soobin to scoot closer to him so he could reach his head, turning on the shower head and wetting the boy's hair. He poured some shampoo on his hand, lathering it up before running his fingers through Soobin's matted hair. The boy was stiff for a while but eventually he relaxed into Yeonjun's hands, letting out a long drawn out breath. 

"Um....is it okay if I ask you something?" His shaky voice asked. Yeonjun's eyebrows shot up at the sudden forwardness but didn't hesitate to let him know it was okay to ask the question.

"Why are you helping me? Do you....do you want me to do something for you to show my appreciation?"

Yeonjun took the shower head and washed out most of the shampoo on the hybrid's head, almost cooing when Soobin sighed contently at the feeling of nice warm water soothing his body. It was terrible that with all they put these kind souls through, they didn't even have the decency to allow them a bath even just once in a while.

"Because I believe you deserve better. I hate how those rich fucks treat you and other hybrids. And no, you don't have to do anything for me Soobin. Just let me take care of you. You're safe here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

Soobin's shoulders began to tremble and whimpers escaped past his lips as he began to cry. Yeonjun nearly panicked that he had said the wrong thing but panic turned into relief when Soobin whsipered, "Thank you...so much..."

Yeonjun ruffled Soobin's hair and helped him out of the bathroom to get some warm clothes on him. While Soobin was getting dressed, Yeonjun set up the table for them to eat.

"These are the nicest clothes I've ever worn...is it really okay if I wear them?" Soobin asked from behind him. Yeonjun looked over at him and smiled sweetly as he nodded.

After getting dressed, Soobin shuffled over to the table and eyed the bowl of ramen on Yeonjun's side. Yeonjun was making Soobin's serving and waited for the sound of the hybrid pulling the chair out and taking a seat, his head twitching to the side when all he heard was a soft thud.

He scooped the last of the noodles into the bowl and turned around to place it on the table in front of Soobin, freezing when he turned to Soobin kneeling on the ground next to the table.

Soobin had his eyes trained to the floor, ears swishing and hands wrapped around his knees. Yeonjun was in a state of confusion as he willed himself to speak, "Soobin...what...what are you doing?"

Pitiful brown orbs met his own as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Yeonjun as if he and grown three heads, "I'm being obedient while you eat of course. My master said all hybrids must kneel nicely while humans eat their dinner...."

Yeonjun had to swallow down the bitter taste in his mouth at the disturbing information. 

_What the absolute fuck._

"Uh...Soobin you can eat at the table with me. I don't have dumb rules like that here. Really no one in this part of town does that kind of stuff. We treat hybrids like any other human. So...please take a seat at the table."

Soobin's eyes widened and he immediately stood up in a panic, eyes overcome with fear as he pleaded, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to assume.....please...I was just doing what my master told me to I-I-I'm so sorry!"

Yeonjun in his own state of dread at the other's reaction dropped the bowl to the floor, spilling the contents and hissing as hot water burned his foot. Soobin's panic turned into a full blown panic attack as he hiccuped and dropped to the floor with tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry...'M sorry please...I'll clean it up...I'm so sorry...I'll take the punishment like a good boy just...please I'm sorry!"

Yeonjun hurried over to Soobin and threw his arms around the quivering body, that was once tall now looking like the smallest and most fragile thing in the world. The hybrid's heart wrenching cries and erratic breathing heightened as he pressed his face into Yeonjun's chest, the latter's own eyes overpouring.

"Soobin, I'm not going to punish you. You've done nothing wrong. It was an accident and my own fault okay? Please stop crying..."

They stayed like that for what could be hours, Yeonjun cradling Soobin in his arms until the other's sobs quieted and the tremor in his body left him.

*****

Yeonjun got under the covers of his bed, patting the extra room next to him. Soobin stood on the other side awkwardly, tail twitching and ears still low. He waited patiently and just kept on with his patting to encourage the other. Looking at how he was so conflicted over getting on a bed, Yeonjun didn't want to think about what Soobin had slept on before coming here. He didn't think his heart could take any more painful pulsing tonight.

Eventually Soobin crawled onto the bed, under the covers and visibly pleased by the warmth of them. Once he was fully wrapped inside the sheets, Yeonjun shut his lamp off and laid down. He turned on his side, smiling when his eyes met Soobin's that for the first time that night didn't have fear in them. 

Soobin scooted over to him surprisingly and cuddled up on him, face smushed into his chest and his fingers clutching onto Yeonjun's shirt. The hybrid sighed contently and all that was left was the sound of his little breaths muffled by Yeonjun's T-shirt. They felt hot against his chest and warm against his heart, it swelling as he realized just how precious and tiny the boy in his bed was. He boldly wrapped his arms around Soobin and nuzzled his nose into the now soft auburn hair.

He was going to protect this boy. No matter what.

A couple weeks passed by. What was once a rainy autumn turned into a unforgivably cold winter. The world was painted white with snow, everyone around them wearing their favorite winter coat, scarf, and mittens. 

It had also been a couple weeks since Yeonjun took Soobin under his sworn protection. It had taken as long to get the hybrid to trust that Yeonjun was never going to hurt him, that he was no longer in a place that was cruel and violent. Out of habit he had followed his previous master's rules, until finally they seemed to leave his system. No longer did he hesitate to sit on actual furniture instead of the ground, no longer did he flinch every time Yeonjun so much as raised his hand, no longer did he ask for permission to simply use the restroom or eat. His constant frown started to turn into occasional smiles and cries turned into giggles. It had even been at least a week since Yeonjun had last seen Soobin's ears hung down. 

That didn't mean all traces of the past abuse were gone. Yeonjun wasn't so delusional to think that Soobin would ever truly forget the torture he had been through all his life. There were still instances of panic attacks and nights filled with sobbing. And all Yeonjun could do was just be there and comfort him through it. How he wished he could do more for the boy. 

Soobin's personality shined through it all. He was naturally shy and quiet most of the time, but for what he lacked in words he made up for in how much he craved for intimacy. He always seemed to find a way, once he trusted Yeonjun entirely, to cuddle with the older. They would be watching TV or just enjoying the silence of the apartment and Yeonjun would end up being smothered by the hybrid. Not that he would complain. He honestly loved the touchiness of the other. He hadn't realized how lonely he had always been in his tiny apartment all by himself, not until Soobin showed up and moved in. Knowing he had someone waiting for him at home, someone he could embrace and forget all his hardships of the day with, it was the best comfort he had. 

He also realized soon how easy it was for Soobin to make his own little spot in his heart. Initial protectiveness had quickly changed to adoration. Initial promise of giving Soobin nothing but a safe environment changed to showing Soobin what love was, something the boy deserved more than anyone else on the planet.

When the first warning of the harsh winter to come came in, Yeonjun went shopping to get Soobin a whole wardrobe. His plan at first had just been to buy the hybrid a couple outfits for the upcoming season, but he couldn't help but get him a couple outfits for every season to come after. He could just imagine Soobin in all the outfits he picked out and how utterly adorable he would look in them. To say he was whipped would be a understatement.

He could remember the day he came back home with bags and bags of clothes and snacks for the bunny. Soobin was in tears but for once, they were those of complete happiness. Yeonjun's heart felt at peace being able to bring those foreign feelings to Soobin. 

At first he hadn't taken Soobin out of the apartment, wanting to make sure Soobin was comfortable in their living place before introducing new views. So far he had taken the hybrid to his favorite park, where he met his other friends. The day after he had taken Soobin in, he had called them and informed them of the situation and why he might've been absent on their future outings. They had been very understanding and sympathized with Soobin. Taehyun and Kai had said they were lucky enough to have never experienced the worst of the treatment towards their species, so while they couldn't entirely relate to his devastating past, they'd be more than happy to be a source of familiarity for the bunny. 

Through this whole ordeal he had also learned that he had the best friends in the entire world.

The first meeting between them had gone exceptionally well. Soobin immediately took to Taehyun and Huening Kai, only taking minutes for them to achieve Soobin's affections. They also took to him back, the usually standoffish Taehyun tangling their arms together and the bubbly childish Huening Kai constantly wrapping his arms around the taller's neck or patting his tummy. It was absolutely adorable.

Beomgyu had been the only one that Soobin was wary of. But despite it surely stinging just a little, they didn't dare even think about blaming the hybrid. Beomgyu was completely fine and determined to earn the bunny's trust no matter how long it took him.

Luckily for the black haired guitarist, his patience overtime had gotten strong thanks to Taehyun's coldness when they first met. 

Weeks turned into months. The first winter he had spent with Soobin had been the best winter of his life. Work had gotten harder when school vacation started, and his stress had tripled over the strenuous amount of hours he was working for multiple reasons. The main one being that he had to leave Soobin alone longer than he liked. In the aftermath of the boy's abuse, Yeonjun wanted to be there for him more than anything. Thankfully while he was off working, Taehyun and Kai had kept the bunny company. He was at least a little content that Soobin had a couple friends to be there for him. And he knew that working long hours was going to benefit them both. He wanted to give Soobin a wonderful Christmas this year, wanted to shower him with gifts and spread the amount of love that came with the holiday.

He had also called his parents eventually and told them about his unexpected roommate and how he didn't expect them to help him in any way to support the hybrid. His mother had been wary at first, questioning if he could truly provide for someone with such a trauma, but she gave in soon enough with him promising that he had educated himself for Soobin. His father had been pretty indifferent and his only input was for Yeonjun to let them know if he ever needed some help. He was beyond grateful.

Christmas came and went. Like he had been working towards, Yeonjun gifted Soobin many things such as more clothes, games that they could play together in the future, and of course a pile of the bunny's favorite snacks. Soobin loved the hell out of baked goods and small candies, an endearing trait.

His friends had joined them Christmas Day and by that point Soobin had finally grown close to Beomgyu and showed the younger boy affection in his own way that was different than the other three. He would become playfully sassy and irritated by Beomgyu one second, and the next he would be hanging over his shoulder begging for attention. It was funny to Yeonjun and made the whole apartment feel warm. The only thing he felt was missing was his parents not being present this year, but he got over that fairly quickly. 

It was dawning on him that as long as he had Soobin and his friends by his side, he didn't need much more than that.

Then spring came and school started up again. He fell into the same routine he had before with the time he spent with Soobin. They had most nights together, aside from the ones he worked and the ones he focused on homework, and they grew closer. There was less nights of crying, them being almost non-existent. There were still occasional ones that was prompted by nightmares. And still when Soobin made a mistake or thought he was being too clingy, he shriveled back into a state of waiting for the pain of punishment that was never going to come. But generally the hybrid was a show of so much more happiness than when they had first met.

And then one day it all seemed to come crashing down.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and for once Yeonjun had the whole weekend off. He decided it was time to take Soobin out somewhere special, somewhere that wasn't a park or the forest behind the apartment complex. And he didn't really have to think of a better place than a cafe since Soobin love anything to do with sweets. He was going to treat him to as many baked treats that he desired. He told Soobin of the fun plans he had for them and loved the way Soobin's ears and tail tic with excitement. 

They got dressed, Yeonjun being ready first and taking a seat at the table to wait for Soobin to be done. 

"Yeonjun, is it really okay for me to go?" Soobin asked from inside the bedroom. Yeonjun huffed and yelled back a "Of course it is Soobin! You deserve all the treats in the world."

He heard an eruption of goofy giggles and he swooned at how adroable it sounded. Soobin stepped out of the bedroom, wearing one of the outfits the other had bought for him and it almost made him melt on the spot of how good Soobin looked in it. He felt a odd sense of pride that the bunny was wearing the outfit that he had gotten him.

"Do they gave carrot cake where we're going?" Soobin cocked his head to the side with a twinkle in his eyes. Yeonjun chuckled and nodded, making the bunny jump up and down with glee. Honestly at this point Soobin was just nothing but cute in everything he did. 

Then they were off on their merry way. Soobin's hand nestled in Yeonjun's as he skipped to the bakery. His hand was warm and soft, Yeonjun thinking he could hold Soobin's hand forever if he was allowed. As he watched his precious bunny tug him along, cherry blossoms falling all around them, feelings he had forced down bubbled to the surface. No more could he go oblivious to the pure love he felt for the boy. Soobin was just too beautiful, too kind, too funny, and too....well, Soobin. He didn't believe there was any universe he wouldn't fall for Soobin. It was like the boy existed to make anyone fall in love with him. 

When they finally arrived and joined the line for the register, Soobin peered over the other customers in wonder at the treats awaiting them. His hold on Yeonjun's hand became sweaty from anticipation at getting to taste anything he wanted. 

And then it happened.

"What the fuck is a hybrid doing here?" A male voice sneered from behind them.

Yeonjun swiftly turned around and scowled at the man, who was tapping his foot and looking at Soobin as if he was trash. Soobin himself's ears instantly drooped and he froze up like a statue. 

"None of your goddamn business why's he's here." Yeonjun quipped. The man just laughed obnoxiously and stepped closer. Soobin grabbed onto Yeonjun's shoulder in discomfort and tried to hide himself behind the other's body. Yeonjun could feel familiar tremors through the bunny's grip on him and his heart dropped knowing that he had to be subjected to this abuse yet again. Even though Yeonjun was so set on never letting cruel words hit his ears ever again.

"Are you rewarding him for being a good little bitch today?"

Yeonjun almost punched him square in his face hearing him say anything demeaning about Soobin, but reacting violently would just make things worse and remind the bunny of his past. 

"Watch your fucking mouth. Hybrids aren't a damn object so stop talking through your ass like they are. He's human just like the rest of us." Yeonjun was also trying to keep his voice as low as possible. The other people in the cafe were staring at the confrontation already and he didn't want to make a bigger scene. All he wanted to do now was get him and Soobin the hell out of there.

He didn't wait for a response as he tried to walk past the now fuming piece of shit, tugging Soobin to follow behind him. He regretted not keeping the bunny closer to him when he heard a high pitched yelp, his head whipping back so fast he almost broke his neck. 

The man had wrapped his fingers around Soobin's wrist in a painful grip, Soobin's face contorting into panic and hurt. Tears were already streaming down his face and his body was shaking intensely as he submitted and crashed to the floor on his knees. Yeonjun could feel his entire being flare up in rage as he shouted, "LET GO OF HIM!"

Employee's of the cafe were running towards them, the manager joining Yeonjun's demands of letting the convulsing boy go. The man clicked his tongue and threw Soobin's arm to the side, pushing pass all the chaos and ignoring the threats of police being called on him. Yeonjun was no longer paying attention to the rest of the world as he cradled Soobin in his arms and whispered the comforting words he always used to help Soobin through a panic attack. He was crying just as hard, if not harder than the bunny because he had failed him. He had failed to protect him from the evil that existed in their society again. He felt helpless and crushed.

Eventually he was able to collect themselves somewhat and spoke with the manager about whether he wanted to proceed in calling authorities on the asshole, declining because they had no way of catching him and even if they did, it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change the damage already done.

He never let go of Soobin all the way back to the apartment, trying to hold back more tears before they were in the comfort of their own home. When they were back, Soobin beelined for the bed with his head hung low and took refuge under the covers. Yeonjun wanted to drop to his own knees and beg Soobin for forgiveness for not keeping his promise to protect him. He wanted to cry over his slack frame and tell him how sorry he was. The air in his lungs felt heavy and thick, making him feel like he was choking on his sadness and disappointment.

He followed Soobin under the covers and pressed his face against the bunny's back, his held back tears finally freeing as he sobbed.

"I-I'm...so sorry....Soobin I-I failed you....I'm so sorry...."

He was too absorbed in his conflict to notice Soobin turning over and wrapping his long arms around him, holding him close. 

The time passed as he succeeded in getting everything out of his system, hesitantly looking up to absorb Soobin's expression. He met the boy's brown eyes that were filled with sincerity and another emotion he couldn't name. In all their time together, Soobin had never looked at him so straightforwardly and it made his heart tingle. 

"Yeonjun...you never failed me. You're the only reason I even learned what happiness was. What friendship and family was. Today was...scary....but I'm not alone to comfort myself anymore. I have you, and you saved me." He whispered.

Yeonjun's eyebrows knit together and his lips formed a pout contrary to how he felt about Soobin's words. Had he really saved him? Had he really taught him all of that? 

As if he could read his mind, Soobin smiled breathtakingly wide and brought his face down to nuzzle their noses together in a eskimo kiss. Yeonjun's heart swelled and he returned his precious bunny's smile. Suddenly the sorrow he had been drowning in completely disappeared because how could someone not be happy when next to the most amazing person in the world.

He knew what he ought to say next, no matter what the consequences he had to say it. And his mouth opened ready to say the three words, but shockingly Soobin beat him to it,

"I love you. Thank you for taking me in, even if it was a pain in the ass at first and moving forward, thank you. You've always been there for me and put my needs first, always healing me when my emotions are all over the place. Just...thank you Yeonjun."

Yeonjun blushed and sniffled, soaking in Soobin's words and scent. His lips tugged upwards more than he thought was possible.

"I love you too."


	12. I'm Too Shy For Your Visuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PinkJungkook - "Maybe something with smitten friendly extrovert Yeonjun reaching out to awkward bean but equally smitten Soobin and thinking Soobin hates him when the interaction goes south- Yeonjun being sad and thinking he's ruined his chance while Soobin scrambles to rectify the situation? Idk I think it could be cute-maybe college AU or even pre-debut?"
> 
> Heya! So I went with predebut because in a Vlive, Yeonjun said his first impression of Soobin was that he was handsome so I built off of that. Hope you enjoy it even if it's a little short!
> 
> Was taking time to myself because I got sick again but I'm somewhat better and wanted to make sure you guys were well fed, so sorry about being gone a couple days.   
> Also got some encouragement from the new concept photos!!!   
> YEONJUN/SOOBIN/TAEHYUN IN A CROP TOP HAS ME OFFICIALLY DEAD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE THE ACTUAL MV AND ALBUMS???  
> TXT visuals is too much for me sometimes I swear. R.I.P me.

Yeonjun had a bit of a problem. No. A BIG problem actually.

See it all started just a couple days ago.

Yeonjun was strutting down the long, empty hallway with his hands locked together up behind his head and a large smirk tugging at his lips. He had just gotten back from looking at the results of the monthly evaluation and was pleased to see he had placed first in every category yet again. He knew he should never let his unending achievements get to his head and make his ego go through the roof, but he couldn't help but celebrate a little every time this happened. The day before he had been tired and stressed, but now he felt energized and liberated. 

That day was also the day more trainees were revealed after being scouted and he always looked forward to new blood joining in on their strive to debut. Big Hit had a endless amount of talented trainees and it was always exciting to welcome potential group members. It had been at least 4 months since the last time a trainee was scouted so it was big news that a handful of kids were being added rather than the usual one.

He was currently on his way back to the main practice room for the introduction for the new trainees, not taking long before he was standing in front of the door leading to it. 

He brought his arms back to dangle at his side, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Upon entering, he observed that he was one of the last to enter. It wasn't normal for every single trainee to be huddled in the one practice room, clearly showing why as everyone practically had to squish together in the back. He sighed and jogged to one of his few friend's side, trading small smiles to each other. 

It was another 15 minutes before one of the producers came in and announced that they had accumulated four trainees and called them all into the room. One by one they stumbled in, clearly full of nerves and shyness. Yeonjun thought they all looked pretty okay and none of the first three stood out too much to him.

And then the fourth trainee stepped in.

Yeonjun could feel his heart falter and his breath catch in his throat. The fourth trainee was handsome as shit. He was tall and his long legs carried him with an air of confidence. His face was oval shaped and defined, fluffy brown hair brushed thoroughly with bangs long enough to fan his beautiful brown eyes. His lips resembled those of a bunny, pink and plush, tongue darting out to wet them every now and then. When it came to his introduction, Yeonjun saw the brief flash of four dimples and even though he had never had a thing for dimples necessarily, suddenly he did now. His voice was soft in volume but still deep and manly. His name was Choi Soobin and he was just a year younger than Yeonjun, which surprised him given his height. Maybe if he wasn't so handsome then Yeonjun would've been jealous.

Safe to say Yeonjun had a crush-at-first-sight. 

There were plenty of handsome and good looking trainees, but there was just something about this particular boy that made him swoon like never before. And as soon as the introductions were done and the trainees dispersed, Yeonjun decided to lock his target on this Choi Soobin. He was going to flirt with this boy and get to know him no matter what.

And that led to now, Yeonjun's plan to get closer to Soobin failing in a matter of days.

Yeonjun had a very outgoing personality. He didn't care what other people thought about him and did things at his own pace. Most of the other trainees enjoyed this aspect of him, finding friendliness and comfort in his welcoming aura. But at the same time, it could be overbearing and too much to the others. He didn't really mind, because he never was one to care about whether someone liked him or not if they didn't really matter to him. 

However, this was the first time he hated this side of himself. Because in the case of Choi Soobin, it was fairly obvious within hours of him showing up that he was VERY shy. Probably the shyest trainee they had ever had. Anytime someone went up to him in hopes of acquiring a new friend, the boy would shrink away and try to find any opportunity to distance himself. He was also very polite, bending his whole body in half to bow apologetically if he so much as accidentally bumped into someone. From afar it was sorta endearing and worrisome at the same time. It seemed like he was exactly the kind of person that would find Yeonjun's straightforwardness intimidating, and in a way it discouraged him from his initial goal. However Yeonjun wasn't one to give up so easily. Another part of his personality being that he was irritatingly stubborn when he made up his mind about something.

So for the next two days, he constantly tried to wiggle his way into Soobin's space. At first he was content with simple greetings and casual questions, get to know his preferences and what led him to want to be an idol. After several successful attempts, he believed that meant he could work up to hanging around the younger's side any free time he got. That's when Soobin pushed him away. It got to the point that every time he caught even a glimpse of the older, he would run the other way. Yeonjun had to admit it stung a little the more it happened. Was he really that annoying? Was he bordering on harassment at this point? Should he just give up and leave the poor boy alone? Questions like these popped into his head the more time passed. While he really wanted this crush to go somewhere, he also didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

With these questions also came realizations. First of all, he didn't even know if Soobin was gay, bi, or interested in romance at all. Second, a relationship at this point in their careers probably wouldn't be the best. And third, even if things worked out, there was no guarantee that it would last. Especially if they didn't end up in the same group, or even if they did, it could cause problems if they ever split up.

So with a heavy heart, he relented. It'd be better for both parties if he pushed his one-sided infatuation to the side, focus entirely on his training, and let the other focus on his as well.

At the very least he could just drool over Soobin from a distance. Maybe that would be enough.

Soobin grunted as he munched on a chip in the empty lobby. Currently all the trainees were on a lunch break, most of them spending it with their respective friend groups. He was spending his time appreciating the silence to help him think and pout in peace. He had really screwed himself over this time around and wanted to be swallowed up into a hole in the ground.

Ever since he came to Big Hit he had been too shy and nervous to really even attempt at making friends. He knew this wasn't good, that he had to get better at socializing for the sake of being able to debut in the future. But he was always too aware of his natural awkwardness and feared what the others would think of him every time he fumbled or stuttered. He had always been like this, which is why he had been surprised being scouted in the first place after his disaster of a audition. He was beyond grateful for the opportunity to achieve his dreams, but it all came at the cost of him being forced to learn how to say more than two words to other people without feeling like he was gonna throw up.

He had relatively gotten past the amount of stress he felt now, but a whole different issue had risen for him.

As soon as he had stepped into that practice room to introduce himself, his eyes had fallen onto Choi Yeonjun, the hottest guy he had ever seen. His heart had skipped a couple beats and it was nearly impossible at first to take his eyes off of him. He had never hated his shyness more than he did then, because he knew he'd never gather enough courage to talk to Yeonjun even if he so badly wanted to. It was telling that through all of his crushes in the past he had spent them longing from far away with absolutely no interaction. There was no way he could talk to a crush when he couldn't even talk to a normal person. 

He thought he could just deal with it, thought the growing feelings would just go away with time, but then the worst thing ever happened. Yeonjun approached him.

Really the first time he had walked up to Soobin it had just been to greet him, not that he could process it that much because of getting a close up of the other's visuals. He'd hoped maybe that would be the end of it, but he was sorely mistaken when Yeonjun continued to pursue getting to know him. He was able to reply to most of his questions, though in a weak stuttering manner, but he began to panic when the occasional questions turned into Yeonjun confiding in more personal matters. The possibility of becoming friends with the older scared him half to death so he did what he did best, he ran. 

He hated how he could see the dejected look in Yeonjun's eyes every time he did, and he wished that he could will himself to stop. But he was a coward and constantly betrayed his own thoughts. 

That led to now, his lunch break tainted with self-deprecating thoughts of how much of an asshole he came off as. Befriending Yeonjun and accepting his forwardness would benefit him in many ways, he knew that much, and his running away certainly wasn't helping. He desperately wanted to change, but change was scary.

He heaved out a sigh and leaned back against the cushions on the couch he was sitting on, letting his eyes shut. His body ached from the strenuous amount of dancing they had done today and the day before. He was never the most athletically inclined, often opting out of sports for another hour in his bed. And don't even get him started on his performance in PE. It was definitely one of the other things he needed to work on while he was here. He was at least confident that he wasn't a bad dancer, he just lacked stamina at the moment. 

Closing his eyes might have been a bad idea, because he was on the brink of falling asleep completely. That and the fact that he also didn't see the all too familiar boy walking towards him.

"I see someone's sleepy." 

Soobin almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice breaching the quiet of the room. His eyes shot open and he was consumed by the urge to bolt when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Yeonjun cocked one of his eyebrows and smirked, then proceeding to take a seat right next to him. He turned his head slowly to stare at the older like he was a two-headed monster, throat drying and pulse increasing at the sight of fresh beads of sweat rolling down Yeonjun's flushed face. His bangs were pulled back into a ponytail, making his forehead completely exposed. Somehow his lips looked plumper than usual and the practice outfit he was wearing today was deathly. Soobin gulped down his saliva as he tried to look back forward and not stare, but it was nearly impossible to. 

"You know one of these days you should join me for lunch. It must not be fun to eat alone all the time." He said. Soobin's eyebrows raised up, lines forming on his forehead. Did Yeonjun just ask him to eat lunch with him? Like as friends? Or....

Soobin mentally shook his head and bit back a groan. The guy had just asked to be nice and he was overthinking it and jumping to pleasant conclusions. It was a wonder he still wanted to hang out with Soobin at all, with how he had treated him the past couple days and it sooner or later becoming apparent that he wasn't the funnest of people. 

The silence dragged on as Soobin didn't know if he was suppose to answer or not. He grimaced at the perplexing situation he was in. His crush was sitting right next to him, the closest they had ever been, and was suggesting they have lunch together and all he could do was twiddle his thumbs and try not to scramble to a secluded area. 

"Am I scary or something?"

Soobin's mouth gaped open at the alarming question, immediately shaking his head 'no' to dispel the older's worry. Yeonjun chuckled and bit his bottom lip afterwards, leaning his head a little bit more to lessen the distance between them. The action made Soobin's face heat up and he wondered if Yeonjun could see him blushing. 

"If not scary, am I....too attractive for you to stay close to me?" Yeonjun whispered.

He didn't know what made him do it, maybe his panic overflowed or maybe Yeonjun's words just sent him overboard, but he slid all the way to the opposite end of the couch and yelled, "Of course not!"

He nearly flinched when he saw the flicker of pain cross Yeonjun's eyes before his facial features widened in shock. The older was quick to rush out an apology, "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I-I just was being stupid. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just...I thought I should shoot my shot but, I shouldn't have."

Soobin blinked at him and regret washed over him seeing Yeonjun become sad over his harsh response to the flirtatious line. He was racking his brain to hurry up and fix this, make sure Yeonjun knew that he hadn't made him uncomfortable, just that he was surprised by the suddeness of it. It seemed his brain to mouth filter wasn't exactly working right as he spoke, more like shouted, before thinking it through, "I'm not uncomfortable! I...your attractive, yes....uh....I like, uh, I mean....I'm already nervous around people in general so I really can't talk to guys I li-I mean are...handsome...."

_Wow real smooth Soobin, way to make a fool of yourself even more than you already did. What if he wasn't even flirting to begin with and it was just a joke? Now you've really done it you idiot. You've creeped him out and you two will never-_

His thoughts were interrupted by boisterous laughter, confusion a more evident emotion now as Yeonjun doubled over. He eyed the older until the laughter died down into huffs of air.

"God you're adorable Soobinie~" Yeonjun cooed as he scooted over and wrapped a arm around Soobin's shoulder. The younger scanned Yeonjun's face as he tried to understand what was happening. He was so sure he had fucked things up but it was looking like he hadn't.

Yeonjun smiled sweetly at him for a few seconds, Soobin taking notice of the faint blush adorning the older's puffy cheeks. His heart was beating a mile a minute and at this rate he was going to die from Yeonjun's wonderful smile alone. Again he didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent, waiting to see if Yeonjun was going to say anything else. Before the pause went on too long, Yeonjun chuckled again and stood up, holding his hand out for Soobin to take.

He looked at it for a second before for once gathering his courage and hesitantly took the older's hand, letting himself be pulled up. Their hands stayed clasped together, Soobin waiting for Yeonjun to release him, hoping he would because his hands were sweaty and his fingers were coated with crumbs from the chips he had been eating. 

"Well if it gets in the way of spending more time with you, maybe I'll try to be less stunning."

Soobin's lips tugged upwards in a smile for the first time since he had come here. His courage was still at its peak so he didn't hesitate to reply with, 

"It's okay. I'll learn to live with it."


	13. I'll be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXSONG - "maybe shy president of the class soobin who's in his last year of school with yeonjun, his uni student boyfriend and maybe some ~ drama ~ happens and yeonjun appears to help soobin"
> 
> Well I decided to kinda mix it up a little bit so I hope that's okay! I had fun writing this one! Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also warning!!! There is a offensive word used for gay people in this chapter!

_"Such a fucking stuck up."_

_"Just because he's the Student Council President doesn't mean he has to rain on everybody's parade."_

_"Honestly, such a pushover. How did he even become President in the first place when he can barely speak?"_

_"He's just a dumbass geek. I don't have to listen to a word he says, if he can even say anything at all."_

Soobin walked down the hallway with his textbooks cradled in his arms, trying his best to ignore all the sneers and ugly comments he was used to by now. The teasing whispers from before he was such a known figure grew more aggressive ever since he had become Student Council President at his school. He had always been known as the quiet overachiever with the best grades in the district thanks to his nonexistent social life. He had been outcasted pretty much since middle school and he knew he was an easy target for the bullies. Most of the time it was just verbal abuse but recently the bullies had gotten a little more violent, one person in particular being sort of the ring leader. 

He hadn't really planned on taking the role of Student Council President until his teachers begged for him to run. They had convinced him saying how good it would look on his college admission forms and how much of a help to the school he would be. In his own mind he also guessed that it could just be another thing to keep him busy during school hours since he didn't really have any friends. So reluctantly he had taken up the job, not thinking that the bullying would get worse if he did. It's not like he regretted his decision in the end though. He quite enjoyed being the President and being able to improve the school in certain areas. Because like he loved to read and study, he also liked to be of use to others even if they hated him. 

Currently he was on his way to the council room to finish up some paperwork before heading home. He didn't think there was a single day that he didn't stop by after school, not that he had to, he just liked to get things done early so he wasn't swamped on Fridays and could leave as soon as the bell rung to enjoy his weekend. He didn't have that much to do today thankfully, so at most he'd spend fifteen minutes signing papers. Most of the students were on the first floor of the school building, so once he was on the second floor he was pleased to find it pretty empty. At least now he could take his time the rest of the way without the glares and mean whispers. 

He took a second to stop by one of the bathrooms and dug his phone out of his pocket, turning it on to see his notifications. His eyes crinkled and a smile bloomed on his face as he saw he had a couple of text messages he had received from two separate individuals.

**Beomgyu:** _Hey Soobin! I need to return something so I'm gonna stop by your school and hand it over. You gonna be in the SCR like usual?_

 **Soobin:** _Yupp! But what are you returning exactly?_

 **Beomgyu:** _The notes you gave me to help with my college algebra. They really helped I'm so thankful_

 **Soobin:** _Ahhhh ok! Glad they came to use for you! Well, I guess I'll see you soon then!_

Soobin chuckled and shook his head. Beomgyu was one of the very minimal friends he had. He was a year older than him and already attending college, always borrowing Soobin's notes because he wasn't really the best at any of his subjects besides his music major. The boy was such a ball of energy and was probably the friendliest person Soobin had ever met. Honestly he wished he was more like the older, able to light up any room he entered and befriend anyone he desired. In the beginning of their friendship Soobin had been surprised how much he started to care for the other, but in no time he realized that it was really impossible to not want to be best friends with Beomgyu, he was just that great.

Looking at the other contact that had texted him, his cheeks reddened and his heart overflowed with happiness.

**Yeonjunie <3: ** _Hello my cute little bunny! How was your day? Hope it was amazing_

 **Soobin:** _It was okay hyung. On my way to do some paperwork and then I'll be heading home. Could die for a nap...how about you?_

 **Yeonjunie <3: ** _Boring as shit. Only had literature and bio classes today. I wanted to slam my head into a wall. Maybe seeing you tonight could make me feel betterrrr_

 **Soobin:** _We could have a movie night? As long as there's no funny business though since I still have school tomorrow....still mad at you for last time._ (Soobin giggled remembering how sore he had been last week because Yeonjun couldn't keep his hands to himself on a school night)

 **Yeonjunie <3: ** _Fine fine no 'funny business' I promise. Just don't deny that night was worth the pain baby ;)_

 **Soobin:** _Was it really though...pretty sure its never worth the pain of sitting down with my ass burning....._

 **Yeonjunie <3:** _Well next time I'll be gentler so that won't be a recurring problem, sorry bunny. Just let me know when you're done so I can come pick you up. Get dinner or something before I take you home. Is that okay?_

 **Soobin:** _Of course! Looking forward to it! Love you hyung._

 **Yeonjunie <3:** _Love you too!_

Yeonjun had become friends with Soobin when the younger was in his third year of high school and the older was in his senior year. They had met when Yeonjun had accidently spilled his chocolate milk all over Soobin's uniform during lunch. Instantly they clicked and despite the other's popularity and the fact that Soobin was anything but popular, he treated him with kindness and like he was the most precious thing in the universe. It was only a couple months spending time together that led them to having their first kiss on a cold rainy night during Spring Break. The first kiss then led to the first date, then led to them sharing their first time with each other, and finally led to the first 'I love you's'. When they ahd officially started dating, Yeonjun became even more protective of the younger especially when it came to the bullying. Soobin had insisted that he didn't care anymore, that as long as he had him and Beomgyu then he would be fine. Still Yeonjun would eagerly defend him against the cruel words sent his way, of course making them spread many rumors about them.

When Yeonjun graduated and they had to have the conversation about continuing the relationship being apart most of the time, there was a brief rough patch but they figured it all out and came to the conclusion that they loved each other too much to even think about breaking up. It hadn't been as bad as they anticipated they soon figured out, as most of their weekends were easily reserved for time together. It was rare at this point that Yeonjun didn't spend the night at Soobin's house every Saturday and Sunday. And they were already talking about planning to move into a place together once Soobin graduated and applied to the same college as Yeonjun. They were known to have a amazing Literature program that Soobin desperately wanted to be a part of, and he was confident with his grades being top notch that he could surely get in. 

Soobin was about to start walking again and moved to put his phone back in his pocket, but let out a startled gasp when it was snatched out of his hand. He looked up to see who it was and he internally groaned when his main bully came into view, Jeosang along with his two minions.

"Why the fuck are you smiling you creep? Are you talking to your boyfriend or some shit?" 

Soobin rolled his eyes and reached out to get his phone back, not surprised when Jeosang jerked it further away and scowled at him. Usually Soobin would do his best to ignore his many attempts at harassing him and just wait till he tired of it from the lack of reaction, but today he was feeling a little bit bolder. It almost seemed like his shyness and wishes to avoid confrontation disappeared.

"I was actually." Soobin said with confidence. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality in the slightest and had no intention to hide Yeonjun like he was a dirty little secret. He took pride in the fact that he had a boyfriend and that said boyfriend was his favorite person in the world that he loved so much.

Jeosang raised an eyebrow and a look of utter disgust painted his features, looking Soobin up and down like he was a piece of trash. After a awkward minute of silence, Jeosang scoffed and snickered, "So the rumors are true, you and that senior from last year are a couple of faggots."

Soobin flinched at the last word, eyes instantly welling up with tears and he desperately tried to blink them away. He had never been called that before, but what made his heart hurt was hearing someone refer to Yeonjun in such a way. He didn't care what they called him, but he hated the thought of anyone saying such a vile thing about his boyfriend. Hurt slowly turned into anger just thinking about someone calling Yeonjun that to the older's face and what harm it could do to him. He had never felt anger towards Jeosang, at most just being annoyed by the other's actions, but he couldn't forgive him for bringing his boyfriend into this.

His hold on his textbooks tightened as he spoke in defense without thinking of the consequences, "Watch your fucking mouth asshole."

Jeosang's minion's eyes widened beyond belief at his response, sure that it was because they had never heard Soobin actually talk back before. Jeosang himself looked shocked as well, but the shock was gone in an instant as he threw Soobin's phone on the ground and snarled, "The fuck did you just say to me bitch!?"

Soobin's uniform collar was grabbed by Jeosang's strong hands and before he could register what was happening, one second he was standing back against the wall and the next he was on the ground clutching his jaw as it ached painfully from being punched. The tears that he had previously blinked away were back at full force and flowing freely down his cheeks, groans of being in pain escaping past his lips. He barely heard Jeosang laughing in front of him and not long after he yelped as he was kicked in the stomach. His hand that had been nursing his jaw was now nursing his belly and the groans were now him gasping for breath. Fear spread into his body and he wanted nothing more than to get away from the other boy before he could be hurt again. This was completely new for him, not thinking Jeosang would ever go beyond a simple push when passing Soobin by on his way to class. 

His hearing was becoming muffled and his vision was clouding from dizziness and tears, not fully noticing footsteps getting further and further away as the bullies left before someone caught them beating him up. He was left on the floor sobbing for what felt like an eternity before he felt gentle arms lifting him up and embracing him into a hug. His body shook with his cries as he pressed his face into the person's chest, finding slight comfort in how warm it was. 

He stayed like that for a while until he was only whimpering and sniffling, looking up to see who was the one holding him. It was none other than Beomgyu, eyes scanning Soobin's face and tears falling down his own cheeks. Beomgyu thumbed over the bruise on his jaw and whispered, "Who did this to you Soobin?" 

Soobin licked his lips, ignoring the slight sting on his bottom lip when he did, and sighed, "Just some guys who have been bothering me these past few months. It's not anything serious..."

Beomgyu's eyebrows knit together, "Soobin they just fucking punched you, it's serious. Tell me who these motherfuckers are so I can kick their ass."

Soobin shook his head and leaned back into the older's chest. He didn't want to think of them right now. He just wanted to forget and go home. He wanted to see Yeonjun and cuddle into him for the rest of the day.

After a couple beats of quiet, Beomgyu nustled his chin into Soobin's head, "I'll text Yeonjun for you and tell him to come take you home. Whether you like it or not you're gonna tell me their name and I'll go report it to the front office. I'm not gonna let them get way with hurting you, okay?"

Soobin gave in. He knew if Beomgyu didn't do it, Yeonjun would no matter how he wanted to handle the situation.

****************************************************************************

After Beomgyu had notified Yeonjun of the situation, he was at the school within 20 minutes, the fastest he had ever gotten to the school from his campus. When he made it to, he had immediately taken Soobin in his strong hold and comforted him as he began to cry again. He felt so safe in his boyfriend's arms and wanted to stay there forever. The pain in his heart and body had melted into one remembering what had occurred and the words that were said. Eventually Yeonjun had to guide Soobin out of the building, trying to ignore the questioning and judging stares from the other students, and help him into the car while he continued to cry his heart out. The ride to his house had so much tension and went by in a flash, Soobin realizing once he had gotten it all out of his system that he was wrapped up in his bed sheets and having Yeonjun's hand running through his hair soothingly.

He looked up at his boyfriend and was met with concerned and loving eyes, his brow furrowed and lips turned down in a frown. He didn't want to see Yeonjun looking at him like this, he wanted the older's beautiful brown eyes to be full of joy and smiling that blinding toothy smile he had fallen in love with. 

"Please tell me what happened Soobinie, who...how could someone....I didn't know it was this bad I-" Soobin pushed a finger to Yeonjun's lips to shush him. The older was going to blame himself and Soobin wasn't going to let that happen.

"I didn't think it was this bad either. Up until now he just talked behind my back like everyone else and...well, he pushed me a couple times....but if I thought he was going to get this violent I would've reported it sooner. So please, don't blame yourself hyung."

Yeonjun whined and kissed his temple, hands drifting down to glide against the purple blotch on his face. He appeared to start choking up the longer he touched his injury, eyes wetting and lips quivering. He kissed Soobin's temple again and pressed their foreheads together as he whispered, "I love you so much....I won't let anyone ever hurt you again I promise. And if anyone ever gives you trouble after this, please, tell me. I can't take seeing you like this..."

Soobin nodded and claimed the older's lips in a sweet kiss, careful not to move against his mouth too much. They separated a moment later and Soobin hummed blissfully, "I love you too. Actually the punching part isn't what upset me the most about our argument, it was...what he said about you."

Yeonjun blinked down at him and waited for him to continue. So he did, "He...I told him you were my boyfriend and he called you a name...said you were a.....I-I don't want to say it..." and he hid his face in his hands, becoming emotional just thinking about the word Jeosang had used. 

His hands were pried away and Yeonjun looked at him with so much affection and tenderness. 

"Don't listen to him okay? I don't care what some idiot who is probably never gonna get anywhere in life calls me. But I do care that he hurt the love of my life and right now my job is to make sure you're taken care of smiling by the end of tonight." 

Soobin gaped up at him, wondering what he had done to deserve someone like Yeonjun and Beomgyu as well. Two men that made him feel so loved and appreciated and special. Two men that could rid of all his worries just by being by his side. 

He cupped Yeonjun's cheek and leaned up to take his lips again, the kiss this time a little more passionate than the first. He no longer cared about his jaw as he deepened it and keened at the feel of his boyfriend's hands rubbing up and down his back, shivering when his cold fingertips greeted his exposed neck. Yeonjun began to kiss down his cheek and stopped to suck right above his collarbone. Soobin let a moan slip out and smacked a hand over his mouth to keep his voice down. Yeonjun didn't seem to like that as he took his wrist and moved his arm away, guiding his hand down to cup his clothed ass. Soobin pursed his lips and let his eyes flicker down to observe the top of Yeonjun's head, his yellow dyed hair a mess from laying down.

The older stopped leaving marks on Soobin's neck and smirked up at him afterwards, scooting up closer and asking sweetly, "Is it okay if I'm the bottom this time?"

Soobin's eyebrows almost shot up into his hairline at the unexpected question. He could feel his face flare up all the way to the tips of his ears as he stuttered, "Y-You want to...are you sure?" 

Yeonjun's smirk grew bigger, "I'm sure. As long as you want that."

Soobin answered with a rough kiss to the older's cheek, mouthing at the soft supple skin. His dick was hard and twitching in his pants, the thought of feeling Yeonjun's insides sending him into overdrive. He always loved to be the one recieving all the attention to his backside, but the idea of being able to give that pleasure to his boyfriend sent chills down his spine. 

He trailed kisses down Yeonjun's neck and worked at taking his clothes off, needing to feel the heat of his skin against his own. Yeonjun was also peeling his layers off, chanting, "Off, need to take these off..."

Once they were both stripped down to their underwear, Soobin latched his mouth onto one of Yeonjun's pink nipples and started to stroke his boyfriend's pulsing cock with one of his free hands. He was rubbing himself against the older's thigh, sighing in satisfaction at the friction. Yeonjun's hands were tangled in his hair, pulling on his locks every time Soobin nibbled on the bud. He switched to the other one after another minute and gave it the same amount of attention before releasing it with a pop and crawling off of Yeonjun's body to get a good view at him. He smiled shyly and asked, "Can you turn around for me?"

Yeonjun complied and flipped onto his stomach, panting and not being able to resist humping down on the bed. Soobin giggled and took Yeonjun's small waist into his hands, pulling his ass only up into the air and sliding the underwear concealing it off. He practically drooled at the sight of his boyfriend's hole pink and clenching on air, like it was begging to be filled with anything. He kissed down Yeonjun's back until he was where he wanted to be most, experimentally licking a stripe over the hole. Yeonjun shuddered under his tongue and let out a broken gasp, his bottom half beginning to shake as Soobin fucked him with his tongue. Yeonjun tasted sweet as he dwelved deeper and deeper, his whines and moans escalating in volume. 

When the ache in his jaw became too much, he shuffled over to his bedside table and brought out the lube and condoms, then pouring some onto his hand. He pushed in a finger and moved it in and out until he thought Yeonjun's twitching hole could take more. He was a little nervous since it was his first time fingering someone other than himself, but if Yeonjun's noises were anything to go by, he figured he was doing it right and making him feel good. At the very least he tried to do what usually made himself feel good and mirror Yeonjun's movements when he was on top.

"Soobin...please I need more....more..." Yeonjun croaked out. Soobin continued his focus on adding more fingers and scissoring the older open. His pleas weren't making holding back any easier and he desperately wanted to be inside Yeonjun's warmth, but he also didn't want to hurt him so he kept at it until he was confident that Yeonjun was ready. 

Then he rolled on a condom and aligned himself at Yeonjun's entrance, pausing to make sure the other was also mentally ready, after all it was his first time being on the bottom.

"Hyung is it okay? Can I....?" He asked tentatively. Yeonjun looked back at him and nodded violently, being all it took to have Soobin pushing his length into the older's tight heat. He went slowly, stopping every now and then to let Yeonjun adjust, before he bottomed out completely and leaned down to press a small kiss of the small of Yeonjun's back. He wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's leaking cock and flicked his wrist a couple times to help him through the initial sting of being split open. He could feel Yeonjun's body writhe from underneath him and it was a couple minutes before he pleaded with Soobin to start moving. 

He thrusted into him at a steady pace, both of them drinking in each other's strained voices. It wasn't long before Soobin's thrusts grew rougher and faster, trying his best to find and hit the older's prostate. 

"Go-God Soobin, so deep. Fu-Fuck...please...harder..."

Soobin listened to his request and began to jackrabbit his hips and couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the discomfort where he had been kicked earlier, because he was finally reaching that spot that had Yeonjun seeing stars and convulsing. His face was pressed down onto one of Soobin's pillows, spit and tears creating a wet spot in the center and on places he was jerked around to as the younger fucked into him. He had never felt so much pleasure, and it was worse when Soobin started to jerk him off again. It was all becoming too much and the familiar heat in his stomach began to coil, sobbing harder as he let Soobin know he was close, "Fu..So close Soobin....I'm so close please!"

Soobin grunted and stroked his dick faster, hips starting to stutter and grow sloppy, signaling that he was also close to release. Just a couple more thrusts and they were both coming with silent screams, their bodies falling pliant afterwards. 

Soobin pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it in the nearby trashcan before flopping down next to Yeonjun who was still attempting to catch his breath. That had to be the best orgasm he had ever experienced, and he hoped it had been even a little good for the older. His doubts of doing good disappeared when Yeonjun threw and arm on his naked chest and smiled widely. 

"Damn bunny I wish we had done that sooner. Felt so good." Yeonjun cooed. Soobin laughed and cuddled into his side, intertwining their hands and returning the other's bright smile. 

"I'm happy I made you feel good hyung." He said while closing his eyes, sleep being more than welcomed as he was exhausted. He didn't understand how Yeonjun could do more than three rounds when it was so energy consuming. Safe to say now that he knew what it was like, he was thoroughly impressed by his boyfriend's stamina. 

Yeonjun combed his fingers through Soobin's hair and brought the blankets up to cover both of them and flipped off the lamp.

"I love you, my adorable little bunny."

****************************************************************************

The next day Soobin was irritated to say the least. The stares he was getting were fixed on one of two things. The giant bandage on his jaw or the abundant amount of hickeys littered on his neck. Glancing at a few students he could see most of them blushing, confirming his suspicions that they knew the difference between the two options. 

The whispers of new rumors and observations about him were also different than the day before and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

_"I heard Jeosang-sshi is getting expelled and charged with assault after trying to kill Soobin-sshi."_

_"I saw him and his boyfriend walking out afterwards and he's a total hottie! I don't think he goes to this school though, I wish he did!"_

_"Do you see those hickeys? He's totally getting some steamy sex with a hunk. Lucky bastard."_

_"I wonder who his boyfriend is? How did he even snag that kind of ass?"_

Soobin flipped out his phone and angrily sent the culprit a message before putting the device away and trying to get to class as soon as possible.

**Soobin:** _I'm putting a ban on sex during the weekday._

 **Yeonjunie <3:** _NO WHY????? DON'T DO THIS TO ME CHOI SOOBIN!!_


	14. Last A/N I Swear

Hey guys! One last note before I post a new official chapter tonight! I am starting a Taegyu prompt fic as well so if you're interested, head on over!! Look forward to your genius ideas!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804617


	15. The Tiny Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kk182 - "How bout one day soobin becomes the shortest in txt and yeonjun won't stop coddling him🥺"
> 
> Okay this is adorable and I couldn't wait to write it once this prompt was in my inbox XD
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful prompt and I hope you like it!! Even if it's more like a drabble than a full blown chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to stream CYSM and Run Away btw guys!! But don't force yourself if it comes at the cost of your health!   
> We need to return the favor of getting Yeonjun/Soobin/Taehyun in a crop top hahahaa!!

Soobin woke up feeling a bit weirder than usual.

Usually he'd wake up to having to stretch out his long ass limbs since he had to sleep with his knees curled into his chest to fit in his own bed. Usually his head would be shoved up onto the head board and shoulders aching from laying on his side. But today, none of that happened. Before he even realized it he was out of bed without the cramps or need to stretch. He shrugged it off, not thinking much of it at all. Maybe today was just a lucky day for him. 

He pulled out his practice clothes and started to prepare for the group's morning dance session, yawning and eyes drooping as he was still exhausted from the day before. Their next comeback was about to rear its head and he was already feeling the tiredness of preparing for the future performances and promotions. He was happy though that this would be their first comeback that hadn't been delayed, and although he still missed his fans, he was excited to bring them some joy however they were watching. He loved his fandom to death and he'd go all his life dead tired if it meant he could make them smile. That and it was especially pleasing that none of his fellow members had suffered in any way like they did last time. All in all this comeback was looking to be promising and something to look forward to.

He pursed his lips in confusion as his shirt and shorts felt a lot bigger. He looked down at himself and was shocked to find that his T-shirt look 3 sizes too big and his shorts were barely hanging onto his hips. He tried not to overthink and opted to try on another outfit instead. 

His confusion escalated as he tried outfit after outfit and none of them fit. He glanced over at the clock and began to panic when he saw that he only had 20 more minutes until he had to be ready to go. He sorted through every single one of his clothes and his confusion was turning into frustration and then anger. He started to throw his shirts and pants across the room, fuming now. 

He was so close to punching his pillow when a few knocks on the door startled him out of his dilemma.

"Soobin-ah! Are you getting dressed?" He heard Yeonjun shout from the other side of the closed door leading to his bedroom. He huffed and felt a little relief hearing the older's voice. Yeonjun always managed to make him feel calm when he was losing his mind. 

"Hyung can you come help me? I'm having a slight problem with my clothes." He yelled back, not realizing how perverted that sounded. Knowing Yeonjun, he would definitely take it the way it sounded. After all, the older took every opportunity to make dirty jokes with him. 

The door swung open, a smirk and reddened puffy cheeks coming into view as Yeonjun answered, "Well, it's so early Soobin-ah but of course I can-"

Soobin raised an eyebrow as Yeonjun's mouth gaped open before finishing his sentence. At first Soobin thought that maybe it was because he was currently only in his underwear, but he wasn't so sure when Yeonjun's expression was not that of lust, but that of shock.

Also why was Yeonjun suddenly taller than him?

Yeonjun inched closer slowly, Soobin's confusion coming back full force when he had to look up at the other, not down.

"Soobin..." Yeonjun began. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, almost becoming awkward until suddenly, Yeonjun's shocked expression turned into another smirk and arms were being thrown to wrap around his body. Yeonjun's chin nuzzled onto the top of Soobin's head and he swayed him around like he was a doll.

"You're so cute oh my god Soobinie!" Yeonjun exclaimed. 

Soobin blinked rapidly, trying to connect the many dots of this morning. He fit in his bed without bundling into himself, his clothes were too big, Yeonjun was actually taller than him, and everything at eyelevel had seemed to grow in size.

_**HE WAS SHORT!?** _

Soobin pushed himself out of Yeonjun's hold and ran frantically to the mirror in their shared bathroom. Once looking at his reflection, all of his body parts had shrunken in length a few inches. His face was rounder and puffier as well, making him look even more innocent than he already did before. He touched it like it wasn't his own, flinching as if his face was coated in poison. 

For a second he concluded that he was dreaming, he must be because people didn't just shrink like he had. He pinched his side and hissed at the pain, doing it a couple times as he waited to wake up. But nothing happened. He was still staring at the mirror and the body in it. 

He didn't notice Yeonjun standing in the doorway, a smug look on his face as he watched Soobin's world pretty much ending at being short.

Yeonjun just couldn't believe that this was happening either, but more than anything he couldn't believe how absolutely adorable Soobin was being shorter than him. Don't get him wrong, Soobin was cute literally every second of the day even though he was bigger than him, but there was just something about being able to hold the younger boy's body in his arms like he did earlier that made his heart swell.

"Hyung what do I do!? This isn't normal! I can't go to practice like this! I don't even have any clothes now!" Soobin said when he looked over at Yeonjun with pleading eyes.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger sweetly, walking in to guide Soobin out of the bathroom and back to his dorm room. He had to agree that Soobin couldn't go out like this unfortunately. It would cause way to many problems and heaven forbid if the media saw him like this. He was going to have to ask their manager to let them just take a day off so they could figure out what happened and how to get him back to normal.

Soobin sighed as he was pushed to sit down on his bed, body slumping as he pouted and looked up at the older, seemingly giving him puppy eyes that shined with unushed tears. Yeonjun nearly combusted at the sight and had to hold in the overwhelming urge to squeeze the life out of his adorable as shit boyfriend. 

"What am I going to do...I don't understand why I'm like this in the first place..." He said sadly. Yeonjun felt bad for him, as this probably wasn't as fun for Soobin as it was for Yeonjun. He knew their leader was so serious with getting this comeback right and slaving himself away all day without break, so this wasn't gonna be an ideal day for the poor boy.

"Let me go talk to the manager and let the other's know what happened okay? I'll be back in a little bit, just get some rest Soobinie. Depend on hyung today okay?" He asked. Soobin continued to pout as he nodded, laying down and pulling the blankets to cover himself. Yeonjun leaned over to press a kiss to his temple before leaving.

*****************************************************************************

Yeonjun groaned as he plopped down on the bed next to Soobin who was alarmed at the older's attitude, rubbing his forehead as he desperately tried to understand the situation. He had already gotten permission from their manager to stay away from the company today, and he had informed the other members of what was going on.

Which led to a....interesting reason being given as to why this might have happened.

He had let them know individually, making Beomgyu and Huening Kai promise they wouldn't tease Soobin no matter how much they wanted to. Lastly he went to Taehyun's room to let him know next. Walking in it was obvious their other maknae was experimenting with something as there were several flasks full of purple liquid on his desk along with some different ingredients. Ever since the new school year started, Taehyun had become very interested in science, mixing it in with his love for magic tricks. Most of his free time was spent in his room messing around, using Beomgyu as a Kai as his personal guinea pig for most of the ones that were edible. Nothing too outrageous, just some concoctions to help the youngest with growing pains or enhancing his taste buds for a certain amount of time.

He led the conversation like he did with the other two, but Taehyun's reaction differed greatly from them. Instead of looking amused, he looked guilty and fidgety. Yeonjun instantly picked up on this and it all became so obvious what had happened and who was the culprit behind all of this.

"Hyunnie, what did you do?" He said in his scolding tone. He didn't use it very often, usually saving it for when Beomgyu and Kai were taking teasing too far in public or when someone attempted to take his food.

Taheyun gulped and laughed nervously, "I think Soobin-hyung might've...accidentally drank one of my little experiments....I don't know when he did it but that has to be it. I'm kinda impressed it worked!"

Yeonjun glared over at the blonde, not truly upset but acting like he was. 

"Do you know how long the effects will last at least?" He asked.

Taehyun looked unsure as he responded, "If I'm correct in assuming this is my doing, he should be back to normal in about six hours from when he shrunk. Since he shrunk overnight then there's not much time left before it wears off."

He explained to Soobin what Taehyun had told him and the younger groaned at realization.

Apparently he had seen one of Taehyun's flasks that looked to similar to a normal cup and took a couple sips to see what kind of beverage it was. He didn't end up liking the taste and no one else was around to claim it so he dumped it out and didn't bring it up to anyone after. Yeonjun scolded him that he should never just drink a random liquid just laying around. He was lucky it wasn't something more dangerous, though this was also Taehyun's fault for leaving it out in the first place.

Soobin pouted some more and thrashed around like a child because of his stupidity. Of course the action just made the older think again how extra endearing Soobin was now that he was so much shorter.

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, slightly disappointed that Soobin couldn't stay like this a little longer. He decided he might as well enjoy it while it last.

Which is why he was now holding Soobin in his arms and pressing a million kisses all over his round little face, ignoring the younger's protests and disgruntled noises. He cooed over and over, "My cute Soobinie~ So tiny and cuuute!"

Soobin kept swatting at his chest and tried to lean his head out of Yeonjun's kissing massacre. He would never admit that he was enjoying the attention and how much being smaller affected his boyfriend. It had been a while since they had last gotten time to cuddle and act like a actual couple, though he just wished the circumstances could've been different so he could have the upper hand. At least that's what he told Yeonjun whenever he could catch his breath. 

"Hyung are you really that obsessed with me being shorter than you?" He grumbled. Yeonjun stopped his attacks and puckered his lips in a kissy face, making Soobin roll his eyes and hesitate before giving him a quick peck. The older hummed and ruffled Soobin's hair that was already a mess from staying in bed all day. 

Yeonjun rested his head on the pillow next to Soobin's and stared at him with pure affection and heart eyes, "You're always so damn loveable and now I want to spoil you even more. I'm just taking advantage to be the big spoon for once without looking like I'm half your size. Not that I mind your height in the first place. I'll love you the same no matter how tall you are."

Soobin blushed and shuffled closer to Yeonjun instead of away like he had been, his nose tickling underneath the older's ear and eyelashes fluttering against his jaw. He felt so lucky to have Yeonjun to depend on through the weirdest problem he had ever experienced. He was always so concerned with being someone the group could rely on that he rarely let himself have a turn. But Yeonjun always found ways to make him feel safe and cared for, and somehow being shorter made him feel even more vulnerable but relaxed. Being short wasn't half bad in the end. He hoped what he was feeling right now is how Yeonjun felt about him. 

"Thank you hyung, I'll let myself be small for you just for today. And..." Soobin kissed the older's neck, "I love you too.

"So Soobinie I'm a little curious about something..."

"What is it?"

"You'll be tighter than usual if we-"

"OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERV!"


	16. You're Cute When You're Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> innermoonchild7 - " i was thinking about something along the lines of jealous yeonjun and completely oblivious soobin? :D thank you!!"
> 
> Honestly love a classic jealous Yeonjun. This is pretty much just fluff, so sorry if it's shorter than what you wanted, but personally I really loved writing this! Thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> So after this I have a few more prompts for Yeonbin but I'm running low again. So feel free to drop some more prompts along with how you enjoyed the chapter! It's okay if you've already given me one, don't be shy and put some more hehe.
> 
> Either Sunday or Monday I'll be posting the first chapter to my new Taegyu fic so look forward to that. Love you all and stay safe!

Yeonjun tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on the couch, cheeks burning and puffed out as he watched the clock above the TV.

He was waiting for Soobin to get home from his MCing at Music Bank like he did every Friday night. And like every Friday night, he felt the same way as he pouted by himself in their living room. Seeing his precious leader on screen, idol after idol obviously becoming ultra whipped for the adorable human, made his skin prickle with the ugly emotion known as jealousy. Tonight had been even worse when one of the members from Golden Child proclaimed his love for the MC. 

He had always wanted to be the first boy to say that to him, a childish wish that stemmed from years of being so in love with the younger. 

He knew he was being a brat, and that he was confident Soobin's affections only lied with him if them being boyfriends was anything to go by. But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of irritation that these random idols got to see the part of Soobin he thought was a secret for the members to only know. 

Soobin was just too cute for his own good, and before only them and their fans knew because of the leader's shyness when it came to new people and public environments. Rare was it that he felt relaxed and comfortable enough outside of their promotions to really let his personality hidden underneath all those nerves show. Now that he had on such a big TV platform, everyone in the world seemed to deem him as Korea's sweetheart.

He should be happy, and he definitely was for his boyfriend. Soobin deserved the world and to be protected like he was the most precious thing in the universe. And MCing had upped his confidence and easy ability to make friends, the earlier insecurities of not being a good leader drifting away finally with each week that passed. He wasn't so miserable to wish it could be anything but what was happening, however there was still a tiny immature side of his brain that wished he had gotten to keep Soobin to himself a little longer.

Soobin should be home any moment now, Yeonjun at the ready to shower him with compliments. He knew Soobin would need it more than usual tonight, because even through his subtle jealousy, he could tell how tired the other looked on screen. He couldn't blame him, as the leader Soobin already went through a harder time than the other members during preparations for a comeback and he was sure adding having to MC every week on top of that was very draining. He was always so tough and tried his hardest to not let it show or affect how he acted, a trait he became worried about more often than not since it wasn't exactly healthy. Thankfully when they started dating, Soobin had learned to lean on him a little more over time and not carry the massive weight of responsibility all by himself. How his heart sang when they would spend late nights cuddling his worries away, always at the ready to help make Soobin feel more at peace with himself.

He wasn't going to let his jealousy keep him from being the comfort the younger deserved.

Just as he was thinking this, the sound of someone entering the key to their door perked his attention away from the clock. He took in a deep breath and put a smile on his face for the boy about to walk through the door, turning his head just as it opened. 

Soobin trudged in, looking like he was barely hanging on and about to collapse from being exhausted. Yeonjun cooed sympathetically and got up to take his boyfriend in his arms as the sight was too adorable to resist hugging and breathing in his scent. Soobin sighed and slumped into Yeonjun's embrace, snuggling his head on the older's shoulder.

"Hyung can we just go straight to bed? I'm so tired." He whispered. Yeonjun immediately nodded and guided them to his bedroom. In times like this he was glad he didn't share a room with anyone like the other four members did. Since his bed wasn't a bunk, it was a bit wider than the others and gave them just enough room to fit as long as they pressed together, something they had no problem doing at all.

Soobin and Yeonjun didn't even bother to change their clothes as they fell onto the bed with heavy grunts, scrambling under the covers and snuggling into each other as much as humanly possible. It appeared Soobin was a little more clingy tonight, not that Yeonjun was gonna complain.

"You did good tonight Soobinie. You looked so handsome in your weekly uniform." He said while running his fingers through the taller's soft blue hair. Soobin hummed and leaned into the older's touch.

"Thank you...I had fun doing the interviews today. Especially Golden Child's segment..." He mumbled groggily. Yeonjun's lips twitched at the reminder of the very group that had made his jealousy peak in the first place tonight. He could feel the feeling bubbling back up to the forefront and he tried to surpress the urge to say something because he didn't want to ruin the mood between them. And he was sure the sleepy one in his hold wouldn't appreciate really any conversations right now as he began to drift off every other second, eyes fluttering open and close as though he kept deciding whether to let himself fall or stay awake. If Yeonjun wasn't lost in his own head, he might've noticed how endearing the image was.

Soobin brought one of his hands up from the covers to clutch onto the fabric of Yeonjun's sweatshirt covering his chest. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down, smiling once more.

"They were so...nice.....I appreciated their kindness..."

And the smile was gone again and now a straight up pout. Yeonjun rolled his eyes and huffed, the action catching Soobin's attention as he struggled to look up and observed his boyfriend's expression questioningly. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He knew Yeonjun's pout only came out when something was bothering him.

Yeonjun didn't look Soobin in the eye as he grumbled, "Kindness....saying they love you is kindness huh..."

Soobin furrowed his brow and tugged on Yeonjun's sweatshirt, urging him to make eye contact and explain his comment further. What was he talking about? Saying they loved him? Thinking about it, the only one who had said that was-

Oh.

_Ohhhh._

Soobin smirked and couldn't stop the laugh erupting from his throat, suddenly fully awake at the realization of what was going on in his stubborn boyfriend's mind. Yeonjun looked down at him clearly confused by the younger's outburst and continued to pout.

Once his laughter finally died down enough for him to be able to talk, Soobin giggled and asked, "Hyung, are you....jealous?"

Yeonjun spluttered and his face visibly turned red like a tomato all the way up to his ears. He definitely wasn't expecting to be found out and the reaction was going to send Soobin to another dimension because of how cute it was. It was a couple of minutes before Yeonjun gave in and nodded hesitantly, bottom lip jutting out as he tried to make himself look pitiful. 

Soobin chuckled and brought his face up so that their lips met in a chaste kiss, afterwards littering his boyfriend's face in smoldering kisses until he heard the tinkling of his favorite person's happy cries for him to stop. He placed one last peck on the tip of Yeonjun's nose and peered up at him.

"You should know you're the only one that I...that I love." He said, voice only just above a whisper. The air around them thickened with intimacy as Yeonjun's wide grin turned into a look of awe and pure affection at the sound of the words he's been wanting to hear since he met the awkward cutie in the practice room.

He leaned down and took the boy's lips, this time the kiss passionate and anything but chaste. Pulling away, head tilting and eyelashes shining with tears, he said breathlessly before reclaiming those plump lips of the boy he adored, 

"I love you too."


	17. Playboy Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idocdzg - "A Halloween special where soobin dresses as one of those playboy bunnies to surprise yeonjun👀"
> 
> Happy future Halloween everyone!!! A early special chapter just for you guys! A short pure smut chapter huehue
> 
> ALSO THIS COMEBACK SLAPPED SOTY I SWEAR!!!! EVERYONE I ALMOST PASSED OUT FROM BEING BIAS WRECKED BY LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE MEMBER PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! BLUE HOUR BOP/SONG OF THE DECADE PLS STREAM THAT GOOD SHIT I BEG OF YOU!!!
> 
> Whole album slaps so damn hard I was in shock, but it's TXT so what did I expect?? Still has no songs below a masterpiece level and thats on periodt.

Yeonjun's jaw dropped as he stepped into the shared bedroom of Soobin and Beomgyu, wondering if what he was seeing was a figment of his dirty imagination. He wouldn't be surprised if it was, because he'd only dreamed of situations like this happening.

Tonight was Halloween. It had been almost a week since they started their comeback promotions and everyone was exhausted yet happy, especially their leader Soobin. Yeonjun felt for the younger as he had to balance his MCing and promotions at the same time every single week that would follow. It was visibly obvious that the boy was tired as all hell, not that it affected how he looked during their performances. By now Soobin was a expert at pushing his exhaustion to the side to make sure he was the best that he could be, a trait Yeonjun often found worrying more than something to be proud of. He couldn't imagine the amount of pressure Soobin was constantly under, knowing he got the brunt of the responsibility for the members attitude and quality of performance, and then add on being a MC on top of that. 

Tonight they didn't have to attend any music shows so it was a nice day off for the group, and each member was going to spend it off doing their own thing. Huening Kai was out having dinner with Beomgyu and Taehyun, while Yeonjun and Soobin stayed behind for some well deserved rare alone time. They had been dating for about a year now and the amount of times they could have to themselves was small, so when they got it they made the absolute most of it.

The maknaes knew to stay out as late as possible, half out of consideration and the other half out of fear of being exposed to a guaranteed rendezvous between the oldests. 

Yeonjun had expected intimacy tonight no doubt, but what he had been greeted to when the time came around made his groin ache with intimidate arousal .

Soobin was bent over, in the middle of picking up a piece of clothing, ass jutted out right in Yeonjun's line of sight. It was no secret that Yeonjun had a thing for Soobin's tight round butt, and seeing it exposed pretty much completely except for the ripped black pantyhose covering it almost made him drool a puddle on the floor.

The sound of him entering the room made the younger whip his head around to look at him, eyes widening and cheeks reddening with alarming speed as his mouth parted into a 'o' shape like it usually did when Soobin was shocked.

"Hyung!" He squeaked out and straightened back up, Yeonjun's open mouth almost turning into a pout from the view of Soobin's ass being ripped away from him. His eyes scanned his lover up and down as he fully took in his outfit.

Soobin was wearing a goddamn playboy bunny costume, rabbit ears blending into his bright blue hair and a leather black corset snug on his filled-out body. Underneath were the ripped pantyhose that perfectly hugged his thick milky thighs and toned legs. He looked so sexy and alluring that Yeonjun's cock stirred awake in his sweats, unable to stop himself from practically running across the room and smashing his lips against the younger's.

Soobin gasped and took a couple steps back from the force until the back of his knees hit his bed and sent them tumbling onto the sheets. For a split second their lips separated but Yeonjun was quick to connect them again, sending jolts of electricity through Soobin's body.

Yeonjun's hands roamed across Soobin's chest, fingers mapping out the edge of the breast flaps as his tongue pushed into the taller's mouth. Soobin was letting out the sweetest little whines as their tongues danced together, his own big hands fisting in the older's pink hair and pulling desperately. Yeonjun could feel the hardening length of his boyfriend against his hip and it made him smile knowingly into the sloppy kissing. A dribble of spit was rolling down Soobin's chin and tears were welling at the edge of his lashes. Something as simple as kissing was making him feel so good, more than usual. Maybe it was because he was in such skimpy clothes and he knew that he had achieved in riling Yeonjun up. Or maybe it was because it had been so long since they had last had sex. 

He didn't really care what the reason was as long as he could continue feeling good for a little longer.

Yeonjun trailed his mouth down Soobin's neck, sucking and nipping in hopes of not leaving any marks (God knows their managers would kill them), but making it feel like he was. One day he would be able to showcase Soobin as his own through dark purples and blues, one day.

He stopped once he got to Soobin's collarbone with a pop, smirking up at the younger and cooing at his fucked out expression.

"Soobinie is getting a little bold now isn't he?" He said seductively. Normally Soobin was never one to do something as kinky as cross-dressing in suggestive outfits, the most daring thing they've done being dirty talk. It was a pleasant and unexpected surprise to say the least. And man did it turn him on like never before. His dick was so hard it hurt at this point and he was trying to hold back from ripping the pantyhose off and having his way with the younger. They had also never had rough sex before, and while he definitely wanted to change that especially given the circumstances, he didn't want to scare this newfound boldness off and make Soobin uncomfortable.

Soobin blushed harder than he already was and turned his head away shyly, batting his damp eyelashes. Damn how could someone be so adorable?

"I-uh...I thought you might like it. I spent days deciding if I was going to go through with it and....I just hope its worth the embarrassment." 

Yeonjun cocked a eyebrow and chuckled lowly, leaning down press a kiss to the younger's appled cheek. 

"Oh trust me, I'll make it worth it."

"Hyu-ah!" 

Soobin thrashed around as Yeonjun's tongue pushed against his rim, the older's fingers tugging the leather fabric of his corset away from his puckered hole. His breast flaps were pulled down, nipples soaked in saliva from being mercilessly sucked on and bit. The pantyhose around his ass was torn apart in ruins from Yeonjun being desperate to taste his leaking precum dripping from the tip of his exposed cock. His bunny ears were slipping off his head as he turned it every which way as pleasure overcame him.

Yeonjun's other free hand was wrapping around his cock, sliding up and down as he started a steady rhythm. He had already stripped down to his nude self and was rutting against the bed as he thrust his tongue in and out of Soobin, the friction feeling delicious as he imagined fucking into the whimpering boy. 

The younger's back arched off the mattress as he stopped trying to hold back his moans, pulling on Yeonjun's hair harder as a sad excuse of a warning that if this continued he would be coming from being eaten out alone. The older wasn't getting the message as he abused Soobin's hole over and over again, the pumping of his fist growing more aggressive. All at once a heat coiled in Soobin's stomach and then snapped, spurts of cum shooting out of his tip angrily and painting his abs in white. Yeonjun moved away from Soobin at the feeling of the younger's dick pulsing, smirking up at him once he saw the streaks of release covering his boyfriend.

Soobin was panting, his ass still stinging with pleasure and cock still hard against his abdomen. He managed to lift his head and peer down at Yeonjun, eyes catching on the older's erection standing tall between his opened thighs.

"You're so fucking sexy Soobin-ah." Yeonjun growled as he lined up his dick to Soobin's clenching hole. 

Soobin let his head fall back against the pillows and groaned at the stretch of Yeonjun's member entering him and splitting his ass apart. The stretch was a bit painful, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. 

"Hyung-g" He gasped as Yeonjun bottomed out, balls resting against Soobin's skin.

Yeonjun shuffled forwards, bending Soobin's legs up until the boy was pretty much folded in half and leaned down to capture his lips in a open-mouthed kiss to help Soobin ease the slight pain of being penetrated after weeks of no sex. Yeonjun was quite sensitive himself as he tried his hardest not to come on the spot, cock throbbing from the heat of Soobin's tight insides.

Soobin whimpered and latched his hands onto Yeonjun's broad shoulders, whispering, "Please move Hyung...please I need-"

The younger didn't have to wait even a second as Yeonjun began to slowly pull out until just the tip was in and slam back into him. Soobin gasped loudly as he was pushed upwards, his head hitting the headboard lightly from the sheer power of the older's thrusts. 

The obscene slapping of skin on skin filled the room along with their moans and cries of bliss. Soobin had never been fucked by Yeonjun like this, fast and hard, and it was driving him crazy in the best way possible. Before the idea of rough sex intimidated him, but if this was what he had been missing out on, he wished they had done it sooner. The prior sting was gone completely and was replaced by the feeling of getting pounded into heaven. 

The crotch of Soobin's corset was rubbing against the side of Yeonjun's cock as it slipped in and out of the younger, adding welcomed friction that could very well bring him over the edge. His hands were shaking as he tried to keep himself propped up and avoid crushing Soobin with his weight, which was proving hard as the bed shook underneath them. They were both caked in sweat and the smell of sex, knowing they definitely needed to take a shower and wash the sheets after all this was over just to spare Beomgyu a little more from their planned evening of long awaited intimacy.

The familiar coil of heat was starting to grow in Soobin, slower and yet more intense than his last orgasm. He wanted to let Yeonjun know that he was close, but his attempts at doing so just came out as broken sobs.

Maybe Yeonjun got the message this time somehow, because his thrusts got deeper and more erratic as he wrapped one of his hands around Soobin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. 

"A-Are you going to come Soobinie? Are you...Are you close?" He asked shakily. 

Soobin nodded after he processed the question, nails scrapping down the older's back ignoring the fact that they were gonna get yelled at by the stylists for sure tomorrow. How the hell could he care when his dick felt like it was about to explode violently.

Yeonjun huffed and groaned as he angled his hips to thrust in even deeper and hit Soobin's prostate head on repeatedly, making the younger convulse and spasm from the sudden increased pleasure shooting through his groin. The new angle also made the leather glide against Yeonjun's cock harshly and with just a couple more thrusts he was releasing thick and plentiful cum into Soobin's insides.

Soobin also reached release as the sensation of Yeonjun coming was too much for him to handle, the black corset completely ruined by how much of his cum had stained it. Their bodies fell slack as Soobin relaxed into the mattress and Yeonjun slumped down on top of him.

He weakly pushed Yeonjun to roll onto his side so he didn't feel suffocated by other's body heat. 

They turned their heads to make eye contact, small smiles playing at their lips. 

Yeonjun's turned into a smirk within a couple minutes of gazing into each other's eyes. Soobin's heart swelled with affection.

"A good bunny you are Soobinie~"


	18. I Could Love The Sun If The Sun Was Soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU - "Yeonjun faints during dance practice because he hasn’t been fed blood (breakfast) yet cause they were in a rush to leave the dorms so Soobin volunteers to have his blood sucked."
> 
> Once I saw this I just jumped on this shit lol. Have always wanted to write a chapter of either Soobin or Yeonjun being a vampire. This one is as fluffy as getting blood sucked could be lol. Hope you enjoy it! As a MOARMY I would also like to congratulate BTS on being nominated for a Grammy!!! Hope they win because they deserve it so much!   
> And also Happy Thanksgiving yall!!

Yeonjun hated the sun. Hated it with a burning passion. The way it shined so harshly and was so damn hot it could melt the asphalt underneath his feet. Pain of being a idol vampire, he had to endure it no matter what for his fans and dream. 

He was part of a five member boy group called TOMORROW X TOGETHER, one of the only groups to incorporate interspecial members. Yeonjun and Taehyun were vampires. Soobin (the leader of the group) and his wonderful boyfriend was a human. And then Beomgyu and Huening Kai were werewolves. Most groups of past generations kept only one species together, too hesitant to risk mixing up everyone. But some of the newer companies had started to frankly not give a shit about the trainees species and go based purely on talent. 

Yeonjun had always wanted to be a idol since he was little, despite it being harder for vampires to make it because of the multiple glaring issues their lifestyle caused. He worked his ass off and eventually his efforts were rewarded in the form of debuting in TXT with 4 other amazing people. 

And the biggest reward of all came to him as one Choi Soobin. 

From the first moment Yeonjun laid his eyes on Choi Soobin at the ripe age of 18, 4 years ago from the present, he knew the gentle giant was going to become someone special to him. He remembers his first thought being how impossibly handsome the taller was, the quickest crush ever forming in the span of 3 seconds at the sight of long legs, shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and mouth shaped like a rabbit's.

Soobin was very shy at first, mostly kept to himself until Huening Kai joined the company and the two became joined at the hip, Yeonjun watching longingly on the sidelines. It wasn't until the debuting group was decided that they even became friends at all. But once that door was opened, neither one of them could stop the momentum of their developing feelings for each other and budding relationship. Thank god for their company also being accepting and not having a dating ban. 

Three months into their preparations for debut the following year is when they shared their first kiss. It was on a night where Yeonjun's stress over all the pressure put onto them came to a head, and Soobin had been right there to comfort him. Soobin felt like his anchor keeping him sane and safe, so he closed the distance between them as he was cradled in those strong arms of their charismatic leader.

They had hurdles and they both made sure to talk about them all before truly diving into being lovers. What it meant for a human to date a vampire, for boys to be dating other boys in this kind of industry, the possible bitter comments from haters they'd have to hear from, and how awkward things could be if they ever broke up. 

Despite those hurdles, ultimately they decided that their love was worth fighting for, that denying what they had was so much more painful than what a few hateful people had to say. 

Thankfully nothing had ever really tested their relationship before. Their members supported them as did their company. The fans had accepted it with excitement and many fan video edits. The hate comments were drowned out by the good ones. And Soobin had adapted well to Yeonjun's disgruntled attitude during sunny days. 

It's been about a year and a half since they debuted now, just coming out with their latest comeback 'Blue Hour'. They were currently on their way to the practice room to prepare for award ceremony performances coming up. They had been invited to MAMA this year to perform and were nominated for three different awards, hoping and wishing they'd get to take home at least one. The pressure was on them more than ever because they weren't rookies anymore. Now they had to go against the bigger and more popular senior groups. And that itself was scary for every single one of them. 

Yeonjun had been slaving away the past few weeks, throwing himself entirely into practicing. That brought up the current issue he was having.

See, Yeonjun had a system to help him through his weekly craving for blood like any normal vampire. The company was partnered up with one of the many blood supply carriers that existed for vampires all over the world. They simply donated a bit of their yearly earnings and in return got weekly supplies of blood for their trainees so they didn't have to search for it themselves or be tempted to take some from a living source. 

Unfortunately, Yeonjun had been way too busy practicing and sleeping that he had been skipping out on his meals to get extra time for either those activities. He knew it wasn't healthy, that he should be drinking blood in between breaks to keep his energy up, but he just kept pushing it off until he was on the edge of malnourishment. Which would be right now as he weakly stumbled into their main practice room. He felt weak and jittery, the world swaying around him as he shrugged off his jacket and sat down in the middle of the room to stretch. The other four were standing by the stereo taking swigs of water before they plopped down next to him and joined in on the stretching, Soobin leading near the mirror. 

Yeonjun zeroed in on Soobin's form and his tanned skin that was looking very appetizing all of a sudden. His eyes swept up from his feet all the way up to land on his vulnerable neck, glistening with beads of sweat from the heat outside. He found himself licking his lips more often than usual as their warm up went on, his attention never once leaving Soobin. He felt a prick of guilt in the back of his head from looking at his boyfriend like he was a literal meal, but the lust for his sweet smelling blood outweighed it as it wafted towards his nose. His sense of smell was more sensitive than humans, the same as werewolves, and it became even more sensitive when he was hungry and in need of feeding. No blood had smelled as amazing as Soobin's did in that very moment, and it made him want to taste it desperately. 

Once it was time to go over their first number, he could briefly make out the worried gazes of the others in the mirror as he slowly stood up from his spot. He wondered if it was obvious that he wasn't feeling good beforehand, but now he knew that it was if those looks were anything to go on. 

Barely a second later, his world faded to black and the last thing he heard was the panicked shouting around him.

His eyes fluttered open in what felt like a instant, but it became clear it had been much longer than that as he was staring up at a black familiar ceiling. His body felt achey and sore all over, his head throbbing with pain as he groaned and sat upwards. Hands grabbed at his shoulders and it startled him, not realizing someone else was in the room with him. He jolted and whipped his head to the side to see none other than Soobin sitting on the bed he was laying on. 

"Hyung are you okay?!" Soobin yelped as he looked over Yeonjun's frail body, his hands tightening in a almost bruising grip. Yeonjun just stared at him wide-eyed, still confused on what was going on and how he got back to his dorm room in the first place.

Soobin must have noticed his confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows together and started to explain, "You fainted in the practice room. The company's nurse said you clearly haven't fed in weeks, that there was no use bringing you to a hospital because all you needed was to drink blood."

Yeonjun grimaced, knowing he was about to be chastised by his boyfriend who cared about other people way too much for his own good.

"What were you thinking? Why haven't you been eating?" He pressed, scooting closer and eyes shining with concern. Yeonjun felt a new kind of guilt for making Soobin look at him like he was. All of a sudden, skipping meals didn't seem so smart even if it gave him more time to practice or sleep. 

"Because...I thought it was more important to focus on our upcoming performances. It was stupid, I know. But I just, I...I don't want to be the reason we don't do good."

The crease in Soobin's forehead fell as he shook his head, "Hyung, your health comes before performances. I'm sure the fans would rather you be safe and healthy than perform in a state like this. You have to take care of yourself. And," Soobin cradled his face with one of his large palms, thumb rubbing up and down his cheek as he stared lovingly into Yeonjun's eyes, "You could never be a reason we don't do good. You're amazingly talented and hard working. I'm sure you could even wing it if you really wanted to."

Soobin let out a soft chuckle and it hit Yeonjun right in his heart. He could feel the edges of his lips twitching upwards as he gazed back at the boy in front of him, his love for him overflowing. How did he end up so lucky?

"You really believe in me that much...?" 

Soobin rolled his eyes and smiled brightly, "Of course I do."

Yeonjun hummed and leaned forward to peck Soobin's lips once, but once didn't feel like enough as he tried to dive back in for a longer one only for Soobin to push him back lightly, tongue clicking as he shook his head from side to side playfully.

"None of that right now. I won't kiss you again until you eat." He teased. Yeonjun rolled his eyes this time and pursed his lips in a pout, "Fine, fine. I'll eat. Where's the blood?"

He expected Soobin to go grab whatever blood he was supposed to consume, but became perplexed when all the younger did was outstretch his head to make his neck more pronounced. Although he was definitely confused again at what was going on, the lust he had for drinking Soobin's blood came back full force. His nostrils flared as the scent of it took over his entire being. He assumed his eyes were glowing red like they always did when he was getting ready to drink and his mouth salivated, his fangs ejecting out of his gums. 

He licked his lips and inched towards the lovely neck just screaming to be bitten, all rational thought almost completely out the window. With the little sanity he had left, he willed himself to ask, "You...can I really, drink your-"

Soobin practically shoved his neck into Yeonjun's face as he breathed out, "Yes."

And with that, Yeonjun lapped at the spot he decided to bite before he sunk his fangs into his boyfriends skin. The metallic taste of blood instantly filled his mouth, though it wasn't long until the sweetness hidden underneath the initial flavor was all he could taste. It was the most delicious blood he had ever drank, and he immediately knew he'd never forget this taste as long as he lived. His hands had settled on Soobin's hips and he could feel the younger shaking slightly as he continued to drink. 

When vampires fed directly from a human, they applied a aphrodisiacs to soothe any pain or discomfort the human might feel. It wasn't really enough to make them super horny, but enough to make them feel a little buzzed and lightheaded afterwards.

Once he was done drinking, Yeonjun gently retracted his fangs and licked at the two little holes in Soobin's neck to try and heal them. Soobin was still shaking and mewling against Yeonjun's ear, his own larger hands fisting themselves into Yeonjun's shirt. 

They sat like that for a couple minutes until Yeonjun's tongue stopped its ministrations and he pulled back, his body feeling so replenished and sated at finally feeding. Soobin's eyes were clamped shut and it took another couple of seconds for him to open his eyes. The younger smiled brightly again before leaning in to capture Yeonjun's lips in a passionate kiss, the older smiling into it. 

When the kiss ended, Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's waist and nuzzled his cheek onto his broad shoulder. "Promise me you'll never do this to yourself again. I was...I was so scared for you Yeonjun-hyung."

Yeonjun carded his hand through Soobin's blue locks, "I promise. I'm sorry I made you and the others worry. And thank you for letting me bite you, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

Soobin giggled, his eyes turning into the crescent moons Yeonjun adored and dimples flashing their adorable selves. The look alone could kill Yeonjun in one strike, and he wished Soobin would always look as beautiful as he did right now all happy and full of love to give. 

Yeonjun hated the actual sun with a passion, but when someone as breathtaking as Soobin was his metaphorical sun, he could learn to love it just as passionately.


	19. Stars and the Night of Fulfillment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ErickaHowlter - "How about their first kiss? Or then getting together? Like the whole confession moment after all the pining🥺🤧❤"
> 
> Okay so a bunch of things need to be said. First of all, Happy Birthday Soobinie!! I watched his birthday VLIVE and I love how the members were chaotic as usual singing Happy Birthday lol!  
> Second, TXT WON TWO AWARDS ON MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! WORLDWIDE FANS CHOICE AND FAVORITE DANCE PERFORMANCE GROUP!!  
> I was honestly only expecting one award so the fact that they got two, and one of them was based solely on judges plus one of the biggest awards in MAMA!??? Can't You See Me or TXT choreo in general deserves the recognition and I am so glad they got it while beating other senior groups who usually win that award!!! I'm telling you right now this is another telling that they'll be big in the upcoming future, and boy do they deserve it!
> 
> Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Its a tiny drabble to read before my last chapter of Your Scars Are Beautiful comes out tomorrow. I also have like three other chapters for this prewritten so I can post them for the next couple days. There's one particular chapter here I'm looking forward to post the most and get feedback on so stayed tuned cause I personally think it's my best one yet I hope.

Soobin and Yeonjun stand out on the balcony of the older's room, gazing at the stars above and the light of the moon shining down on them. It was the night of Soobin's birthday, and they had both escaped from the other three gremlins to get some peace and quiet after the stressful day at MAMA and chaotic birthday VLIVE they just did. 

It's been a long year for both them and their other members. They've debuted as TOMORROW X TOGETHER, gotten their first win, had their first comeback, won every rookie award at all the end of the year award shows, gotten to become close with their sunbaes at Big Hit who they look up the most to, and improved in their abilities. 

The five boys started off as strangers, bonded as the debuting group, and now have become a family to each other. Soobin who was shy and gentle became the best leader ever, Yeonjun the oldest became the most teased eldest member in the entire universe, Beomgyu who was quiet and calm became the loudest and most mischievous in the group, Taehyun the most mature seeming had learned to show his vulnerability as one of the two maknaes, and Huening Kai their precious youngest had somehow become the second tallest member in the span of a couple months. 

All of them grew in their own ways, and they still had a lot more growing to go from here.

Yeonjun figures the thing that has grown the most during this entire year is his feelings for his trustworthy leader.

The first day he saw the taller walk into the practice room for all the trainees and introduce himself confidently, the only thought that came to mind was how handsome he was. 

It became clear to everyone how shy and jumpy he really was after the self-introduction, barely being able to hold up a conversation with someone without stuttering or backing away slowly. It was endearing, at least from Yeonjun's perspective. The other trainees however just used it as a reason to bet how long he would last before he either quit or was dropped by the company. They figured someone like him could never handle being a idol or make friends with his members if he did somehow debut. They were mean and held high standards, trying to strike out anyone who didn't fit the bill for them. 

Yeonjun never did care about crap like that. He believed that as long as someone held enough passion for the dream, they could achieve it. Soobin was a strong dancer and a fast learner with the choreo, had a beautiful and stable deep singing voice while also being able to nail falsetto, and definitely had enough charisma to be a popular idol amongst the public he foresaw. 

When they got put in the debuting group together, he finally became close with the younger like he had always wanted. Soobin was already inseparable from Huening Kai since the moment that kid joined Big Hit Entertainment, and they really had only been friends with each other alone until the group formed. Their relationship was the purest thing Yeonjun had ever seen, him and the other three boys deeming them soulmates to a capital S. So it was a bit difficult at the beginning to wiggle their way in that closeknit friendship. But once they did, everything became wonderful.

Now being able to truly get to know Soobin, he was fast to find out how kind and selfless the taller was. He was more patient than Yeonjun could ever be when being bullied and teased by the others, and constantly made sure they were all comfortable and healthy without prompt. His smile was bright and stunning, eyes turning into little crescent moons and dimples flashing on his puffy cheeks. His skin was soft and addicting to pull on with how stretchy it was. If he thought Soobin was handsome before, he thought the boy was ethereal at this point. 

He wasn't at all surprised when Soobin was chosen as their leader a couple months before their official debut date. In fact he instantly wanted to shove it in the face of anyone who had doubted the boy before, feeling overwhelmingly proud that he got to call Soobin his leader. 

He could tell though that Soobin himself didn't really believe in his own leadership abilities for the longest time unfortunately. He lacked the natural confidence Yeonjun or Taehyun had, and put so much pressure on his shoulders without wanting to confide in his members. He thought it made him weak or unleaderly to seek comfort when he was the one supposed to be depended on. Yeonjun desperately wanted to change that, wanted to make sure Soobin knew just how much they trusted and believed in him to lead them down the long path ahead. He wanted to make sure Soobin knew he could go to them if he was unsure or feeling lost. He wanted to be his comfort like he always was for him. And that's when he guessed his feelings began to develop into something more that just that of friendship. 

Especially after debuting, Yeonjun found himself constantly staring or desiring to touch the other in any way possible. He had always caved to fanservice, blowing kisses at the taller while he cringed, slapping his butt randomly no matter where they were when cameras rolled, or attacking him with flirt after flirt. But eventually he started to do those things off camera and enjoyed it even more when it was just between them. He reveled in the way the taller's cheeks would dust pink and his eyes widened as he tried to scoot away or glare in response. He began to yearn for cuddles at night when they were trying to sleep or watch a movie together. His eyes began to linger on the lips shaped like a rabbit's mouth or the neck that glistened with sweat after dance practice. His heart began to thrum in his chest when they were close, and then ache when Kai or Beomgyu threw themselves at the taller suggestively. 

Eventually he realized what all these little things meant, that they meant he was disgustingly in love with one Choi Soobin, his precious leader. And he wasn't dense enough to not notice that Soobin probably felt the same way too.

He was always good at percieving other's true emotions even when they tried to hide them. He noticed the differences of Soobin's reactions when he flirted with him versus when someone else did. He noticed the jealous glances when Beomgyu did fanservice with him. He noticed a lot of things that Soobin did that would point to him returning Yeonjun's affections.

Still, whether he did or not wasn't really the problem. The problem lay with how they would go about a romantic relationship if they were to engage in one. Korea wasn't exactly the most open-minded place on Earth, gay relationships being pretty taboo and unspoken of in the world of idols. He knew Big Hit supported the LGBT, but things became more complicated when their idols were directly involved. 

On their contract, there was no dating ban and in fact stated that as long as they told the company, they were allowed to pursue it. But he knew they'd have to be extra careful and take extra steps if it was same sex. 

Yeonjun had been thinking over it for a long time whether he should confess and talk about it with Soobin, if he was right about having his feelings returned. There was still the risk that Soobin didn't like Yeonjun that way, and that would just make things awkward which he didn't want at all. It was a huge gamble really, and not one he was sure was worth the risk. 

"I know you got me a present hyung."

Yeonjun turned to meet Soobin's eyes, a laugh alreadly bubbling up his throat.

"You're not sly. I heard you whispering it to the camera that you were lying."

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, letting the laugh pass his lips afterwards. Soobin just chuckled along with that amazing smile of his lighting up the night along with the moon. 

"Okay, okay. I got you a present but it won't be here till next week alright." He relented. While he was good at seeing through people, he wasn't so good at hiding things himself. He would honestly be surprised if Soobin hadn't noticed his feelings this whole time after how pretty obvious he was at being whipped for the taller. He sure as hell knew the others had figured it out probably before he did.

Once his laughter died down, silence returned and the air filled with slight tension as they continued to gaze at each other.

It felt like a eternity before Soobin was the one to break it with, "You really didn't have to you know? Being with you is enough for me."

Yeonjun's breath caught in his throat and his heart jumped at the sentimental comment. If it weren't for the serious and longing look in Soobin eyes, Yeonjun would've just returned the sentiment with a cheesy flirt or joke. Instead he licked his bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes, his body leaning forward on its own. 

He inhaled.

"You deserve more than little old me." He exhaled.

Soobin just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Screw it."

Yeonjun flinched as big hands cupped his face and drew him near, closing his eyes instantly and gasping as lips landed on his own. The kiss was firm but gentle, just like Soobin. The air had been chilly around them but now Yeonjun felt warm all over, even more so when he wrapped his arms around Soobin's waist and pressed closer. Their lips moved against each other unhurriedly, feeling like they had all the time in the world to just melt into one another. 

Soobin could surprise him like this sometimes. Yeonjun would have never guessed that the more hesitant of the two could be so bold and make the first move. But it was these surprises that made him love Soobin even more than he already did. Undying affection is all he felt right in this moment, just the two of them finally giving in and not holding back. 

When they eventually broke the kiss, Yeonjun rested his forehead on Soobin's broad shoulder and smiled. The taller's hands uncupped his face and he returned the embrace, smiling as well. They were both content. They both felt completed.

"I like you Yeonjun-hyung....and I think you like me too." Soobin whispered into his ear.

Yeonjun just hummed.

"You have no idea."


	20. Addicting As It Is Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) - "Okay I got one so Soobin is like the slut of the school and Yeonjun is his best friend but he really wants a piece of Soobin's ass but then like he wants Soobin to have more respect for himself because he's just throwing himself at random guys."
> 
> God I hope you guys like this, it came out cheesier than I originally planned and I couldn't bring myself to keep the angst going for too long in this one. Let me know if you want a part 2 ( with smut huehue ) to this one!
> 
> ALSO CONGRATS TO OUR BOYS FOR WINNING THEIR FIRST BONSANG OMGGGG!!!! I CRIED SO MUCH WHEN THEIR NAME WAS CALLED.
> 
> They all served with that PUMA dance break and I officially died and went to heaven. RIP me.

"Another one....seriously Soobin?" Yeonjun grumbles from his spot on the couch.

Soobin rolls his eyes as he throws on his coat, preparing for the chilly air waiting for him once he steps outside their shared apartment. He's going to meet a guy he started talking to in his Chemistry class at University, a average looking pompous ass that wouldn't shut up about how much working out he does on the weekends. Thankfully he has the body to make up the snooty attitude, and that's quite good enough for him. 

"It's not like I have anything better to do. You're too grumpy to play anything tonight and I'm bored. At the very least I'll pick you up some ice cream on my way home." He sasses back. 

Yeonjun huffs and throws down the comic he was reading for the hundredth time, sitting upright and crossing his arms across his chest. His signature pout makes an appearance as his plump lips jut out, eyes narrowing with a sideways glare. The whole visual is very endearing, Soobin having half a mind to succumb to temptation and stay home if it gets rid of the not so hidden frustration in Yeonjun's eyes. But he's prevailed for the last five years, so he brushes it off and steps into his shoes at the doorway. 

"This is like what, the fourth guy you've seen this week? Doesn't your dick get tired at some point?" Yeonjun jabs.

"First of all, its the third. Second of all, it would be my asshole getting sore. And third of all, why do you care exactly?"

Soobin tries not to be bitter at the older's teasing, knowing full well why he goes and has sex with random dudes all the time. He wishes Yeonjun makes more of an effort to stop him from going. Wishes he gives him a reason to never set foot in another guy's house or apartment ever again. But at the same time, he wishes Yeonjun would just leave it be and treat it like a funny hobby Soobin likes to partake in. He wishes that Yeonjun doesn't make him feel any more guilty about letting another person touch him the way he wishes his best friend would.

It wasn't always this hard and painful. Back when he was blissfully unaware of his feelings for Yeonjun he never even entertained the thought of having sex, let alone with someone he barely knew and doing so multiple times a week. All of his free time was spent reading books or studying for the next test, the older almost always sitting right beside him playing video games or listening to music. His younger step-brother, Huening Kai, would sometimes be there for Soobin to coddle and be used as a comforting distraction from his own brain. He had his other friends, Beomgyu and Taehyun, over on the weekends to join him in playing the newest multiplayer game or to go out and binge on ramen. It was a simple time with no worries or pretending.

It was in his Junior year of high school when it all came crashing down.

He remembers vividly the day Yeonjun plopped down on his bed and told him about the cute girl who had asked him out on a date. Soobin had scoffed as a first reaction because Yeonjun never did show any interest in the whole dating scene, sure the the older had turned the poor girl down. It wasn't exactly rare that Yeonjun got love confessions either, as he was one of the more popular guys in the school. His looks were definitely not bad, his goofiness was charming, and he was overall a super cool guy. Anyone would be exceptionally lucky to have Yeonjun as a lover, and he can't deny there were times he'd wonder who could grab his attention enough to so much as make him think about the possibility of dating them. 

Instead of laughing and telling Soobin how much he was tired of being asked out all the time, Yeonjun kept staring at the wall as he said he'd accepted and was going on a date that Saturday night with her. She had been pretty and he sometimes had chatted with her in his afternoon classes, noting how friendly and shy she was every time they did.

The world around Soobin seemed to have froze at the news. A unfamiliar ache in his heart thundered, thoughts swirling in his head about a million different things.

_He said yes. He's actually said yes to one of those crazy fangirls. He's going on a date with someone. He likes her. Why? Why her? Why did he say yes?_

_Why isn't it me?_

Later that night he had laid in bed and cried at the realization that he was in love with Yeonjun. He had never questioned why he always loved to be next to the older every chance he could get, why he never got tired of getting Yeonjun to smile or coo at him, why he had never been interested in anyone romantically, or why he was so often elated when Yeonjun told him he had to reject another girl.

He laid in bed and cried at the realization that Yeonjun would never love him like that. That Yeonjun was going to date this beautiful girl, spend more time with her than Soobin, kiss her, hold hands with her, and be there for her when she was sad. 

He laid in bed and panicked over how he was going to have to hide his true feelings. Panicked over that if the older ever found out, it would ruin everything between them. And he couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

So here he was five years later, giving out to any man that flirted with him in hopes of getting over his longtime painful love. Most of the guys he slept with were only concerned with using him as a hole and nothing more, only a couple trying to get Soobin out on a date. He was too much of a coward to actually pursue anything serious though, that and he was never truly ready to be 'over' Yeonjun. It was addicting being in love with someone he couldn't have, as much as it was agonizing.

"Because you throw yourself around like you're some kind of piece of meat. You never used to be like this Soobin-ah....what happened to the nerd who couldn't care less about sex?"

Soobin scowled and wrapped his hand around the doorknob, his grip loose and shaky as he swung open the door and stepped out onto the front balcony. Shivering he turned slightly and answered, "What I do with my body is none of your business Yeonjun-hyung. Drop it."

He didn't even bother to check Yeonjun's reaction to his sudden bite as he closed the door and heaved out a heavy sigh before disappearing into the night.

"Didn't take you for someone to do one night stands." The guy he just had mediocre sex with says while pulling on his jeans. Soobin is still laying on the bed, covered in bodily fluids from the both of them and still breathing heavily. He had the inkling feeling this dude would be one of those to not even have the decency to clean his receiving partner up, and although it was certainly annoying, Soobin only had himself to blame. 

He sighed and turned over to face the wall nearest to the side of the bed he was laying on, no longer having any interest in watching the guy leave.

"Well I didn't take you for someone who cared about commitment so I guess it all works out." 

The guy chuckled and Soobin felt the bed dip as he sat back down to pull on his socks, "It sure did. Hit me up if you ever need another dick to-"

"Not happening. I don't see the same people twice. Find someone else." He said snappily. 

The guy snorted and didn't say anything else, leaving the room only a few minutes later. Soobin debated whether he should take a shower and head back to the apartment or stay the night in the hotel room, ultimately deciding the first option was the best. He didn't particularly want to walk all the way back home with his ass sore as all hell, but sleeping in cum-stained sheets sounded even worse. 

He forced himself up and groaned at the slight stinging sensation in his backside before hopping into a nice hot shower. The water felt like a relaxing, warm blanket around his tired body and he somehow didn't doubt he could fall asleep standing up like this. He took his time washing himself clean of any gross fluids and smells before reluctantly drying off and putting back on his clothes. Once he was out of the bathroom, he gathered his things and took a glance at his phone. His eyebrow raised when he saw a missed call from Yeonjun, guilt coming back in waves at the sight of the notification. He thought it was always stupid he felt so guilty after every one night stand or failed terrible date, because it wasn't like Yeonjun returned his affections or was truly bothered over whoever stuck their dick in his ass. But yet the nasty feeling never skipped out on him, making him feel like a dirty and pathetic human being. 

He swallowed down his thick bundle of nerves before calling Yeonjun back, at least to let him know he was on his way home and ask what kind of ice cream he wanted (though he already knew exactly what kind the older would want). 

It only rang two times before Yeonjun picked up the call, immediately beating Soobin to speaking first, "Are you with him still?" 

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows, "Hello to you too....and no, I'm not still with him. I'm about to start walking back home actually. What kind of ic-"

"I'm coming to pick you up. What hotel are you at?"

Soobin was confused why Yeonjun sounded so urgent and why he wanted to pick him up. Yeonjun never did this, in fact, he was rather against picking the younger up in previous pleads for him to do so when his legs were too jelly to be useful. 

Concern replaced his confusion, wondering if something had happened while he was gone.

He told Yeonjun his address and the older dropped the call right after, not giving him a chance to ask why or if he was okay.

Twenty minutes later Soobin was standing outside, arms wrapped around his body and shivering from the cold. The drive from the apartment to the hotel wasn't long at all, so he didn't know why Yeonjun was taking this long to get here. He just assumed the older had needed to get ready beforehand, and his impatience was probably stemming from the fact that he was freezing. 

Finally he saw Yeonjun's car pull up and he rushed to get inside the warm car, wincing when he plopped down a little too hard on the passenger's seat. He closed the door and looked at Yeonjun as they drove off, curiosity peeking when he saw the very rare serious look on his best friend's face. Yeonjun only had worn that look three times in their entire relationship, which was a red flag that something must have been wrong. Very wrong.

"Hyung...are you okay?" He asked quietly. He almost felt like a child that had gotten in trouble as Yeonjun sighed and shook his head slightly. 

The ride back home was silent and awkward, weird considering he thought Yeonjun would've instantly spilled what had him so distraught. As they neared the apartment buildings, fear clouded his thoughts as he considered possibilities of what Yeonjun could be mad about. Maybe the older had been upset by the attitude Soobin had displayed earlier and wanted to talk about it, or maybe the older had reached the end of his rope with Soobin's sexual antics and could no longer give a blind eye to it. Maybe the older was disgusted with him at this point, or even worse, maybe....

Soobin shook his head internally at himself for so much as thinking his feelings of love had been discovered. He knew he had been way too careful and way too good at hiding how he really felt, that and Yeonjun was just also way too dense. 

God if his feelings were ever found out about, it would certainly be the end to their close friendship whether he wanted it to or not. Yeonjun was straight and would just end up feeling guilty and awkward while being forced to live with him after the fact. It'd take forever for Soobin to find somewhere else cheap enough to live on his own if he couldn't find anyone else to room with. They'd end up losing contact and Soobin would just be stuck forever chasing after one night stands to feed his lonely heart until he couldn't do it anymore. He had imagined the outcome of his feelings being revealed far too many times to be called healthy.

His many questions were about to be answered he assumed, just not in the way he expected as Soobin was pushed up against the door of their apartment with a loud thud. Yeonjun had his hands on his shoulders, staring down at the ground below him as his body shook with what Soobin guessed was anger. He could feel his own hands grow moist with sweat as the tension in the air rose between them while the silence almost made him choke on suspension for what was about to go down. 

Slowly Yeonjun looked up at him, eyes shining with a emotion Soobin couldn't quite name as he whispered low and rough, "Don't see other guys anymore."

Soobin blinked wildly for a moment before letting out a confused, "What?"

Yeonjun bit his bottom lip in frustration before continuing, "I said, don't see other guys anymore. I don't like it."

Soobin huffed out a incredulous laugh at the older's out-of-nowhere words, feeling his heart sting at the ridiculousness of it all. Choi Yeonjun, his best friend and the man he's been in love with for most of his life, telling him to give up what was helping Soobin survive this painful unrequited love just because _he_ didn't like it? If he was deluded enough, he'd question why Yeonjun was saying such a thing. Question if Yeonjun was jealous or end up having returned his feelings this whole time and had reached a breaking point. But he wasn't that deluded. He wouldn't fool himself like that and cause himself more heartbreak. Even so it angered him, because who was Yeonjun to tell him not to throw his body around like he pleased if the older didn't want it like all those guys did.

Yeonjun didn't seem to like Soobin's reaction as he grunted and pressed the younger harder into the door.

"And why should I?" Soobin whined, voice already betraying him and eyes already swelling with years of restricted tears. He really wanted to be strong right now and not break down. He wanted to keep up the facade just a bit longer, just a little longer so his friendship with Yeonjun wasn't threatened.

"Why do you not like it hyung? Why do you give a single shit in the first place whether I let someone fuck me every night or not?" 

He sounded pathetic surely, his tone getting whiner and whiner and his eyes getting fuller and fuller. He didn't even know if Yeonjun could see all the fighting he was doing to stay put together and not appear as broken as he could possibly be over this. 

Yeonjun's gaze softened a considerable amount before he relaxed his grip on Soobin's shoulders, bringing a hand up to cradle his face. The older was also always really good at comforting other people when they were distressed, one of the many things Soobin love about him. He had gotten through so many panic attacks because of these gentle hands, but right in this moment they felt like knives. It was just a cold reminder that he was comforting Soobin as a friend and a friend only.

But then, Soobin jolted out of the conflict in his mind when he felt lips graze his own. He stood as stiff as a board whilst Yeonjun kissed him softly. His heart felt like it was frozen as it sunk in what was happening, as it sunk in who was pecking his thin lips with plump ones.

Yeonjun leaned back to gauge the younger's reaction, seizing up when the tears from Soobin's eye finally fell. Soobin could physically feel the pain that must have been displayed on his face as he choked out a sob into the quiet apartment and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. He had to gather himself before he could speak coherently, though the hurt in his voice still remained, "Why did you do that!?"

Yeonjun only opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in response, obviously too shocked by the whole situation to give a clear answer.

"I've tried so h-hard to contain all my feelings for you. And you just....you can't ruin all that hard work like that, y-you can't give me false h-hope that you-"

Yeonjun whimpered and erased all the space between them as he inched back closer, arms wrapping around Soobin's waist as he peered up at him with batting eyelashes. "Binnie..."

Soobin spent the next few minutes crying into his friend's shoulder, not sorry at all that a huge wet spot was forming on Yeonjun's favorite T-shirt from all his tears. He was still confused and hurt, not understanding still why Yeonjun had kissed him like he was something precious. 

"Do you remember the first girl I agreed to go out with?" The older asked, his words light and hushed. Soobin simply nodded and winced at the memory of how all his anguish started. 

Yeonjun just chuckled, though there was not a hint of amusement in it, "I was trying to be like everyone else back then. Because boys my age were supposed to be drooling over girls, not their best friend who was very much a guy."

Soobin held in a gasp at the new information Yeonjun was spewing, did he just say....?

"I was in denial of my feelings for you for so long Binnie. Because I was young and, and stupid and I didn't want to ruin anything. I thought I was helping by keeping it a secret but," The older nuzzled his nose into Soobin's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "I just ended up hurting you....I'm so sorry Soobin."

The younger felt dizzy from the confession, wondering if he was just having a really good dream and was gonna wake up at any moment in the hotel room. But even after pinching himself twice, he didn't awaken from a possible slumber. He was still planted in Yeonjun's loving arms and hearing something he thought was always impossible. His thoughts still clouded with doubt, but it was being gradually overshadowed by happiness and fulfillment. He was so tired of holding back and not surrendering to Yeonjun's everything, so he decided to surrender.

New tears fell, but they were no longer filled with fear or sadness. 

"Hyung, tell me you like me. It's a-all I've wanted to hear since high school....or maybe don't if you're not there yet, I can wai-"

"I love you Binnie."

Soobin smiled like he hadn't in years.

"I love you too."


	21. Addicting As It Is Painful (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of last chapter and I just want to say I hate writers block with a passion. I have been trying finish this chapter forever now and I hate that it took this long. But finally its here and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Saying a late Happy Birthday for our Taehyun and a early Happy Valentine's Day to you all. Can't wait for the Way Home MV tomorrow night as well! Love you all and have a wonderful day!

Soobin realized his feelings for his best friend when he was 15 years old, but he honestly thinks he's been in love since the moment they met.

Back in secondary school, Soobin was a quiet geeky kid sitting in the back of the classroom with few friends. Yeonjun had transferred into his class, a boy also pretty geeky but with a more outgoing personality. The older had the lamest looking glasses and awkward smile, not as awkward as Soobin's but still so, and yet he ran around like he owned the place. It was addicting to watch as Yeonjun managed to snag everyone's heart despite his appearance with his natural confidence. 

He only was able to spend a week wondering what it would be like to be Yeonjun's friend before it actually happened. 

It wasn't like Soobin was an outcast per say. He simply liked to keep to himself, and the other kids deemed him the mysterious prince because he did indeed excel in the handsomeness department. Not that he thought so himself, he had just heard it from mostly the girls in his class. The other boys didn't show interest in him, and his only friends were Huening Kai and Taehyun who he had known since he was practically a toddler. Unfortunately for Soobin, they were both a year younger so they all never shared the same grade.

Either way he wasn't expecting Yeonjun to take any interest in him whatsoever, and thought that they wouldn't go well together if a friendship did form somehow. But as he would learn pretty quickly, Yeonjun was a unexpected free spirit. Right on Friday, the older would plop down next to him during lunchtime and ask him all kinds of questions about what books he liked to read and what kind of music he liked to listen to. From there, they became inseparable. 

Yeonjun lost any geekiness he might have had left once high school came around. His already good looks maxed out pretty much right when he switched to contacts, lips growing plumper and face losing all babyfat. The girls in their school flocked to the older endlessly, there at least being one love confession a day and millions of bets of who could snag his heart the quickest. Yeonjun hadn't really shown any interest in a romantic relationship, often telling that to whoever confessed to him that day. He was too busy hanging out with Soobin playing video games or jamming out to their favorite songs. Soobin constantly craved to be next to Yeonjun all the time, missing the older when he wasn't there or staring longingly when he was near. 

It took a while for Soobin to question why he felt so strongly about Yeonjun, why he found himself entranced by the other more often than not or why he started to feel a bit of jealousy when girls swooned over his friend. It wasn't like he was interested in girls in general, never really understanding what was so apparently enticing about them or having any desire to make one his girlfriend. He'd rather lay in his bed with Yeonjun talking about stupid crap or being beaten by Yeonjun in Overwatch no matter how hard he tried to win than pay attention to some girl for this fleeting time in his life. 

Once he did start to question everything, then did he realize that the affection he held wasn't that of pure friendship. The affection he held for Yeonjun was love.

After that well, things happened in both their lives and that led them to where they were now.

Which was on Yeonjun's bed making out.

After the events of a couple nights ago, Soobin and Yeonjun had gone on two dates to start their blooming relationship right. Both of them had been in love with each other while staying friends for so long that it was hard to shift into lovers without the initial awkwardness and trying to figure a new dynamic out.

Soobin himself was overjoyed to not having to hide his feelings any longer and even being able to act on them. He had some doubts before whether Yeonjun was pulling his leg or he was really just having a realistic dream, but after their first date they had been completely erased from existence. Instead he opted himself to just enjoy it for all it was worth.

A whimper escaped past his lips when they older nipped at his bottom lip, Yeonjun smirking as he pulled back out of the kiss to examine Soobin's flushed face. The younger opened his eyes and gave a small smile, feeling his cheeks heat up at Yeonjun's knowing expression.

"You're so cute Soobinie."

Soobin rolled his eyes and laid down on his side, looking up at Yeonjun with pouty lips and puppy eyes. The older seemed to get the hint and laid down with him, resting his head on Soobin's chest. Soobin had on sweats and a random button-up pajama shirt, his collarbones exposed as he had left the top of the shirt open. A peaceful silence fell onto them for just a few fleeting seconds before Soobin felt a kiss placed to his chest. One kiss turned into more, as it did a hand lifted up the bottom of his shirt and slid from his stomach to one of his nipples. Fingers closed around the nub and tweaked it a little, making Soobin's body twitch and him moan slightly.

Yeonjun trailed kisses from his neck back to his lips while he continued to play with Soobin's now erect nipples, encouraged by the many whines and gasps the younger was making underneath him. He had always wanted to touch Soobin like this, hated that other guys had been able to get these kind of sounds from the younger for all these years. He guessed he only had his own stupidity to blame for that. At least now he'd be the only one to make Soobin feel like this.

"Hyung, I-"

Soobin swallowed as he felt his cock harden in his pants. They hadn't done anything beyond kissing before, and while Soobin was quite excited to take things further, he couldn't stop the insecurities he had about his sleeping around from taking over. He wondered if Yeonjun would really want him after the amount of men he had slept with previously, wondered if maybe he was dirty and whether Yeonjun was bothered by it or not.

"What is it? Do you want me to stop?" Yeonjun whispered against his lips, stopping his teasing to listen to Soobin's answer.

Soobin swallowed again and forced himself to look away from his boyfriend's concerned eyes. He felt nervous and guilty all at once for the chance that he would ruin the mood because of his stupid feelings. 

"I'm just, I don't know if I deserve you."

He could hear the slight intake of breath from beside him at his statement. 

"I, I threw myself around because I believed you'd never love me the same way back. But now that I know you do, I feel like....like I betrayed you somehow...." He continued, voice shaking. "And I wish I could take it all back. That I could have told you sooner and given you a lot more than I'm able to now."

Tears were collecting in his eyes as he tried his best not to let them flow down his cheeks. The whimpers he let out now were much more different from the ones from before, and he hated it. He began to think that he shouldn't have said anything at all if he was gonna get this emotional and turn into a crybaby.

A few moments passed before Yeonjun cupped his cheek and turned his head back to face his. He had a look of pure adoration and love on his face as he peered down at the younger and smiled, shaking his head.

"My sweet Soobinie, just you giving me your heart is all I need to be happy. I don't care what you gave any of those people, because they never got the best thing of all. I did."

Yeonjun pecked him on the forehead, then the cheek, on his nose, and finally back on his lips. Soobin just sobbed with every kiss he was given, feeling overwhelmingly loved and taken care of. He didn't know how he had ever gotten so lucky to have fallen in love with such a amazing boy.

"Just focus on me and let me take care of you." 

The older's hand trailed down Soobin's stomach until he felt the impressive bulge being wrapped in his fingers. Soobin keened at the jolt of electricity that shot up his spine from having Yeonjun touch his erection over the fabric of his sweatpants, arching his back. He was feeling extra sensitive today for some reason so it felt a lot better than usual, and he wondered just how better it would feel if Yeonjun touched him directly. 

He didn't have to wait long to find out because within minutes the older was pulling off his sweats and underwear slowly, looking up at Soobin with eyes full of lust as he did. Once his pants were completely taken off, Yeonjun crawled back up and roughly kissed the younger with so much passion Soobin thought he might drown. Tongues clashed and hands roamed each other's bodies as the room filled with sounds of sloppy kissing. 

"Hyung, p-please...touch me, I need-" Soobin began to beg as his cock throbbed to be touched by his boyfriend's long slender fingers, before he cut himself off with a pleased sigh as Yeonjun did just that.

His toes curled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Yeonjun continued to stroke him and kiss down his belly to the inside of Soobin's thigh. The younger's body jerked when Yeonjun proceeded to lick a stripe up his cock without warning, until he reached the tip and engulfed it into his warm mouth. 

Soobin cried out and grabbed at the sheets around him desperately, already feeling like he was about to cum. Yeonjun was swirling his tongue around the head while he circled a finger around his rim. Just the thought of the older fingering him open was gonna make him go absolutely crazy. He subconsciously started to circle his hips and push against Yeonjun's finger, his way of pleading for the older to hurry up and prep him. 

"Please, please, please!" He whined as he could feel the older's finger barely breaching his puckered hole. The only response he got from his begging was a deep chuckle before the finger pushed in. Yeonjun slowly began to pump it in and out, drinking in all of the sounds Soobin was making just from his one finger. It was unbelievably hot, better than any of his fantasies and his cock stood hard and red to show for it in his jeans.

"I can take more...Hyung please..." Soobin eventually asked. If he had much more control then he'd be bouncing on Yeonjun's dick by now, but he could appreciate the gentle and slow finger fucking as well. No one had ever been so focused and determined to make him feel good like this before, most guys trying to get milked dry within 10 minutes and no more than that. Yeonjun was making him feel special and like he was something to be cherished. He wondered briefly what it would've been like to have his first time with Yeonjun, whether he would've felt even more loved than he did now. 

A second finger was added, and then eventually a third, Yeonjun sucking on each of the younger's nipples as he scissored Soobin open. Drool and spit dribbled down Soobin's chin as his mouth hung open, his moans getting louder and louder. When it felt like he was going to cum, he tried to push Yeonjun back and tell him to stop. He didn't relent though and instead just pumped his fingers faster until Soobin was clutching onto Yeonjun's hair for dear life, precome dripping off his tip like a waterfall. His orgasm just kept building and building until it suddenly came crashing down, his vision stained with white spots as he spilled over his stomach. 

Yeonjun groaned as he withdrew his soaked fingers and pecked Soobin's twitching cock a couple times with soft kisses. He sat up after and began to strip his own clothes off, needing to free his own member from the confines of his underwear. Soobin just lay panting on the bed, trying to recover from the best orgasm he's had in a long time. 

Once he could actually register what was going on around him again, the sight of Yeonjun shirtless and soon to be pantless alone was enough to make him feel aroused all over again. He had always known Yeonjun was well-built and had abs, but this was the first time since them living together that he had seen the older's body. And the fact that he could see this all he wanted now made his cock stand back up ready for round two.

Yeonjun hurriedly tugged his pants off and then his black briefs, looking down at Soobin like a hungry wolf watching its prey. The younger shuddered under his heated gaze before smirking and steadily scooting up the bed. 

"How do you want me Yeonjun-hyung?" He said seductively, wiggling his ass back in forth and giggling as the older's eyes watched it do so. 

Yeonjun shuffled up, placing his hands on Soobin's knees and taking a moment to think before he spoke his decision. As much as he wanted to absolutely fuck Soobin into oblivion and watch him turn into a babbling mess, he also couldn't help feeling sentimental and wanting their first time together to be special. Soobin deserved to be shown just how much he loved the boy, how beautiful he thought he was.

"I want to make love to you." He said, voice calm and a little shy. Soobin's smirk turned into a genuine smile at his words and he nodded without hesitation, "I want that too."

What transpired next could be the definition of love making, Yeonjun staring into his eyes and whispering words of affection as he thrusted into Soobin languidly. His cock dragged through the younger's insides at a pace only fast enough to give him a slight pleasurable burn. He kissed Soobin's cheeks and lips a thousand times over and over again, while his hands found their way into Soobin's own, fingers entangling as they held onto each other. The only sounds that could be heard was the loving whispers shared between the two lovers and the tiny keens they let out every now and then. 

Both their orgasms washed over them after a very slow buildup, crying each other's names and "I love you"s. Afterwards they cuddled into each other until the drying cum felt uncomfortable on their skin and they stumbled to the bathroom to take a hot bath. While the water ran and they began to wipe themselves clean with a wet rag, Yeonjun couldn't help becoming entranced once again with Soobin's beauty, so soon he found himself pounding into the other's still stretched hole against the bathroom wall until they came with broken sobs.

Soobin placed himself in between Yeonjun's legs as they relaxed in the warm water after cleaning up yet again and sighed when he felt the older's arms circle around him.

"I love you."

Soobin smiled as Yeonjun kissed the side of his neck and then nuzzled his nose into the younger's soft hair, breathing in deeply.

"I love you too."


End file.
